


You Look Like Bad News (i gotta have you) (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Relationship, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Opción A: decirle violentamente a Derek que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se volverían a conectar porque era estúpido y tonto.Opción B: dile a Scott la verdad, retrocede y observa cómo Scott mata a Derek con sus propias manos para que Stiles ni siquiera tenga que enfrentar la música. No es una opción en absoluto, en realidad. Elimina esto del registro.La verdadera Opción B: explícale calmadamente a Derek que la situación está muy jodida y, oye, tal vez si Derek y Scott se dan la mano y se reconcilian, él y Stiles pueden engancharse de nuevo porque, amigo... fue grandioso.Opción C: olvidarse de todo, cargar de cabeza en el peligro como el jodido Bravehart y tener sexo con Derek una vez más.Opción D: enterrarse a sí mismo con vida y esperar a que los gusanos se lo coman.





	You Look Like Bad News (i gotta have you) (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

> He de decir ke este fic me costo traducirlo, no pk me fuera dificil sino ke era muy largo y despues me puse vaga para revisarlo XDD
> 
> Pero espero ke lo disfruteis ^^
> 
> Cual kier error ke encontreis fue culpa de mi neurona ;8

  
Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al sol de la madrugada frunciendo el ceño, moviendo la cabeza lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás y girando los ojos con tanta fuerza que casi duele. La multitud que se está formando a su alrededor está haciendo más de lo mismo: girando de ojos, bufidos de molestia, un par de murmullos de mierda otra vez. Lydia Martin frunce los labios y pasa la acción sin siquiera una mirada de soslayo, Allison Argent grapada a su lado con enormes ojos marrones, mirando a Stiles una y otra vez como si esperara que terminara encerrado en la pelea en ocasiones ha sido propenso a hacerlo.

La última vez que lo hizo, solo hizo la pelea unas cincuenta veces peor. Él aprendió su lección. Ahora simplemente se queda atrás con todos los demás y o mira con el ceño fruncido o mira hacia otro lado a favor de asegurarse de que no haya maestros que vengan a romper esto por enésima vez desde que comenzó el año escolar.

Scott se dispersa hacia atrás en la tierra, levanta una fina nube de polvo y gruñe. —Te gusta pensar que eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad?— Se acerca, limpiando la sangre que le baja por la barbilla con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Derek Hale gruñe de vuelta a él, comienza a dar vueltas alrededor del otro alfa con una mirada tan ardiente como el puto sol. Scott comienza a dar vueltas también, y Stiles hace la comparación entre dos leones en la jungla peleando por un cadáver de cebra.

Solo que, en esta pelea en particular, no hay cadáver. No hay motivo, ni incentivo, ni nada, excepto una larga historia de absoluto odio que se remonta al primer grado cuando Derek se acercó a Scott durante el recreo y aplastó su nuevo juego de crayones con un pisotón violento. Derek terminó empujándolo hacia la caja de arena, Scott terminó echando arena en los ojos de Derek, y Stiles terminó saltando sobre la espalda de Scott para tratar de romper la lucha. En aquel entonces, todavía intentaba una mierda así.

Continuó probando cosas así en toda la escuela primaria, donde la mayoría de las peleas se centraban en cosas como lápices de colores, mantequilla de maní y sándwiches de jalea y Derek enamorándose de la misma chica que Scott (aunque Stiles tiene mucho tiempo y todavía sospecha que la única razón por la que Derek dijo que le gustaba Erica es porque Scott lo dijo primero. No importa que a Erica le gustara Stiles más que a ninguno de ellos porque al menos no era un psicópata furioso).

En la escuela media, Scott una vez le pegó un golpe a Derek en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol durante la educación física después de una discusión sobre si Scott pasó la primera base o no antes de que Derek lograra atrapar la pelota y marcar. Luego, el momento en que Derek se acercó a Scott en el pasillo en un intento de arrebatar el dinero del almuerzo de la mano apretada de Scott y Scott lo golpeó con fuerza lo suficiente como para que la sangre comenzara a salir de la nariz de Derek a un ritmo alarmante. Esa es otra de las veces en que Stiles involuntariamente se involucró: alejó a Scott y le gritó por un segundo mientras Derek lloró (pero fingió que no lo hacía porque era un gran alumno de octavo grado) y esperó a que su nariz sanase de nuevo, y luego Scott estaba gritando a Stiles, y Derek le gritaba a Scott por gritar a Stiles, y al final los tres terminaron en la oficina del director.

La escuela secundaria es peor. Mucho, mucho peor.

Porque el asunto es que ni siquiera necesitan cosas como las niñas o los omegas o el dinero para el almuerzo para poder participar. Lo único que necesitan es dos segundos de contacto visual agresivo, y comienza. Un golpecito accidental en el hombro mientras se cruzan en el pasillo se convierte en una puta pelea. Derek entra al aula principal y mira a Stiles, el omega, durante dos segundos, demasiado tiempo. Se convierte en una pelea de gritos sobre donde la mirada de Derek vaga mientras la maestra en la parte delantera de la sala trata de hacer que bajen la voz en vano.

Y los profesores, por cierto, están empezando a cansarse tanto como el resto de la población escolar. A veces, Harris ve a los dos alfas compitiendo durante el almuerzo (Derek empujando nuggets de pollo por la garganta de Scott para tratar de estrangularlo, Scott arañando desventuradamente los antebrazos de Derek, Stiles comiendo una manzana a menos de dos pies de distancia y mirando a la nada mientras el resto de los adolescentes en la habitación se ríen para sí mismos), murmura algo por lo bajo, y sigue caminando. Su maestra de Historia ha comenzado a posarse en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cada vez que los dos comienzan una pelea de gritos en la habitación (idiota absolutamente maldito, se pronuncia Sacajawea no Suh-cug-a- ¿sabes jodidamente cómo leer?) solo interviniendo cuando uno de ellos pronuncia una maldición real.

Stiles ha comenzado a considerar hacer que Scott se transfiera a la escuela al otro lado de la ciudad. Al menos por una vez al día en la escuela podría girar completamente alrededor de la escuela, en lugar de que él retrocediera con los dedos alrededor de las correas de su mochila mientras dos alfas intentaban arrancarse las gargantas con sus garras. La gran cantidad de clases y recreos y educación física y la hora del almuerzo que se ha desperdiciado debido a esos dos simplemente ya no se pueden calcular. Es insondable.

Ha llegado al punto donde Stiles simplemente agarra a Scott y lo saca de la dirección opuesta cada vez que ve a Derek acercándose por el pasillo, toma a Scott en un asiento muy, muy lejos de Derek en todas las clases que comparten; si Stiles ve a Derek entrando al comedor, él tira de Scott y lo involucra en una conversación fuera de la puerta por un par de minutos hasta que está seguro de que Derek ya ha conseguido su bandeja y está sentado con sus amigos en la misma mesa en la que siempre se sientan.

En este momento, Scott está clavando sus garras en la cara de Derek, y Derek golpea con su puño el costado de la sien de Scott para enviar al otro lobo a deslizarse sobre el lote de tierra, a solo cinco pies de donde Stiles está parado con sus manos sobre sus caderas caderas. Una vez que Scott recupera el equilibrio, lanza una maldición en dirección a Derek y luego usa su libro Química para golpear a Derek en la cabeza.

Derek tropieza tan fuerte con la fuerza que casi se cae contra Stiles. Afortunadamente, Stiles lo vio a una milla de distancia, y se las arregla para evitar ser inmovilizado debajo de ciento ochenta libras de musculo y colonia medio decente.

Así es lo peor que Scott pudo haber hecho, a pesar del hecho de que Stiles está bien y Derek ni siquiera lo tocó, Derek mira a Scott con un gruñido y empuja su mano en dirección a Stiles. —¡Cuidado con el puto omega, McCall!

—¡Oye!, —Gruñe Scott, dando un paso adelante con su libro de Química levantado en el aire para otro golpe, —no te preocupes por él, ¿sí? ¡Yo me preocupo por él!

Stiles exhala un suspiro.

—Y qué gran trabajo estás haciendo, —otra mano empujó hacia Stiles, a pesar del hecho de que ambos están actuando como si él ni siquiera estuviera realmente allí. —¡Casi tirándome encima de él!

—Él está bien. ¿Correcto, Stiles? —Y Stiles de alguna manera siempre se ve arrastrado a ello en estos días, especialmente recientemente. Derek lo mira por un segundo durante cada pelea, y comienza a gruñir sobre cómo Scott es tan gilipollas para meterse en peleas mientras un omega está de pie allí mismo, y Scott le grita a Harry cómo Derek ni siquiera puede mirar a Stiles y sigue y sigue y sigue. Una cosa por la que el amor por el que pelean es, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, los omegas.

Stiles abre la boca, pero Derek ya está dando un paso hacia Scott y le grita directamente a la cara. —Eres una pieza absoluta...

—Aléjate de mi...

—Espero nunca ver tu cara fea otra vez..

—Es por eso que ya tengo una cita para el baile de graduación, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es tu maldita cita?

Derek se tambalea hacia delante como si fuera la gota final, moviéndose como si fuera a golpear la cabeza de Scott y salpicar sus cerebros sobre la hierba y los transeúntes inocentes esta vez, así que Stiles decide que ya es hora de que se haga cargo de la situación. Tanto como pueda.

Él envuelve sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Scott y lo empuja fuera del camino de Derek, tan rápido que Derek patina hasta detenerse lo suficiente como para casi catapultarlo hacia adelante en el suelo.

Scott se tambalea al lado de Stiles con un bufido cuando Derek se da vuelta con un brillo vengativo en sus ojos. —¡Aléjate de mí!

—Tú eres el único que...

—¡Oh, lo que sea!— Sisea Stiles, alejando a Scott sin mirar siquiera en dirección a Derek. —Honestamente, me estoy hartando de vosotros dos.

—¿De mí?— Scott se ríe entre dientes en la parte posterior de su garganta, enviando una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro hacia donde Derek está recogiendo su mochila de la hierba. —¡Cuando nunca soy el que comienza!

Scott comienza tanto como Derek lo inicia, y siempre lo ha hecho. A Stiles le gustaría estar al cien por cien del lado de Scott, como si, Derek Hale, ¡jode a ese tio! Una verdadera pieza de mierda guapa, ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que eso terminó en la escuela secundaria cuando Stiles se presentó como un omega en lugar de una beta y Derek dejó de odiarlo irracionalmente tanto como Scott solo por asociación. Está mal visto darle mierda a los omegas de cualquier tipo cuando eres un alfa, y no está bien visto asaltar físicamente un omega, así que eso tiene perfecto sentido.

Si Scott no está cerca, entonces Derek está bien. Le da a Stiles rápidas vueltas, a veces hace contacto visual, y luego mira hacia otro lado sin decir una palabra más. Stiles y Derek literalmente nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de problema personal (aparte del hecho de que golpea al mejor amigo de Stiles 24/7). Pero, a decir verdad. Las peleas han durado tanto, y Stiles ha visto a Derek golpear a Scott en la cara tantas veces, que honestamente ya no tiene ningún efecto en Stiles. Él no tiene nada en él para molestarse con Derek Hale, no tiene nada en él para estar del lado de Scott, implícitamente, como Scott es tan inocente y nunca hace nada mal y Derek es el verdadero imbécil en todas las situaciones, porque simplemente no es verdad

Tantas veces como Derek incita algo, también lo hace Scott. Y tantas veces como Derek hace algo realmente de mierda, Scott también lo hace.

Stiles no puede elegir un lado. Por su propia cordura, simplemente asiente con la cabeza cada vez que Scott comienza a despotricar sobre lo mucho que odia a Derek, pero internamente, apenas está escuchando. No serviría admitir a su mejor amigo que durante todas las peleas, comenzó a enfocarse más en lo grande que es Derek y cómo sus músculos se mueven debajo de su ropa y lo atractivo que Stiles cree que es, no funcionaría en absoluto.

—Claro, —Stiles acepta con una palmadita en la espalda de Scott. —Limpia la sangre de tu cara, por el amor de Dios. Pareces un desastre.

Con un pequeño murmullo en voz baja, Scott usa la parte inferior de su camiseta negra para frotar a lo largo de su mandíbula y absorber la sangre que persiste de las heridas ya curadas. Stiles solo puede imaginar cómo sería todo esto si no pudieran curarse a sí mismos; lo más probable es que uno de ellos hubiera sido asesinado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No es que alguna vez se lo dijera a Scott, pero...

Derek probablemente habría sido el vencedor de una pelea a muerte. ¿Masa muscular y tamaño juntos? Sí. Derek gana un buen setenta por ciento de las peleas. Pero no es como si Stiles pensara en eso o en algo, o si le importara.

—Odio a ese tipo, —dice amargamente Scott cuando termina de lavarse en el camino a la sala de homologación. —Nunca he odiado a nadie más en toda mi vida. Él es el peor de todos.

Stiles asiente. Es autopreservación, hombre. La única vez que Stiles trató de defender a Derek, Scott casi le muerde la cabeza, a pesar del hecho de que Stiles tenía razón esa vez. Y él habría estado en lo cierto un billón de otras veces, también, si alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a mencionarlo. Pero una vez que gritaba sobre la lealtad y la amistad a un lobo alfa, y qué diablos, es más que suficiente para la vida de Stiles. Entonces él mantiene su boca cerrada, ahora.

****

Se mantiene alejado de Derek, hace todo lo posible para mantener a Scott alejado de Derek, y eso es todo. Autoconservación. Ellos pueden salir vivos de la escuela secundaria, de esta manera.

La única clase que Derek tiene con Stiles sin Scott sobre su hombro es la clase final de inglés. En general, en realidad, Derek se siente muy cerca de Stiles en esa clase, en las pocas otras clases que comparten, por supuesto, Scott está presente y sentado justo detrás de Stiles, por lo que Derek mantiene su distancia para evitar otra pelea sobre el omega, más directamente sobre la cabeza de omega. Pero en inglés, Derek está sentado, a lo sumo, a dos asientos de él o, a veces, incluso directamente detrás de él. Stiles nunca ha pensado demasiado sobre eso.

Las pocas veces que lo ha considerado, lo ha atribuido a las cosas típicas. Omega-olor, omega-aura, omega todo. Stiles está tan acostumbrado a la gente que solo quiere estar cerca de él porque es un omega que ni siquiera pestañea en la forma en que los alfas se sientan demasiado cerca de él o le ofrecen abrazos todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, a él no le importa. A él le gusta un buen abrazo.

Entonces, el inglés es la clase de cincuenta minutos en sus vidas en la que Derek puede estar a 50 pies de Stiles sin que Scott se dé cuenta, tiene sentido que se aproveche de eso.

Hoy, Stiles entra y encuentra a Derek recostado en la silla justo detrás de la que Stiles siempre se sienta. Le echa una mirada vacía a Derek antes de sentarse, siente los ojos a un lado de su rostro mientras se inclina para levantar sus libros fuera de su mochila; cuando levanta los ojos para mirar a Derek, el alfa ya garabatea en su cuaderno, mirando fijamente hacia abajo.

Stiles se reclina en su asiento, ignora el hecho de que puede sentir el calor corporal de los dedos de Derek en el respaldo de su silla, y la clase comienza.

A mitad de camino, la maestra anuncia que los emparejará para trabajar en proyectos que se presentarán la próxima semana, y Stiles lo sabe. Tiene este sentimiento en la boca del estómago, como el sexto sentido, veo gente muerta, y todo. Él solo lo sabe. La forma en que funciona el universo, la cantidad de buen karma que Stiles tiene como opuesto al mal karma, el hecho de que no tiene suerte desde el principio, es positivo de lo que está a punto de suceder.

Sin embargo, él se sienta allí y reza a Dios sea lo que sea que se empareje con Boyd o con Erica o incluso, jesús, ese niño raro que se sienta en el fondo de la sala meticulosa y extrañamente tirando malvaviscos con los dedos en cada una sola clase que Stiles haya tenido con él, cualquier persona además,

—Derek Hale, —dice la Sra. Rose con voz monótona, antes de señalar directamente a Stiles, —¿por qué no trabajas con tu amigo Stiles?

Tu amigo Stiles. Stiles gira los ojos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y apenas reprime un comentario sarcástico. La Sra. Rose sabe bien y dios malditamente bien que las interacciones de Derek y Stiles pueden no ser abiertamente hostiles, pero no son amigables. Una vez, ella se acercó a Stiles tratando de luchar para evitar que Scott retuviera a Derek y le clavara una polla en un lado de la cara. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo.

En su pequeña mente de mediadora docente, cree que va a hacer que Derek y Stiles sean mejores amigos y tal vez eso solucione el puto asunto de McCall vs. Hale. Stiles siempre ha imaginado que hay una tarjeta de puntuación colgando en la sala de profesores, Hale escrito por un lado con McCall por el otro, marcas que datan desde el primer año debajo de cada una. Quien pierda la apuesta una vez que Derek se gradúe a fin de año debe comprar el almuerzo grupal. Es factible. Se pregunta con amargura de qué lado está la Sra. Rose, si la forma en que Derek siempre saca A en sus trabajos es un indicativo, adivinaría Hale.

Stiles suspira por su nariz cuando la Sra. Rose comienza a emparejar los dos siguiente, levanta los ojos al cielo, le pide a Dios que envíe un camión de helados desde el cielo para matarlo aquí y ahora, como en ese episodio de Bob Esponja, y luego se da vuelta para enfrentar a Derek Hale...

...quien, por lo pronto, no se muestra desanimado por esta noticia. Stiles sabe que su cara probablemente se vea como si esperara que Derek sacara un arma y le disparara directamente entre los ojos, probablemente se vea como si estuviera sufriendo dolor, pero Derek está sentado allí sacando una hoja nueva de hojas sueltas de su cuaderno, haciendo clic en su bolígrafo, encontrando la mirada de Stiles con una fría y compuesta mirada en su rostro.

—¿Tienes un autor que quieras hacer?, —Pregunta casualmente, mirando a Stiles a los ojos, como si no estuviera luchando contra el mejor amigo de Stiles hasta la jodida muerte de esta mañana. —Probablemente todos vayan a elegir a Fitzgerald.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y se encoge de hombros. —No tengo a nadie en mente, la verdad

Derek vuelve a hacer clic en su bolígrafo, se reclina en su asiento, mira a Stiles de arriba abajo. El resto de las parejas están hablando en voz baja entre sí, y cuando Stiles escucha, Derek tiene razón. La mayoría de las personas dentro de su rango de audición ya están discutiendo cuáles de los libros de Fitzgerald les gustan más, lo que tiene sentido. Esto es Literatura Americana y es la opción más obvia y famosa; Además, puedes ver una película genial de Leonardo DiCaprio y pretender que es tarea escolar.

—Deberíamos hacer a alguien, como... oscuro.

—Oscuro, —repite Derek, sonriendo. Stiles probablemente podría contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que Derek ha tenido la oportunidad de sonreír en la dirección de Stiles.

—Bueno, no alguien completamente al azar. Pero si hacemos a alguien que nadie más hace, apuesto a que obtendremos una mejor calificación.

—Entonces, ¿no Mark Twain, entonces?

—Sí, no. —Stiles da media vuelta en su asiento, dada la confianza que tiene en la conversación tan civilizada y normal que está teniendo lugar, y coloca las manos sobre el escritorio de Derek. Derek se humedece distraídamente los labios y mira dónde están los dedos de Stiles extendidos sobre la hoja de papel suelto, antes de hacer clic en ellos de vuelta a la cara de Stiles como si no quisiera que el omega lo viera mirándole los dedos de esa manera. —Hagamos una autora. Todos los demás suenan como si estuvieran haciendo hombres, y a la Sra. Rose le encantaría.

Los labios de Derek se tuercen aún más en una sonrisa completa. —Así que has deducido que la señora Rose es una feminista furiosa.

—Después de esos veinte minutos de sollozos infundados sobre Sojourner Truth la semana pasada, sí, —ríe Stiles, jugando distraídamente con el papel sobre el escritorio.

—He estado usando eso para mi ventaja todo el semestre, —confiesa Derek mientras se inclina un poco más hacia adelante en su asiento.—Incluso una mención de cómo el género juega un papel en cualquier libro la entusiasma tanto que se olvida de leer el resto del trabajos y obtienes una A automática.

Stiles le sonríe, sí. La Sra. Rose definitivamente está del lado de Derek en la apuesta. —Creo que deberíamos hacer a Emily Dickinson.

Frente a él, las cejas de Derek se levantan hacia la línea de su cabello. —¿Poesía?

—Sí. Me gusta la poesía, —entonces, por razones insondables para él, él pregunta, —¿a ti no?

Por un segundo, Derek solo mira la cara de Stiles, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo allí. Algún tipo de explicación, o una respuesta, o algo aparte de solo pecas y una pequeña sonrisa, Stiles ni siquiera se siente incómodo bajo la mirada. Él solo se sienta allí y mira los ojos de Derek moverse hasta que finalmente se levantan para encontrarse con los suyos.

—Sí, —finalmente dice Derek, haciendo clic en su bolígrafo una última vez. Stiles capta la indirecta y quita sus manos de la parte superior de la hoja, pero Derek toma una línea de tres hacia abajo donde los dedos de Stiles la tocaron. Como si no quisiera acercarse a los lugares donde Stiles tocó o algo así, lo cual... ¿está bien?

Él mira como Derek garabatea el nombre de Emily en letras mayúsculas en la página, justo cuando suena la campana. Sobre el sonido de los estudiantes que suben mochilas y lanzan libros sobre los escritorios y corren a toda velocidad fuera de la clase hacia el pasillo, la Sra. Rose comienza a gritar sobre la fecha y el epígrafe, como si realmente alguien la estuviese escuchando.

Derek toma la hoja de papel, tocando solo el fondo por cualquier razón, y la desliza con cuidado en su cuaderno, cerrando la tapa sobre ella. Stiles se muerde el labio, mira por la ventana mientras cierra su propia mochila y luego suspira. Sabiendo que tiene que decir algo.

—Entonces, um, —comienza, rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente. —Tal vez esto es evidente, pero... ¿no... decírselo a Scott?

Derek parpadea, confundido. —¿Decirle qué?

—Que estamos trabajando juntos.

Hay silencio por un momento, y luego Derek está rodando sus ojos y metiendo su portátil en su mochila. —Si McCall en serio se enfadara por ti y por tener un proyecto juntos, entonces él es un jodido bebé aún más grande de lo que yo pensaba.

Stiles se eriza. Literalmente es como su pequeña cosa allá atrás, con la poesía y la conversación civil que nunca sucedió, simplemente porque Stiles incluso mencionó el nombre de Scott. —No seas un asno. Probablemente vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos para hacer esto, así que...

—Puedes venir a mi casa mañana, —interrumpe encogiéndose de hombros, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose la correa de la mochila sobre un hombro. —Podemos comenzar a trabajar en eso.

—Um... sí. —Stiles está de acuerdo, porque ¿por qué no? Un sábado por la tarde en la casa de Hale suena perfectamente bien para él. Sus hermanas son lo suficientemente amables, de cualquier manera, y tienen un grupo. —Pero mi punto es que a Scott no le va a gustar...

—No voy a decírselo, —Derek interrumpe de nuevo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Como si fuéramos los mejores amigos jodidos y trenzándonos el pelo y chismorreando, ¿verdad?

Stiles arrugó la cara con incredulidad y molestia; ¿Quién sabía que Derek Hale era tan sarcástico? Eso es lo de Stiles. —No sería muy beneficioso si Scott apareciera y empezara a golpearte por pasar el rato conmigo, ¡así que! ¡Sólo digo!

Derek le da a Stiles una última mirada, y luego comienza a caminar fuera de la habitación, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.—¿Mañana al mediodía?

—Bien, —le grita Stiles, recogiendo su propia mochila del suelo y levantándose de su asiento. —Te veo entonces, idiota.

****

Stiles no está bromeando acerca de que Scott probablemente se enloquezca si descubre que Derek y Stiles tienen un proyecto juntos.

Todo lo que Scott dice sobre Derek es que sospecha que todo lo relacionado con el tipo es terrible; lo que, por supuesto, incluiría su tratamiento a los omegas. Scott no tendría idea de cómo Derek está con los omegas, cómo habla con ellos, si es lo suficientemente bueno, ya que casi todas las interacciones que ambos tienen son solo que se golpean y gritan obscenidades. Nunca ha habido mucho espacio para simplemente sentarse y observar lo que a Derek realmente le gusta. Scott, realmente, no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea fuera de lo que todos los demás saben.

Así que sí. Scott instantáneamente asume que a Derek le gusta usar su poder alfa para golpear omegas o hacer que hagan lo que dice, y está bastante seguro de que Scott lo odia lo suficiente como para asumir que Derek es uno de esos horribles alfas que se aprovecharían de una omega en celo No hay nada que ver con estas suposiciones. Solo existen en la cabeza de Scott, y ninguna cantidad de disculpas por parte de Stiles hará que no piense de esa manera.

Si Stiles fuera honesto y le dijera a Scott que irá a la casa de Derek hoy, Scott definitivamente se daría la vuelta, iría corriendo a la casa de Derek más rápido de lo que Stiles podría alcanzarlo, y le daría una paliza al tipo allí mismo en su propia casa. No importa el hecho de que esa casa tenga otros dos alfas que gustosamente golpearán a Scott incluso por intentarlo. Scott no es el pensador más brillante en el mejor de los casos; agrega su deseo alfa natural para proteger a su mejor amigo omega, y, bueno...

Es mejor si él no lo sabe. Eso es lo que se dice Stiles para convencerse a sí mismo antes de decirle a Scott que su padre lo castigó y que no tiene permitido ir a la casa de Scott esta tarde como lo habían planeado, en lugar de la verdad. Para todos los involucrados, es mejor si Scott nunca se entera.

Entonces, en secreto, Stiles se va a la bonita casa de Hale, al borde de la reserva.

Tan pronto como Stiles trepa por los escalones de la entrada hacia el lujoso porche, Derek abre la puerta, como si lo estuviera esperando desde el primer chirrido de los frenos en el camino a una milla de distancia, y le echa vistazo. Es divertido verlo en un entorno diferente al de la escuela, y también es divertido verlo sin zapatos, está parado allí con jeans, calcetines y una camiseta, pero Stiles piensa que se ve muy raro. Casi como si fuera más, a falta de una palabra mejor, accesible, así. No solo a un senior mayor que casualmente le gusta golpear a la gente (el mejor amigo de Stiles para empezar), pero como un chico normal.

Stiles raspa la parte inferior de sus zapatos en la alfombra de bienvenida, antes de entrar y ponerlos en la puerta. Suponiendo que eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer, a juzgar por el hecho de que Derek no está usando ninguno.

La casa Hale huele a salsa de tomate y albahaca, lo que tiene mucho sentido ya que la Sra. Hale posee y dirige el mejor lugar de pizza en la ciudad. Este es un hecho muy, muy triste; Hales hace la mejor puta pizza que Stiles haya comido en su vida, pero casi nunca llega a comerla porque Scott tiene una prohibición bastante fuerte sobre todo lo relacionado con Hale. En ocasiones, Stiles se ha visto obligado a escabullirse allí lo más tarde posible, sentado en la parte más oscura del estacionamiento, y meterse tres rebanadas en su garganta en un tiempo récord. Él no está orgulloso de esto.

Pero esa pizza es jodidamente buena. Maldito Scott.

Derek lleva a Stiles arriba a su habitación, y eso en sí mismo es una experiencia. Stiles nunca pensó ni un momento en cómo sería la habitación de Derek Hale, pero no se imaginaba... esto.

Una cama grande y bonita en el medio de la habitación, una alfombra en el suelo que parece que Derek aspira todos los malditos días, una estantería prolijamente organizada, un armario con un código de colores y una línea de zapatos sin una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Parece la habitación de un asesino en serie de Ley y orden.

Stiles lo dice en voz alta. —Bueno, esto es jodidamente espeluznante.

—¿Qué? —Derek pregunta mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Incluso vienes aquí alguna vez? ¿O simplemente entras quince minutos a la vez para limpiar y luego salir corriendo antes de que puedas dejar polvo?

Derek frunce los labios, pero se encrespan hacia arriba en una sonrisa de todos modos, casi a pesar de sí mismo. —Me gustan las cosas ordenadas.

El omega se mueve pulgadas más adentro de la habitación - se siente raro incluso pisar la alfombra, usando sus calcetines con los agujeros en los dedos de los pies, como si fuera a ensuciar el lugar solo por existir. —Está bien, —comienza, dejando caer con cautela su mochila sobre la cama, —y luego está esto.

—Supongo que tu habitación es una desgracia, entonces, —responde Derek, tomando rápidamente la única silla real en la habitación, la que está frente a su escritorio, por lo que Stiles no tiene otro lugar adonde ir sino es a la cama. —Platos sucios y un mes de lavandería respaldada.

—Bien hecho —Stiles chasquea la lengua y señala a Derek con un guiño. —¿Está bien si me siento en el...

—Sí, Stiles. ¿Vamos a hablar de mi habitación todo el día o vamos a ir a trabajar?

Tímido, piensa Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco y colocándose suavemente sobre la extensión de la cama. Derek lo observa atentamente, pasando los ojos a lo largo de cada parte de Stiles que actualmente está tocando su colcha, la forma en que los dedos de Stiles se extienden detrás de él en la almohada cerca de la cabecera. Ignorando esto, Stiles abre su mochila y saca algunas de las notas que ya tomó para el proyecto, escaneando con los ojos e ignorando la forma en que Derek lo mira. —Pensé que podríamos centrarnos en el año en que escribió 366 poemas en 365 días porque es increíble.

—Está bien, —Derek acepta amablemente.

La tarde pasa más o menos así. Stiles y Derek se enfocan en el proyecto y no en otra cosa, sin embargo, Derek pasa una cantidad considerable de tiempo reclinándose en su silla de escritorio y solo mirando mientras Stiles garabatea cosas en su portátil, o toca algo en su portátil. Y de nuevo, suena espeluznante, pero Stiles está más allá de lo acostumbrado a esta mierda en este punto. Ha pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida desde que se presentó como un omega y su aroma cambió, todo flaco y larguirucho, mientras que todos sus amigos beta y alfa se volvieron locos, acostumbrándose a la forma en que los alfas tienden a considerarlo.

Es como si fuera lo más increíble que haya existido. Incluso Scott, a veces, se queda allí sentado y observa lo que Stiles está haciendo, se mira la piel, huele subrepticiamente por la forma en que huele. No pueden evitarlo. Los Alfas desean a los Omegas. Mucho

Los omegas, sin embargo, son generalmente bastante desanimados hacia los alfas cuando no están en celo; lo cual, honestamente, vuelve loco a algunos alfas que los omegas no están impresionados por ellos en absoluto. Stiles es muy parecido. Podría dar una mierda cuánto dinero tiene la familia de Derek o qué tan fuerte es.

Si hay algo más profundo en la forma en que Derek lo mira, o si hay algo más en la forma en que la mirada de Derek permanece en las características específicas del cuerpo de Stiles (las pecas en un lado de su rostro, sus labios, sus dedos, a Stiles no le importa o no lo deja. Déjalo mirar. Lo que sea.

Consiguen aproximadamente la mitad de su proyecto, tienen un puñado de diapositivas listas para el powerpoint, y Stiles aprende un buen puñado de cosas sobre Derek Hale. Antes que nada, él no es tan malo como un chico. Lo que, sorpresa, no todo lo que Scott dice sobre él es cierto, pero, aún así. Es bastante tranquilo y dócil, especialmente cuando se lo compara con las situaciones en las que Stiles generalmente lo encuentra. También parece ser un gran fanático de los deportes, algo que Stiles nunca supo de alguna manera. No puede decir que recuerda haber visto a Derek en ninguno de los partidos de lacrosse, pero, una vez más, Stiles no recuerda la última vez que fue a uno de esos juegos; teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que interactuó con el entrenador o con cualquiera de los jugadores es cuando intentó y no logró entrar al equipo. Un tema dolorido.

A Derek le gustan los deportes y una buena cantidad de libros y mucha música de la misma manera que Stiles. Él es en realidad un poco divertido en un capullo, y Stiles no le da ninguna mierda en lo que respecta al proyecto. Él hace su parte del trabajo y le gustan todas las ideas de Stiles. No es una mala tarde.

A mitad del día, Derek desaparece y regresa con un plato de rollos de pizza, Stiles tiene la cara de que es la cosa favorita del planeta, y ese es el momento exacto en que Stiles decide que le gusta Derek. Es difícil no gustarle un Alfa que hace rollos de pizza ¿verdad? Scott no necesita saber sobre eso.

—Hasta cierto punto pensé que te opondría moralmente a esto, —había dicho Stiles con un bocado del bocadillo. —Ver cómo tu familia hace pizzas reales y estas son, como, abominaciones.

—Mi madre usualmente descarta esto si los encuentra en la casa, —Derek confesó en voz baja, como si fuera un gran secreto que compartía con Stiles. —Hoy recibí esto simplemente sabiendo que ella no estaría cerca.

Stiles notó que Derek apenas comía más de uno, a pesar de que había un plato entero de ellos. Se dio cuenta por un segundo sobre el hecho de que Derek salió hoy y lo compró más específicamente porque sabía que Stiles venía, y no es un secreto en toda la escuela que Stiles es fan de todo lo grasoso, desagradable y horrible de la sección de congelados de la tienda de comestibles. Stiles trajo rollos de pizza de la casa solo para microondas en la cafetería. Derek seguramente ha visto eso.

Entonces, el tipo salió y compró un bocadillo solo para Stiles. Vaya cosa.

Stiles mira la hora una vez que toda la pizza se han ido y anuncia que tiene que irse a casa pronto con un suspiro. Derek parece realmente molesto por esto, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la hora él mismo - casi parece que está a punto de discutir con Stiles que son solo las cuatro en punto, pero luego cierra la boca y observa mientras Stiles guarda su mochila.

—¿Mañana, entonces? —El alfa pregunta vacilante. Cuando Stiles levanta la vista, Derek se encuentra con su mirada directamente.

—Sí, vale. ¿Misma hora?

Derek asiente.

Hay un momento en el que Stiles simplemente se cuelga la mochila sobre los hombros y se da palmaditas en los bolsillos de su jean para asegurarse de que tiene sus llaves y su teléfono, y Derek se pone de pie. Él es todo enorme y amenazante y alfa, y Stiles realmente comienza a preguntarse cómo es que Scott alguna vez haya ganado una vez una pelea contra el tipo. Porque, él es enorme. Como realmente.

El silencio pasa, y Stiles se encuentra con la mirada del alfa otra vez, para encontrarlo todavía mirando. Nuevamente, ni siquiera un parpadeo de Stiles. Acostumbrado. —¡Entonces, te veré mañana!

Él comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, con la mano extendida para tirar de la perilla, pero antes de que pueda ponerse a su alcance, Derek está envolviendo una mano enorme alrededor de su antebrazo y tirando de él suavemente hacia él.

Stiles se estremece un poco al tener un alfa tocándolo, pero se relaja rápidamente cuando los dedos de Derek se retiran ligeramente, por lo que son más amables y menos intrusos que antes, como si le estuviera diciendo a Stiles sin decir nada que no lo lastimaría. Formalidades alfa / omega conmovedoras, si Scott estuviera aquí para ver esto.

—Solo quería decir, —Derek comienza bruscamente, manteniendo sus dedos en el brazo de Stiles. El omega parpadea hacia él con expresión de búho, mirando entre los dedos que lo tocan a él y al rostro de Derek una y otra vez. Esto se siente fuera de lugar, extraño, y completamente jodido en la mente de Stiles, pero deja que el lobo continúe. —... No soy tan gilipollas.

—Oh, —chilla Stiles, antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a intentarlo. —Oh. Sí no. Totalmente. Lo entiendo.

—Sé que le he dicho muchas cosas a Scott… —hace una pausa, mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera avergonzado. —Le hice muchas cosas a Scott. Y él es tu mejor amigo, entonces...

—Mira, hombre, —intenta Stiles por una voz casual, pero cree que suena incómodo y forzado, mientras extiende su propia mano para palmear a Derek en la parte posterior de una manera muy grave. —No guardo ningún rencor. Sois jodidamente infantiles y alfas de nuez, y honestamente estoy acostumbrado.

Derek mira como Stiles retira su mano del extraño momento hermano, frunce el ceño, y luego aprieta los dedos ligeramente sobre el brazo de Stiles. Como si esperara que tratara de alejarse de la conversación. —Quería disculparme.

Stiles siente que sus ojos se vuelven enormes: como venado gigantesco a la luz de los faros de un coche y chisporrotea. —¿Pedir disculpas?

—Sí. Te atraparon mucho esas cosas, y yo solo quería...

—Bien... maldito..., —inclina su cuerpo ligeramente, se aleja de los dedos de la alfa y pone sus manos en sus caderas. Le da a Derek una mirada completa y total; desde los jeans, a la camisa, a la boca, al cabello y frunce el ceño. Esta conversación de repente comienza a parecerse mucho a la jodida Zona Crepuscular o la Invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos.

Todas las veces que Scott y Derek se metieron en eso, y todas las veces que Stiles se metió en eso, y Derek nunca, ni una vez, se disculpó. A cualquiera. Y tampoco lo hizo Scott, para el caso. Así que colorea a Stiles con sus malditos calcetines.

—¿De dónde viene esto? —Exige imperiosamente. —¿Estás tratando de hacer las paces con Scott? Porque si ese es el caso, amigo, déjame decirte que tienes un dólar retrasado y un dólar...

—No me importa Scott, —mueve la mano de forma evasiva en el aire ante el nombre. Stiles sabe que ese es el código porque le golpearé el culo otra vez tan pronto como vea a ese tipo, y eso le hace fruncir los labios con fuerza.

—¡Él es quien realmente merece una disculpa, sabes!

—¿Como si yo no me mereciera una?

—¡No estoy diciendo eso! —Argumenta Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos y pisoteando. Como no usa zapatos y está de pie sobre una alfombra, es bastante patético. —¡Ambos deberíais disculparos el uno al otro y enterrar el hacha!

—Me importa una mierda hablar de cualquier hacha con Scott McCall, —dice con voz oscura, mirando más allá de la cabeza de Stiles, como si el propio Scott estuviera esperando a que le dieran un puñetazo. —No me importa lo que piense de mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Stiles da un paso hacia adelante, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera una mierda. —¿Podrías venir a verme con eso para pedir disculpas?

—Porque, —y él dice que es tan jodidamente obvio, —me importa lo que pienses.

Eso hace que Stiles se detenga. Chilla un poco desde la parte posterior de su garganta, y luego cierra la boca rápidamente para evitar cualquier otro ruido embarazoso de choque atrapado en el interior donde Derek no puede oírlos.

Porque... y esto es ruidoso y en todas las malditas mayúsculas, escritura en rojo en una enorme valla publicitaria - QUE. MIERDA.

De todas las cosas que Stiles esperaba que salieran de la boca de Derek Hale, de todas las cosas que pensó que escucharía del archienemigo literal de su mejor amigo...

Me importa lo que pienses ni siquiera entraría dentro de ellas. Me importa lo que piensas entra dentro de un universo alternativo.

—¿Por qué el... qué?

Derek suspira a través de su nariz, palmea su frente, gira sus ojos hacia el techo… murmura algo en voz baja que suena como si no estuviera saliendo bien. —Solo quería disculparme, ¿está bien? Realmente me molesta pensar que me odias.

Stiles traga, y suena fuerte en sus propios oídos. Parece que se amplificó con un micrófono, megáfono, que se transmite en todas las estaciones. Está todo nervioso e inquieto y Stiles no puede hacer contacto visual directo con Derek porque realmente está realmente ansioso por lo que vería en la cara del alfa, en lo que se está convirtiendo esta conversación. —Yo no...

Pausa. Derek parpadeó, su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás por la sorpresa. —¿No?

—No… —dice Stiles lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza aún más lentamente. —¿Tú, hacer una buena pizza?— Es lo único que puede pensar que decir. Es horrible y estúpido y su rostro quema por la vergüenza, pero esta conversación lo está obsesionando.

—Entonces, —comienza Derek, dando un paso vacilante, —tú y yo. No tenemos problemas. Cualquier cosa con Scott y yo, eso es...

—Separado, —Stiles asiente con la cabeza firmemente, trata de mantenerse fresco como un pepino cuando Derek da un paso más hacia él. No está funcionando, y tiene que entrelazar sus dedos para evitar pasar nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello una y otra vez. —Problemas separados. —Derek se acerca nuevamente, y los nervios de Stiles se rompen. —¡Um! —Él salta, hacia la puerta, y Derek se congela en su lugar. —De todos modos, esto ha sido, una cosa. Agradable charla. Realmente tengo que...

Derek observa con una sonrisa ligeramente desconcertada mientras Stiles busca su camino hacia la puerta y abre con llave, mirando furtivamente por encima del hombro hacia donde Derek está parado. —¡Mañana, sin embargo! ¡De acuerdo, adiós!

Stiles prácticamente corre por el pasillo y baja las escaleras, se tambalea en sus zapatos y no se molesta en atarlos, camina rápido hacia su auto estacionado en el camino de entrada. Trepando adentro, dando un portazo detrás de él. Él pone ambas manos en el volante, mira hacia donde él conoce la ventana del dormitorio de Derek Hale, y frunce el ceño.

En silencio, para sí mismo, dice, —qué carajo.

****

¿Cómo es posible que una de sus primeras conversaciones reales honestas con Derek Hale terminara así?

Es una pregunta que Stiles ha intentado responder sin parar desde que sucedió, sin ningún resultado. En su mente, no tiene mucho sentido, después de años de apenas interactuar unos con otros, de la nada, Derek continúa sobre cómo quiere disculparse con Stiles por los años de la relación más extraña posible que pueda haber tenido.

Y que me importa lo que piensas, ¿mierda? ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Fue simplemente extraño. Eso es a todo lo que realmente se reduce. Simplemente es jodidamente raro.

Cuando aparece en la casa de Derek, vacío a excepción de ellos si el camino de entrada y los garajes son algo por lo que pasar, tiene planes de bailar el vals justo delante del chico y exigir saber si ese único rollo de pizza que había comido era, como, comida envenenada o algo así. Que un extraño gusano se metió dentro del rollo y luego trepó al cerebro de Derek para convencerlo de que dijera toda esa mierda, que no era realmente él, sino su malvado gemelo Dean. Dean, ¿a quién le gusta disculparse con la gente? Qué carajo.

Stiles en realidad no termina diciendo nada de eso. En vez de eso, él se deja intimidar cuando Derek lo lleva de regreso a su habitación, y parece estar bien, al principio, porque parece que Derek va a actuar como si todo eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

Stiles vuelve a sentarse en la cama en el mismo lugar que ayer, notando que absolutamente todo está exactamente como estaba el día anterior sin siquiera un libro fuera de lugar en el estante, y vuelven al trabajo.

Diapositivas de powerpoint. Eso es en lo que Stiles está pensando. Diapositivas y prosa de Powerpoint y uso de guiones de Emily Dickinson. Eso es todo en lo que se está permitiendo reflexionar. De vez en cuando, levanta la vista y encuentra a Derek recostado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando los dedos de Stiles con los ojos mientras tocan el teclado para escribir todo lo que Derek dice de sus propias notas, y….

 

De la nada, no se siente como la forma en que todos los demás alfa lo miran. Realmente no. De repente, se siente mucho más como que Stiles quiere meterse las manos en los bolsillos para que Derek no pueda mirarlas, por lo que no tiene que pensar en lo que significa que no puede quitarles los ojos de encima. No puede evitar preguntarse qué es exactamente lo que Derek está pensando pensando en solo mirar sus dedos así.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron ayer... Stiles no se siente seguro de que todas las miradas, y las sentadillas detrás de él, y las repeticiones son solo porque él es un alfa y Stiles es un omega y están predispuestos a querer uno al otro en algún nivel carnal.

Después de esa conversación, comienza a sentirse más personal que eso. Stiles trata de no pensar así, porque es una locura escucharlo en su propia cabeza, pero él realmente no puede evitarlo. No con los ojos de Derek sobre él así.

Stiles comienza a masticar el extremo de un bolígrafo porque está jodidamente nervioso y Derek probablemente puede sentir eso y lo pone aún más nervioso, y luego levanta la vista y Derek lo está mirando masticar el bolígrafo y envía a su corazón latir rápido al conejo, y él solo un poco...

—De acuerdo, —grita, tirando la pluma por la habitación para que haga clic contra la pared. Derek sigue esto con los ojos y luego los desliza lentamente hacia la cara de Stiles. —¡Bueno! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto, porque siento que ha habido un error comunicativo, y necesitamos que lo rectifiquemos, hombre!

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, sonríe y dice: —un error comunicativo.

—¡Sí! Derek! ¡Un malentendido, si quieres!

—¿Un malentendido acerca de qué, exactamente?

—Un malentendido, —Stiles pone sus piernas debajo de él para obtener más influencia, para levantarse sobre sus rodillas, así que está sentado más alto, más a cargo de la conversación, —en lo que respecta a lo que dijiste ayer. —Antes de que Derek pueda di algo más, y por un momento parece que está tratando de hacerlo, Stiles se lanza. —Porque siento que hubo una falta de comunicación, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que no nos entendíamos del todo, —agita las manos en el aire, y los ojos de Derek los siguen donde sea que se muevan, —y creo que te equivocaste y pones ideas en mi cabeza, las ideas equivocadas, y necesitamos simplemente ventilarlo, y... ¿no puedes mirar mis dedos así?

La habitación se congela por un momento, mientras Derek aparta la mirada de las manos de Stiles y sonríe. —¿Qué?

—Mis dedos, Derek, —Stiles extiende sus manos frente a él, mostrando los dedos como patas de araña o pajitas o limpiapipas, y Derek los mira aún más fuerte. —Los miras fijamente. Cómo... ¿qué quieres, hombre?

Derek mira a su cara, lo que le sugiere a Stiles que si emitía siquiera uno de los pensamientos que tiene cuando mira los dedos del omega, Stiles se desmayaría y colapsaría en estado de shock. O… tal vez… posiblemente… excitación. Que si Derek fuera a decir lo que piensa con los largos y jodidos dedos de Stiles, Stiles sería enviado al calor y eso sería todo. Juego terminado.

Para protegerse de tal humillación, Stiles se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha y simula que no está mirando a otro lado con vergüenza, finge que sus orejas no se están poniendo rosadas. —Está bien… mira… olvida los dedos. Olvida que dije algo sobre eso. Volvamos a la conversación.

—Estoy confundido sobre de qué se trata esta conversación.

Y él está sentado allí mirando tan alfa y tan presumido como si supiera exactamente lo que está sucediendo en este momento, que Stiles físicamente no puede evitar rasgar sus manos limpias de los bolsillos donde las puso para protegerlas y comienza a agitar nuevamente. —¡Me confundiste ayer! Y me gustaría obtener algunas respuestas.

Derek parece que va a decir las respuestas sobre qué, así que Stiles lo golpea.

—Como acerca de cómo tú y yo casi no nos conocemos, sin embargo, estás actuando como —no puede decir las palabras en voz alta, por lo que no, solo avanza —y acerca de cómo intentas disculparte, y cómo me miras a veces Y cómo...

—Stiles, —Derek lo corta con una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano para detenerlo a mitad del discurso. —Stiles, relájate. No quise asombrarte por lo que dije. Honestamente, solo estaba tratando de despejar el aire.

—Está bien, —asiente Stiles lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Pero, jodidamente ilumíname, ¿por qué te importa una mierda si el aire entre nosotros es claro o no? ¡Eso es lo que busco, aquí!

Derek se reclina en su silla, mira a Stiles con lo que fácilmente se convierte en una mirada petulante, y luego se encoge de hombros. —Me gustas.

Las palabras burbujean dentro del cerebro de Stiles por un momento, sacudiéndose, estallando y rebotando como verter leche en un plato de krispies de arroz, y todo lo que realmente puede hacer es dejar caer la mandíbula y mirar hacia otro lado por un momento. Lo que viene a su mente como algo para decir realmente, es —odias a mi mejor amigo.

—Ha sido un obstáculo, —dice Derek conversacionalmente, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima o la hora o lo que quieren pedir de McDonald's.

Obstáculo. Ha sido un obstáculo. Lo que significa que Scott está en el camino, y ha estado en el camino, ya que en esto ha estado sucediendo, con Derek le gusta Stiles, y tal vez hubiera dicho algo antes si no hubiera sido por Scott siempre golpeando la mierda de él por siquiera mirar en dirección a Stiles. —Oh...

—No he tenido ninguna posibilidad de que te lleve solo, —que es cierto, tan malditamente cierto, —y si alguna vez trato de hablar contigo, te asustas, —cierto, cierto, cierto, —y sé piensas en mí como atractivo, porque puedo olerlo, —¡oh Dios, es cierto, es cierto!, —así que solo pensé, que te jodan.

—A la mierda, —Stiles repite, asintiendo con la cabeza, todavía no se encuentra con la mirada del alfa. —Es todo tan simple para ti.

—Alp0fa, —se señala a sí mismo, —omega, —luego a Stiles. —Matemáticas bastante simples, allí.

—¿Qué tal esto?, —Responde Stiles, finalmente girando los ojos para mirar en su dirección. —Alfa, —el dedo índice en Derek, —omega, —el dedo índice en él mismo, —y luego, — el dedo índice por la ventana , —un segundo alfa que literalmente te arrancará la extremidad si te atrapa incluso pensando en ti poniéndome las manos encima!

Derek sonríe. Él sonríe. Como si fuera todo diversión y juegos para él. —No sé si lo has notado, —se encoge de hombros, —pero Scott McCall no me asusta en particular.

—Oho, —Stiles niega con la cabeza y salta de la cama, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sobre la alfombra con los calcetines. —¡Oho! ¿Crees que has ganado un par de peleas?

—La mayoría de las peleas, Stiles.

—... ¿Lo tienes todo en la bolsa? Déjame decirte algo, Buster, —Derek habla con la boca como si fuera tan ridículo, sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, —cuando se trata de mí, Scott tiende a follar a Godzilla. ¡Bueno! Y en este escenario, en el escenario en el que tú y yo follamos, —en la palabra joder, los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo por una fracción de segundo, antes de que él tome las riendas y se desvanezcan en verde fangoso, —eres Mothra, ¡camarada!

—¿Mothra?

—Monstruo de polillas gigantesco que nunca tuvo una puta oportunidad, francamente, —murmura para sí mismo mientras camina, entrelazando sus dedos. —Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? ¡Realmente loco! ¡Absolutamente fuera de tu balancín, tengo la mitad de la mente, para ir a contarle a Scott ahora mismo!

Derek se para de su silla de escritorio, pero mantiene su distancia de donde Stiles camina de un lado a otro, no trata de dar un paso adelante como si pudiera sentir que no sería exactamente bienvenido en este momento. —Tienes mucho que decir sobre lo que piensa Scott, y mucho que decir sobre lo que pienso, pero no he escuchado ni una palabra sobre lo que piensas.

—¿Qué? —Stiles sisea irritado, haciendo una pausa en su paseo para burlarse de Derek.

—Olvídate de Scott. Él está fuera de la imagen. Solo piensa en ti y en cómo el hecho de pensar en ti y en mí, —un dedo índice señala entre ellos una y otra vez, —te hace sentir.

Stiles se sobresalta, se da la vuelta para no tener que mirar a Derek, no tiene que mirar su estúpida cara y se toma un segundo para sí mismo.

El chico tiene un punto, allí. Ha estado tan obsesionado imaginando la cara de Scott si alguna vez se entera, si alguna vez escuchó el tipo de cosas que Derek le ha dicho, el tipo de cosas en las que probablemente Derek ha estado pensando, mirando sus dedos y su cuello y todo lo más probable es que nunca se ha tomado demasiado tiempo para realmente sopesar sobre lo que él mismo siente hacia él.

La realidad es que Stiles no tiene problema con eso. Scott y su ira fuera de escena, Stiles está decepcionado.

Derek tiene un punto. Él es el alfa, Stiles omega, realmente así de simple. Todo el tiempo que Stiles pasa girando sus ojos hacia los alfas y haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que lo miran y lo tratan tan bien, pero llegan a la hora del calor, Stiles frota la puta boca pensando en que uno de ellos lo toca. Para los alfas, es casi como eso todo el tiempo, ya que no tienen calor, es solo una neblina constante de deseo bajo cuando un omega entra por la puerta.

Y Stiles no tiene ningún problema con la idea de que Derek lo toque. Él realmente no. El único problema que tiene es que la cabeza de Scott explotaría, pero tan pronto como Stiles se olvida de que Scott arrancaría los ojos de Derek de su cabeza si alguna vez se enteraba...

Stiles traga, sacude la cabeza. —Joder. —Suena muy breve, como todo lo que tiene que decir simplemente se reduce a una pequeña cosa simple.

Qué rápido han pasado desde que se sentaron a armar un maldito PowerPoint sobre Emily, Dios, maldito Dickinson, sea lo que sea. Cualquiera que sea el infierno absoluto es esto.

Derek se acerca a donde Stiles está parado, congelado por el momento en su paseo, y se detiene a un buen pie de distancia. Hay mucho espacio para que Stiles se mueva hacia atrás si Derek hace algo que a Stiles no le gusta. Tiene mucho tiempo para decir, hm, no, gracias si decide hacer eso. El alfa inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, le da a Stiles una mirada profunda y dice, —ya no miras las peleas.

Stiles ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo Derek pudo haber notado lo que Stiles está o no mirando mientras esas peleas están sucediendo. Pero aparentemente, él sí. —No, yo... yo no las disfruto.

—Para que no pienses, —sus dedos bronceados se acercan y rozan la punta del antebrazo de Stiles expuesto por su camiseta, y Stiles se estremece, —... qué suave podría ser, si me lo permites.

Las palabras son como malditos estimulantes. Disparando a través de su piel como cables vivos, lo despertaba como una descarga al sistema mientras simultáneamente lo congelaba allí mismo, donde se paraba debajo de los dedos de Derek mientras comenzaban a acariciar suavemente la piel desnuda de Stiles.

—Podría ser tan gentil contigo, Stiles, —un paso más, lo suficiente para que se incline hacia abajo y olfatee el pelo de Stiles, como si hubiera querido hacer eso por tanto tiempo, todas las veces que se sentó detrás de Stiles en clase de inglés, es como si solo estuviera mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles. Todo el pelo, la piel y las pecas, solo esperando que él huela, pruebe y toque. —Digamos que me quieres y me tienes a mí. Digamos que no, —inhala por última vez como si estuviera prediciendo esta respuesta y tratara de obtener todo lo que puede del momento que tiene, —y podemos volver al proyecto. Tú escoges.

La elección debería ser difícil. En el mínimo absoluto, debería ser difícil. Debería ser difícil para él sentarse allí y pensar en lo mucho que Scott odia a este gilipollas delante de él, lo absolutamente loco que estaría Scott, cómo todo lo relacionado con esto terminará en llamas ardientes tan pronto como salga, y luego combatir eso con lo mucho que quiere a Derek. Eso debería ser difícil.

O eso, o debería ser fácil. Dar un paso atrás, levantar las manos y decir: terminemos el proyecto, Derek. Porque es jodidamente estúpido para él hacer esto. Él lo sabe. Maldita sea. Él lo sabe.

En cambio, él envuelve sus dedos en la camisa de Derek, tira de él hacia abajo, y lo besa.

Es algo bastante rápido. Stiles aprieta sus dedos tan profundamente en la camisa de Derek que se esfuerza alrededor de sus anchos hombros sin dar más, y Derek lame la boca de Stiles tan jodidamente hambriento que parece que está tratando de encontrar algo allí, ambos respirando por sus narices con dureza y rápidamente, y luego Stiles se retira.

—Joder, —sisea, alejándose de Derek, caminando hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación, dándole un amplio espacio para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Su… qué carajo me muevo. Ritmo —Oh, Dios, maldita sea.

Derek se detiene, con los labios entreabiertos, la mano todavía flotando en el aire, justo en el cuello de Stiles, y tiene esa mirada inexpresiva en los ojos. Como si estuviera aturdido o algo así. Stiles comienza a caminar más rápido, y trata muy, muy duro de no pensar en el hecho de que solo un beso de diez segundos de él es todo lo que se necesita para conseguir un alfa literalmente maldito, porque si lo piensa demasiado, piensa en lo fácil que es es, cuánto Derek lo ha querido, entonces va a...

Se vuelve a cruzar la habitación y tira de Derek hacia abajo otra vez; esta vez, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, y Derek coloca su gran mano en la cadera de Stiles en el lugar exacto donde su camisa está subiendo, para que el calor de su palma se extienda a lo largo de la piel desnuda de Stiles. Es jodidamente agradable. Besar a Derek es agradable. Se siente bien. Derek es bueno en eso, y se siente bien presionado contra el cuerpo de Stiles, y todo lo que Stiles quiere es más.

De todo eso.

Que es exactamente por lo que se obliga a retirarse nuevamente, pero solo por un segundo.

Mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, y lo mira a los ojos. —Esta es una idea horrible, —dice, de hecho. Lo besa otra vez, duro. Tira hacia atrás. —Como, monumentalmente malo. — Otro beso.

—Tú, —respira Derek entre besos, —me están dando señales mixtas.

Stiles le da un sonido afirmativo a la boca de Derek durante otro largo beso, porque, demonios sí, él le está dando señales contradictorias. Todo esto es una señal mixta. Es una mezcla entre la forma en que se siente acerca de tener a Derek tocándolo así y la forma en que se siente con respecto a la mirada que Scott le dará si alguna vez se entera de esta mierda.

No hay una señal mixta mayor que eso.

Y, sin embargo, Stiles no puede parar. Los deseos alfa / omega arden profundamente dentro de él, y deben estar ardiendo en el interior de Derek, tan fuerte que a ninguno de ellos le importa una mierda. Cuando hay tanto por lo que preocuparse, simplemente no pueden perder el tiempo. No mientras sus manos están sobre el otro.

Derek se separa de los labios de Stiles para besarse a lo largo de su mandíbula, extremadamente ligero y rápido. Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, permite que el alfa lave la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la columna de su garganta, le deja chupar una marca en su piel con dientes y labios firmes, mientras jadea respirando suavemente entre sus dientes.

—Oye, —Stiles se pone en pie cuando la mano de Derek se inclina hacia el cinturón de Stiles, —¿alguna vez...?

—Sí, —dice Derek, sumergiendo los dedos en el espacio entre la ropa de Stiles y su piel, ejecutándolos de un lado a otro como si quisiera quitárselos, pero está esperando la afirmación de Stiles. —¿Tienes?

Stiles aparta sus ojos y se pregunta con quién se ha acostado Derek. Piensa si alguna vez ha visto a Derek con una chica, o un chico, otro omega, y recuerda algunos rumores de principios de año sobre él y Erica (lo que hizo reír a Stiles porque era la escuela primaria), pero esos se desvanecieron rápidamente. O eso recuerda. Efímero. Debe haber sido una cuestión de sexo justo, que es todo lo que Erica realmente tiene el tiempo para considerar su promedio de calificaciones y su trabajo después del horario escolar para la universidad.

 

—Sí, —responde, algo avergonzado. Su primera vez no fue tan genial. A decir verdad, él ni siquiera le había contado a Scott los detalles porque era tan vergonzoso y estúpido, y solo quería perder su virginidad, tan malditamente malo que hubiera estado dispuesto a acostarse con el primero que había preguntado. Entonces él más o menos lo hizo. Lo que sea. —Pero yo no... no.

—Está bien, —dice Derek con facilidad, sacando su mano de los pantalones de Stiles como si no le molestara en absoluto. —Solo podemos tocar. Solo vamos a...

—Está bien, —Stiles respira de nuevo en su boca, y antes de darse cuenta, está de espaldas sobre la cama de Derek y Derek está trepando encima de él. Dos manos grandes descansan a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles, sosteniendo a Derek mientras se inclina para tomar los labios de Stiles de nuevo con los suyos.

Los segundos pasan así. Nada más que los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas trabajando juntos en el silencio del dormitorio, el silencio de toda la casa vacía, y es fácil no pensar tanto. Solo concéntrate en la mano de Derek que se desliza de manera constante por el torso de Stiles, en los labios de Derek moviéndose, su lengua, la forma en que huele, sabe... es fácil.

Derek saca sus labios de Stiles y dice, —¿qué es lo que quieres?

Stiles respira. —¿Qué es lo que tienes con mis manos?

El alfa sonríe por encima de él, todo depredador, sexo y deseo. —¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Es como si Stiles no tuviera otra opción: asiente. Él asiente, y Derek se agacha para desabrocharse el cinturón de sus jeans y luego desabrocha el botón, con una sola mano se quita la mayor cantidad posible de sus boxers y pantalones mientras están así. Es suficiente que su polla salga, que Stiles pueda verlo, y tan pronto como está fuera, levanta la vista hacia la cara de Stiles como si estuviera chequeando para asegurarse de que está bien que lo hiciera. Cuando Stiles no hace mucho más que mirarlo desde la cabeza en la almohada, debe tomar esto como una ventaja.

Derek se inclina y toma una de las manos de Stiles por la muñeca, comienza lentamente a guiarla hacia sí mismo. De nuevo, una mirada a la cara de Stiles. Esperando una interjección o una parada.

Nada viene. Stiles le permite a Derek tirar de su mano. Le permite a Derek usar suavemente su dedo índice para absorber el poco de presemen que se escapa de la punta de él, para acariciar con ese único dedo por el eje para extender la humedad alrededor de la piel, se estremece por lo cálido que se siente. Él solo se sienta allí cuando Derek usa su propia mano para envolver los dedos de Stiles alrededor de su polla, y luego Derek suspira. —Solo, déjame, —deja caer la mano sobre la cama para aprovecharla y mueve las caderas.

Derek se desliza entre sus dedos lentamente, todo el camino hasta la punta, y luego vuelve a bajar. Una y otra vez, a un ritmo perfectamente uniforme. Stiles encrespa los dedos un poco más, mira a Derek a la cara y observa cómo parpadean sus ojos y sus labios se concentran mientras se folla con los dedos de Stiles, entrando y saliendo y entrando y saliendo como podría hacerlo esto por horas.

Y Stiles piensa que no acaba de obtener lo mejor de una patada certificable. ¿Cómo que sus son dedos mágicos o algo así?

De cualquier manera, es jodidamente caliente. Está jodidamente caliente que todo lo que Stiles está haciendo es acostarse con sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Derek, ni siquiera Dios se está moviendo, y Derek se está martusbando él mismo.

—Joder, —Derek respira entre sus dientes, comenzando a moverse más rápido. —Stiles, joder...

—No estoy haciendo nada, —dice Stiles, moviéndose debajo de Derek, levantando sus caderas ligeramente por costumbre. —Esto es todo tú.

Derek niega con la cabeza, se muerde el labio. —No, es...n—corta un gemido, con espasmos en las caderas.

Stiles toma esto como una oportunidad para comenzar a hacer algo, así que pone su mano libre sobre el hombro de Derek para detenerlo, con un gemido desde la parte posterior de la garganta del alfa, y luego mueve su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Mucho más lento de lo que Derek estaba yendo, pero parece ser suficiente.

Derek resopla y deja caer su frente sobre el hombro de Stiles, moviendo sus labios hacia su clavícula para besar suavemente lo que puede. —Eso está bien, —murmura, —eso está bien, Dios mío...

—¿Qué es? —Pregunta Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa, trabajando para Derek un poco más rápido. Derek responde con un gemido sobre la piel de Stiles, como si no pudiera soportarlo. —¿Mis dedos?

—Largos, —Derek jadea, —No lo hago, he pensado en esto.

Stiles lo aprieta más fuerte y comienza a bombearlo con la pura intención de martusbarlo, hacer que venga, y Derek muerde el cuello de Stiles con un gemido.

—He pensado en tus manos sobre mí, —admite en voz baja mientras Stiles trabaja. —Solo quería...

Me quería, piensa Stiles. El jodido quería a Stiles tan mal que era lo único en lo que podía pensar. La idea es tan abarcadora, y tener a Derek en la mano es una maldita distracción, él solo... va con eso. Todo ello.

Derek se viene, sobre la camisa, los pantalones y la mano de Stiles, y luego Stiles se ríe cuando Derek saca una toalla mojada de la cómoda de su cama.

—¿Haces esto mucho? —Pregunta Stiles, levantando las cejas.

—¿Me masturbo mucho? —Derek responde con un suspiro. —Sí, Stiles. Como cualquier otro adolescente, me masturbo y tengo que limpiarlo. —Frota suavemente a lo largo de la camisa de Stiles, y luego hacia abajo a lo largo del pliegue en sus pantalones vaqueros donde terminó la mayor parte del lío.

—Normalmente me llevo la ropa y los meto en la cesta.

—Y tu padre lo huele por completo cuando se lava.

Stiles hace una pausa. Él nunca había pensado en eso. Una de las ventajas de ser una jodida ignorancia omega. Oh, bueno, él se encoge de hombros; ¿No es que su padre nunca supo que se había masturbado?

—Deberíamos trabajar en el proyecto un poco más, —ofrece, deslizándose desde debajo de Derek para alcanzar su computadora portátil en algún lugar de la cama junto a ellos. —Si hacemos más trabajo, podríamos hacerlo mañana después de la escuela0.

—Está bien, —Derek está de acuerdo con una sonrisa, levantándose los pantalones y sentándose junto a Stiles en la cama.

Entonces eso es lo que hacen. Se sientan y trabajan en el proyecto después de que Stiles acaba de darle una paja a Derek, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la escuela al día siguiente, Stiles pone veinte veces más esfuerzo en su plan de mantener a Scott alejado de Derek. No es solo cuando ve a Derek acercándose, y no solo cuando Scott hace una pausa y olfatea el aire y sisea Hale entre sus dientes.

Es constante. La sola idea de encontrarse con Derek hoy tiene a Stiles en el borde como un lobo encerrado en una esquina, le tiene los pelos de punta levantados y la mandíbula apretada. La idea de tener que pararse justo al lado de Scott mientras Derek mira a Stiles, después de Stiles follando - después de lo que hizo - después - Jesús.

Mientras estuvo con Derek, todo fue genial. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron en el proyecto, y luego la madre y hermanas de Derek volvieron a casa. Derek rápidamente se levantó de su cama y roció un ambientador amigable con los lobos alrededor de la habitación para ahogar el olor sexual del aire, justo antes de que Cora Hale irrumpiera en la habitación gritando sobre cómo ganó el concurso de ortografía, agitando un trofeo en el aire, triunfalmente, mientras detrás de ella Laura gritaba la canción de Rocky a todo pulmón.

La Sra. Hale tenía dos cajas de pizzas en sus manos, le dio a Stiles una cálida sonrisa y dijo que era bienvenido a participar en la celebración. Por supuesto, Stiles lo hizo, incluso sin el empujón en el costado que Derek le dio para decirle que eso le gustaría. Que se joda lo que Derek quiere, pensó Stiles, se trataba de la pizza. Es la mejor pizza de la ciudad que nunca puede comer porque se supone que boicoteará a Hales por el simple hecho de tomarla según Scott.

En ese momento, incluso ese pensamiento no había despertado a Stiles a la realidad. Simplemente se sentó allí como un traidor y una maldita puta, comiendo pizza en la mesa de la cena Hale y escuchando a Cora contar todas las palabras que ella pensó que definitivamente había escrito bee, mientras que debajo de la mesa Derek seguía golpeando su pie contra el de Stiles. Fue agradable.

Luego, subió a su automóvil y se fue a su casa. Entonces él estaba solo con sus propios pensamientos, sin Derek allí para estar caliente y dulce anclándolo. Sólo. Él. En su jodida vergüenza.

Y no es vergonzoso acerca de conectar con Derek. Oho, no, eso fue demasiado grande para que sintiera algo más que orgullo. Ese no es el maldito problema aquí. Derek está muy lejos del problema, y el sexo está muy lejos del problema.

El problema fue cuando Stiles se detuvo en su Jeep en el estacionamiento de la escuela y vio a Scott apoyado en su bicicleta esperando que su mejor amigo apareciera en la escuela. Ese era el maldito problema.

Por mucho que Stiles sepa que el odio de Scott hacia Derek y todas las cosas de Hale es irracional, mezquino e infantil, no puede negar que no es realmente el mejor amigo hacer algo como lo que hizo. No te follas al enemigo de tu mejor amigo. Simplemente no lo haces. No sin una conversación, primero. Y, sí, no hubo tiempo para una conversación, simplemente sucedió, pero... aún así.

Fue realmente difícil no sentir ni el más pequeño culpable por todo el asunto. Scott habló todo el día en el oído de Stiles sobre su cita con Allison durante el fin de semana y tío, apestaba que estuvieras castigado, quería skype muchísimo para contarte sobre eso, mientras que Stiles escuchaba con un oído y vigilaba a Derek con el otro. Era imperativo que los dos se mantuvieran lejos, muy lejos de Derek hoy.

Scott porque tener que mirar a Scott a los ojos mientras el chico con el que Stiles follaba la noche anterior camina hacia ellos es demasiado horrible, y Stiles porque... porque Stiles no está seguro de lo que hará si tiene que ver a Derek fuera de la clase de inglés y su reunión después de la escuela para terminar su proyecto.

Entonces, evitación. En sus clases compartidas, Stiles mantiene sus ojos pegados a la cara de Scott, escuchando y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Scott charla, nunca busca a Derek. Durante la hora del almuerzo, Stiles se sienta de espaldas a la mesa habitual de Derek (la que comparte con Boyd, Erica e Isaac y todos los demás demasiado geniales para los escolares con su ropa oscura y miradas intimidatorias) y hace que Scott haga lo mismo sin su conocimiento. El día pasa bien de esa manera.

En la clase de inglés, Stiles está nervioso. Está sacudiendo su pierna arriba y abajo, mirando alrededor como una ardilla en busca de una nuez, sintiéndose expuesto como si hubiera un letrero de neón que dice ME HE ENROLLADO CON DEREK HALE sobre su cabeza.

El cartel solo se vuelve más brillante y teatral cuando Derek entra y pone sus ojos en la primera cosa de Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, esto es tan horrible, piensa Stiles mientras camina cada vez más cerca, como literalmente la peor maldita cosa de la historia. No hay nada peor que este momento. Esto es como ser arrastrado por los carbones de fuego del Infierno por mis tobillos hacia el Diablo esperándome en su trono para legar una eternidad de tormento en mi alma.

Derek se sienta detrás de él, toca con un dedo el hombro de Stiles y dice, (y su voz es tan fuerte que parece que su boca está justo al lado de la oreja de Stiles), —¿todavía conectamos después de la escuela para terminar?

Conectar. Qué elección más acertada, Hale. ¡Qué maldita elección de palabras! —Mmmhmm, —dice Stiles, tan despreocupado como puede, mientras que su cara está en llamas y está mirando fijamente al pizarrón donde la Sra. Rose está escribiendo la tarea del día en la clase.

—Está bien, —dice Derek, como si no estuviera hablando del terror de Stiles. Stiles sabe que el alfa finalmente se ha recostado en su asiento por el crujido de la silla, pero también sabe por el maldito hecho de que las manos de Derek están peligrosamente cerca de su espalda. Al igual, sus dedos están tocando la espalda de Stiles. Como si acabara de recordarle a Stiles todo el período de clase que está sentado allí. Existente.

Stiles logra terminar la tarea antes de que suene la campana por algún milagro, incluso con los malditos y jodidos dedos de Derek, y tan pronto como se levanta y se lo entrega, sale por la puerta.

Durante los minutos restantes que tiene antes de que suene la campana final y se supone que debe encontrarse con Derek en el laboratorio de computación, se pasea por el pasillo. Arriba y abajo frente al mismo conjunto de casilleros, girando sus dedos juntos y murmurando por lo bajo acerca de las opciones.

Opción A: decirle violentamente a Derek que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se volverían a conectar porque era estúpido y tonto.

 

Opción B: dile a Scott la verdad, retrocede y observa cómo Scott mata a Derek con sus propias manos para que Stiles ni siquiera tenga que enfrentar la música. No es una opción en absoluto, en realidad. Elimina esto del registro.

 

La verdadera Opción B: explícale calmadamente a Derek que la situación está muy jodida y, oye, tal vez si Derek y Scott se dan la mano y se reconcilian, él y Stiles pueden engancharse de nuevo porque, amigo... fue grandioso.

 

Opción C: olvidarse de todo, cargar de cabeza en el peligro como el jodido Bravehart y tener sexo con Derek una vez más.

 

Opción D: enterrarse a sí mismo con vida y esperar a que los gusanos se lo coman. Acaba de comenzar a sopesar los pros y los contras de huir de la escena y desaparecer, de conseguir un nuevo nombre y un nuevo lugar para vivir, una nueva familia, cuando suena la campana.

No es como si él tuviera una elección. De cualquier manera, tiene que decirle algo a Derek. Con un suspiro, baja hacia el laboratorio de computación como si fuera su propia puta ejecución, agarrando las correas de su mochila y arrastrando los pies todo el camino.

Una vez que entra, no es sorpresa para él que Derek ya esté allí, esperando. Está recostado en una silla giratoria, girando lentamente de un lado a otro, haciendo clic en un bolígrafo despreocupadamente. Levanta la mirada cuando Stiles entra y le da una pequeña sonrisa, como en la clase de inglés. Stiles se prepara contra el buen aspecto y la alfabilidad de todo, se deja caer a su lado y saca su memoria USB.

—Entonces, um, —comienza, aclarando su garganta torpemente, —solo… un par de diapositivas más. Y entonces habremos terminado.

—Sí, —está de acuerdo Derek, asintiendo. —Más cosas en las cartas maestras.

—Mmmhmm, —dice Stiles, y Jesucristo, ¿desde cuándo dice mmhmm? —Solo algunas últimas, como, notas...

El maldito Derek abarca más y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. Lo aprieta, todo amigable, agradable e íntimo, y luego lo libera. Como, no es gran cosa. ¡Solo toque casual entre las personas que lo han hecho!

Bien. Ni siquiera. Fue una paja. ¡Pero el punto es!

Stiles aprieta los dientes y lo ignora. Abre el PowerPoint y Derek saca sus notas y comienzan a hacer las dos últimas diapositivas. Todo es muy civil y serio, solo haciendo un poco de trabajo. Stiles piensa que este es un proyecto realmente bueno y que van a obtener una A y Derek acepta, y todo va bien.

Cuando Stiles está dando los últimos toques a la última diapositiva, Derek desliza sus dedos por la espalda de Stiles de forma muy sensual y esa es la última paja.

—¡Está bien! —Él prácticamente grita. Las chicas humanas que están una fila abajo de ellas miran sorprendidas, levantando sus cejas. Stiles se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, volviendo a concentrarse en la cara de diversión vaga de Derek. —¡Quítame… los dedos!

Derek retracta su mano inmediatamente, dejándola caer en su regazo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Escucha, colega, tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien, —Derek está de acuerdo lentamente.

—Creo que es necesario decir malditamente, —comienza Stiles, ajustando el cuello de su franela, —eso, como...n—trata de recordar sus opciones. ¿Qué eran ellos de nuevo? ¿Sexo, sin sexo, es sexo? Algo como eso. O fue... ¿atacar a Derek violentamente o atacar a Derek con calma? Joder es difícil pensar con Derek mirándolo así, después de tener a Derek tocándolo tan recientemente. —¡No podemos!

Derek frunce el ceño, frunce el ceño aún más profundamente. —No podemos, ¿qué?

Stiles se mueve entre ellos con manos temblorosas, examinando con los ojos la habitación para asegurarse de que no haya lobos a la vista para espiar esta conversación. —¡Esto!

—¿Esto qué?

—Oh, Dios mío, —Stiles se enfrenta con la cara. —Sé que no eres así de inconsciente. ¡Sabes que!

Derek exhala un suspiro que confirma las sospechas de Stiles, y luego cruje en su silla como si estuviera recostado de nuevo. —Si realmente no quieres...

—No, —sale con facilidad, a pesar de lo jodidamente mentira que es. Y Derek puede escuchar eso. Él puede escucharlo alto y claro.

Pero como es una buena persona y no un jodido animal, finge que no lo hace. Él solo escudriña la cara de Stiles por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza y desconectarse de su computadora. —Si no quieres, entonces no lo haremos.

Stiles tira de su camisa hacia abajo y trata de sentirse realizado. Él más o menos manejó la situación, así de fácil, pero todavía se siente... insatisfecho. Como si tuviera asuntos pendientes en algún momento. —¡Muy bien!

—Si esto es por Scott, ya sabes, puedo hablar con él y...

—No… —Stiles señala un amenazador dedo en la cara de Derek. Derek se queda bizco mirándolo, y luego hace clic en sus ojos hacia la cara de Stiles con una sonrisa delgada. Como si él pensara que es jodidamente divertido. —... incluso no pienses en decirle una palabra a Scott. ¡Ni una maldita palabra!

—¿No crees que él y yo podríamos beneficiarnos de una charla?

—¿Una charla? —Stiles tiene una visión de Scott empujando la cabeza de Derek a través de un ensaladero.

—Una disculpa.

Stiles arroja sus manos al aire. —Francamente, amigo, ¡realmente no hay palabras que sean lo suficientemente apologistas para todo! Como... ¡no se puede quitar una mierda!

—¿Qué pasa contigo y los extraños nombres de mascotas?— Derek le da a Stiles una mirada burlona junto con otra de sus sonrisas, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. —¿Camarada? ¿Machote? ¿Compañero?

Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso. Él niega con la cabeza, se da cuenta de que es verdad y confiesa: —debe ser un tic nervioso.

Derek se inclina aún más hacia atrás en su silla. Stiles está empezando a reconocer eso como el movimiento de confianza de Derek, como si solo pretende que todo es casual y genial, puede hacer que sean todos informales y geniales. —Porque te pongo nervioso.

—Sé que no estás tratando de coquetear conmigo, —advierte Stiles peligrosamente, cerrando sesión en su propia computadora y levantando su mochila del suelo. —Sé que no lo estas.

—No lo estoy, —dice Derek, pero está sonriendo. El maldito falso.

—El proyecto está hecho y enviado por correo electrónico, —dice, sacando su memoria flash de la computadora y levantando las manos en el aire como si estuviese hecho. —Tienes que dejar de sentarte detrás de mí y poner tus malditos pinchos de carne en mi espalda.

—¿Pinchos de carne?

—¡Y eso es todo! ¡Finito! —Derek suspira por su nariz cuando Stiles se pone de pie, apoyando su mochila en sus hombros y fijando a Derek con el ceño fruncido. —¡Ese es el final de la historia! ¡No podemos hacerlo más! —Una pausa. —Vaqeuero. Hay uno nuevo. Solo una broma amistosa entre amigos, —Stiles comienza a retroceder, hacia la puerta, mientras Derek se levanta de su propia silla y recoge su bolso. —¡Porque eso es lo que somos! Solo amigos. De hecho, ni siquiera amigos. Conocidos. Si. Simplemente viejos conocidos. Quizás ni siquiera Compañeros de clase. ¡Pares! Solo pares.

Derek le da a Stiles una sonrisa cansada, comienza a caminar para seguirlo fuera de la habitación. —Solo compañeros. Bien.

—Está bien, bueno. Me alegro de que esté fuera del camino.

****

Derek cierra la puerta del armario del conserje detrás de él, y tan pronto como están solos, Stiles está saltando sobre él. Las extremidades se enredan y jadean y los labios se buscan el uno al otro en la tenue luz debajo de la bombilla que Derek sigue golpeando con su cabeza porque es tan alto, joder.

Stiles queda atrapado contra la pared de estanterías detrás de ellos, colocándose lo más que puede para sentarse en la más alta que puede alcanzar antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y acercándolo para un beso más profundo. Derek gruñe en la boca de Stiles en el manejo, agarrándose a las caderas de Stiles y tirando de ellas hasta que quedan al ras el uno contra el otro.

Él saca sus labios de los de Derek e inclina su cuello hacia atrás, una invitación clara, y Derek lo toma felizmente para besar la lengua con besos descuidados a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello. Stiles respira, levanta la mirada hacia el cielo raso del maldito armario en el que se encuentran, y piensa que aquí vamos otra vez.

Cómo terminaron aquí... es tan estúpido. Es tan estúpido. Un segundo Stiles caminaba junto a Derek en los pasillos casi desiertos, seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. Porque no conectar con Derek es irrefutablemente la maldita cosa, no importa lo que piense su polla u hormonas omega; simplemente no hay dos formas de hacerlo. Él puede racionalizar todo lo que quiera.

Y él lo sabía, no hace cinco minutos.

Lo que sucedió fue que Derek existía. Simplemente caminando y sin decir mucho de nada, sin darle importancia a Stiles por haberlo cerrado, sin darle miradas sucias, solo serlo. En su estúpidamente atractiva camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros ajustados y buena cara.

Stiles pensó que no podía creer que me enganchara con eso, y luego pensó, ¡no es que importe!

Él ya no estaba haciendo eso.

—Espero que a la Sra. Rose le guste nuestro proyecto, —había dicho Derek, todo genial y relajado.

—Sí, —asintió Stiles en un escándalo. —Ponemos el tiempo.

Ambos deben haber pensado exactamente lo mismo en el mismo momento. Porque el tiempo que supuestamente estaban poniendo trabajando tan6U duro en este proyecto en realidad, en parte, se gastó, bueno. No haciendo eso. No hacer eso en absoluto.

Derek se tensó moderadamente, sus hombros se juntaron como si estuviera pensando en los jodidos dedos de Stiles otra vez, y Stiles juntó sus manos frente a él y comenzó a pensar en el cuerpo de Derek encima de él, la forma en que sus músculos se movían cuando él... .

Lo siguiente en lo que Stiles estaba pensando fue en oh, hey, hay un armario de conserje vacío y luego... y luego...

Derek palmea a Stiles a través de sus pantalones vaqueros y Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra una multitud de artículos de limpieza que se agitan en el estante, chocando entre ellos con un efecto dominó que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a alguien sobre los dos aquí.

Aparentemente a ninguno de ellos le importa mucho, porque en unos segundos, los pantalones y boxers de Stiles se caen de sus caderas y Derek está rodeando sus dedos a lo largo de la unión entre sus caderas y su entrepierna.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Dice Derek, tomando un segundo para simplemente presionar el botón de pausa en este maldito. Mueve sus manos sobre las caderas de Stiles y las coloca allí con firmeza, pero no toca en ningún otro lugar, sin distraer a Stiles ni incitarlo a la respuesta que quiere con sexo. Debería ser suficiente para recordarle a Stiles lo que había estado pensando antes. Debería ser más que suficiente para que Stiles baje del estante y se ponga los pantalones.

Pero. Él no hace eso. —Sí, —respira en cambio, tocando el cuello de Derek como si lo necesitara, y en cierto modo, realmente lo hace. —Sí. Sí.

Derek besa a Stiles en los labios, se abre camino hasta su oreja, dejando un rastro de saliva detrás de él. —Necesito que te calles, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles asiente, sin pensar, porque no tiene idea de lo que está buscando. Absolutamente ningún maldito concepto de lo que está a punto de sucederle.

La primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, también por casualidad la última, el tipo fue duro. Stiles no mencionó que era su primera vez porque no quería parecer infantil, a pesar de que tenía dieciséis años y en el bar con una identificación falsa de que su padre le habría destrozado la cabeza si él sabía que existía. ¿Y Stiles? Obviamente dieciséis. No había nada bueno, tal vez él solo tiene una cara joven, no jodidamente.

Al tipo no parecía importarle mucho, como si le gustara de esa manera, y esa debería haber sido la primera pista de Stiles de que no iba a ser exactamente el cuento de hadas que siempre había construido para estar en su cabeza. En resumen, no fue tan bueno, y ni siquiera puede decir que lo haya disfrutado tanto. Oh bien.

Esto, claramente, fue un juego de pelota completamente diferente. Stiles no había esperado tanto.

Entonces, cuando Derek cae rápidamente de rodillas frente a Stiles y lame la cabeza de su polla, el cerebro de Stiles simplemente se va... adiós.

Ajusta su lugar en el estante, que, dicho sea de paso, está crujiendo como si en algún momento se derrumbara sobre ambos, pero Stiles tiene muy buena autoridad que si eso realmente y realmente sucediera, los reflejos de Derek ser lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo. Entonces, realmente no se está preocupando demasiado por eso, y por qué lo estaría, cuando Derek está chupando la punta de su puto pene.

Stiles gime en la parte posterior de su garganta, tratando de mantenerse lo más silencioso posible, como dijo Derek. Es difícil. Es muy, muy, difícil. Se hace más difícil cuando Derek comienza a tomar más de él, tirando otra pulgada y luego chupando hasta la punta, otra pulgada, de regreso a la punta; Stiles comienza a temblar y derriba otra ronda de latas de Lysol.

Debajo de él, Derek se quita y presiona con un dedo sus sonrientes labios. Stiles asiente con la cabeza frenética y silenciosamente de acuerdo, solo queriendo que esa sensación vuelva, y Derek le la da. Aunque, esta vez, realmente no facilita a Stiles. Acepta tanto como Stiles como puede de una vez, y Stiles no puede evitarlo, grita.

Ya sea porque no puede evitarlo o porque quiere sacar un último sonido de Stiles antes de saberlo mejor, Derek acaricia la sensible vena de Stiles con la lengua mientras se aleja, y Stiles grita de nuevo, empujando su puño contra su boca para intentar detenerlo.

—No puedo, —sisea, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Derek le lame la punta un par de veces, por si acaso. —No puedo, no puedo, voy a gritar.

—Está bien, —Derek soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, —todavía hay maestros de lobos en el campus, Stiles, si nos oyen...

—Lo sé. —Imagina a la Sra. Rose irrumpir en esta jodida escena homoerótica en el armario de un conserje: pensando por adelantado como sea, no puede hacer la vista gorda ante esta mierda. En los terrenos de la escuela. Luego se imagina a su propio puto padre siendo llamado a la oficina del director porque, adivina qué, su hijo está en problemas, y nunca creerá lo que por ahora. Esos pensamientos por sí solos deberían ser suficientes para mantenerlo callado para siempre, pero sabe sin lugar a dudas que si Derek pone su boca sobre él otra vez, va a perderlo. Absolutamente jodidamente explotar.

Afortunadamente, Derek tiene una mejor idea.

—Aquí, aquí, —susurra, colocando su gran mano sobre la boca de Stiles y usando la otra para deslizarse a lo largo de la erección de Stiles, resbaladiza y trabajable de la saliva de Derek. El gemido de Stiles es amortiguado bastante efectivamente por la mano de Derek, lo suficiente como para que Stiles piense que incluso un lobo solo lo oiría si realmente se pararan y lo escuchan, como si estuvieran buscando específicamente a dos hombres que tengan sexo en un armario. Lo cual, la mayoría de la gente no sería. Así que. —Ahí vamos, —murmura suavemente en la oreja de Stiles, bombeando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un ritmo constante que tiene a Stiles casi mordiendo la carne de la palma de Derek.

Stiles golpea sus manos en la camisa de Derek, buscando algo, mientras su orgasmo aumenta cada vez más, y Derek besa sus dedos sobre la cara de Stiles, frotando su pulgar sobre la parte superior de su mejilla. Stiles hace otro gemido amortiguado, esta vez más agudo, necesitado, desesperado, y Derek se mueve más rápido.

—Lo sé, —dice, —tranquilo, bebé, tranquilo.

Y no tiene mucho tiempo para meditar sobre esa palabra cariño, qué afectuoso, íntimo e íntimo es, cuando se lo compara con la jodida situación en la que se encuentran ahora, porque segundos más tarde, él se viene a chorros y casi arañando en la camisa de Derek para contener un gemido.

Derek se quita de la cara de Stiles, dejando que el omega inhale y exhale profundamente sin ser impedido por un objeto extraño. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa la mejilla de Stiles, pasando sus dedos arriba y abajo de su pecho en un ritmo constante.

—Hm, —Stiles comenta cuando vuelve a encontrar su voz, echando un vistazo al desastre que hizo por toda su camisa. —Es una pena que no tengas tus toallitas húmedas.

Derek levanta sus cejas. Luego, alarga la mano y da palmadas en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila (porque todavía la tiene puesta, santo Dios mío), antes de sacar un pequeño paquete de toallitas de viaje.

—Oh, mierda, —Stiles suelta una carcajada mientras Derek saca una toalla y comienza a trabajar en la camisa de Stiles. —No puedo creer… la inteligencia de todo.

¿Cómo esto incluso computa? El alfa que se mete en peleas con el mejor amigo de Stiles 24/7, y gana un buen setenta por ciento del tiempo, es un jodido nerd que mantiene su dormitorio misteriosamente limpio y camina con paquetes de toallitas húmedas de tamaño de viaje. Y Stiles no es lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que Derek los está usando constantemente para cosas como limpiar, ven, oh, no, señor bob. El tipo probablemente moja toallitas para todo; probablemente sea una de esas personas que tiene que limpiar un baño público antes de sentarse. Utiliza esas toallitas húmedas para desinfectarse las manos antes de comer su almuerzo y friega una mancha de ketchup antes de que se ponga y se quite las marcas de los zapatos, y es solo así...

Lindo. Ridículamente jodidamente lindo.

—Siento que te he visto usando camisetas de Avengers (Los Vengadores) una docena de veces antes, y me estás llamando nerd, aquí. —Tira la toalla en la papelera colocada a un par de metros de ellos.

—Um… ya no es nerd una vez que es un éxito de taquilla. Puedes venir a verme cuando Wet Wipes the Movie llegue a los cines, amigo.

—Vaquero.

—Mierda, —se ríe Stiles para sí mismo, rodando los ojos antes de volver a ponerse los pantalones en las caderas, volviendo a subirlos. —No sé por qué te sigo haciendo eso.

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con una confusión falsa, sonriendo. —¿Creí que establecimos que es porque te pongo nervioso?

Con un suspiro, Stiles empuja a Derek fuera de su camino para colocar su mochila nuevamente sobre sus hombros y pararse de nuevo desde el estante.

En este punto, son solo dos folladas en el armario de un conserje con una toalla húmeda manchada en un bote de basura justo al lado de donde están parados, y Stiles adivina que la realidad debería estar entrando, y de alguna manera lo hace. Pero no de la manera que debería ser.

Debería estar diciéndole que se burle y le diga mal a Derek, una vez más, que no pueden estar haciendo esta mierda por una media docena de razones y que es estúpido e idiota y que terminará mal.

En cambio, se establece en la forma de Stiles, finalmente, se da cuenta de que esto está sucediendo ahora. Él y Derek se están enganchando en los armarios del conserje y creando chistes dentro de la nada y Stiles realmente le gusta más allá del sexo, y a Derek parece gustarle Stiles, y... está sucediendo. Stiles oficialmente y completamente no sabe qué hacer al respecto, excepto dejarlo pasar. Monta la ola hasta que se estrelle.

Lo cual, inevitablemente, lo hará. Tal vez eso es la mitad de emocionante. La idea de que alguien podría haber entrado durante eso, la idea de que Scott podría haberlo hecho, por horrible que sea realmente considerarlo, pero en abstracto, hay algo innegablemente sexy en todo esto. Que están haciendo algo malo. Que tienen que mantenerlo en secreto, o de lo contrario.

Stiles repentinamente entiende el atractivo del romance prohibido.

No es que esté llamando a él y a Derek un romance o algo por el estilo.

—Aquí, —Derek saca una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entrega a Stiles, quien la examina para examinar la escritura. ¡Es para el lugar de pizza de su familia, es tarjeta de una rebanada gratis! una pequeña caricatura divertida de una pizza sonriéndole. —Deberías venir alguna vez. Nunca lo haces.

Piensa en cómo Derek lo ha notado, incluso con la cantidad de tráfico que un lugar popular debe tener, y se pregunta de nuevo cuánto tiempo le ha gustado a Derek a Stiles. —Sí, —él acepta, guardando la tarjeta. —Scott.

—Claro, —Derek asiente con una mirada amarga en su rostro. —Bueno, no se lo digas.

Stiles mira hacia arriba. Se encuentra con los ojos de Derek directamente. —No se lo digas, —Stiles repite; porque no cree que Derek se da cuenta del peso total de lo que realmente significa esa frase.

O, tal vez, lo hace. Porque él lo dice de nuevo. —No se lo digas.

\----

Resultó que a la Sra. Rose le gustó su proyecto idiota sobre Emily Dickinson. De hecho, le gustó tanto, a pesar del hecho de que lo único que hicieron fue crear un PowerPoint en el que actuaran como si tuvieran verdadero talento para descifrar la poesía, y odiaron a los demás tanto que les pide a Stiles y a Derek que presenten su proyecto estúpido a la clase para mostrar a todos los demás cómo se hace.

—Tal vez fue el sexo, —Stiles guiñó un ojo a Derek después de que salieron de clases el día que los detuvo para contarles. Derek se echó a reír, aunque ambos sabían que era completamente debido a la elección de su tema y la forma en que atendían descaradamente a la obsesión de la Sra. Rose por analizar las normas de género.

De cualquier manera, se paran frente a la clase, Derek en un lado del tablero y Stiles en el otro, y se turnan para presentar su proyecto de mierda. No se le ocurrió a Stiles en ese momento, a pesar de que sintió que se le encendía la cara en más de una ocasión cuando consideró el hecho de que estaba parado frente a un salón de clases junto al chico con el que tiene sexo con el conserje por estos días, que estar ahí con Derek frente a todos podría... ¿moverse?

Habría sido una noticia diez veces mayor si Derek y Scott se hubieran visto obligados a trabajar juntos en un proyecto. Lo más probable es que todos y cada uno de los intentos de hacer que Scott y Derek entren en una habitación solos para resolver las cosas o trabajar en algo o incluso ser civilizados entre sí durante diez segundos han terminado en derramamiento de sangre y lágrimas, y esas historias aún pasar por la escuela como putas leyendas; Lo mismo hubiera pasado en esta clase.

Pero, todavía es una noticia bastante decente que Stiles, el mejor amigo del enemigo, tuvo que trabajar con Derek en algo. Realmente, realmente debería haberle ocurrido a Stiles en algún momento que la gente podría hablar. Nunca ha sido parte del rumor excepto en menciones casuales (¿oíste que Derek Hale estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Scott McCall por empujar a Stiles Stilinski en el pasillo?), Lo que fue un empujón lúdico, pero Stiles pensó entonces en Derek tomaría cualquier excusa para entrar en una pelea), así que tal vez no lo vio por completo.

Debería haberlo hecho, sin embargo. Él realmente debería haberlo hecho.

Cuando sale a la calle después de dar su presentación con Derek, quien desaparece de la vista en el momento en que ve a Scott, y camina hacia su Jeep, siente que una mano enorme lo golpea en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarle del cuello hacia delante y grita de indignación.

—¡Hey! —Sisea, dando vueltas y medio esperando ver a otro omega tratando de pelear con él (porque una beta o un alfa nunca tratarían de pelear con él) pero en cambio ve a Scott. Pareciendo realmente enojado. Casi como se ve cuando hace contacto visual con Derek. —¿Qué es el...

—¿Alguna vez vas a decirme? —Exige, con los ojos enormes y acusadores.

La mente de Stiles inmediatamente comienza a reproducir una película de él y Derek tocándose ilícitamente; pero Scott no podría estar hablando de eso porque no hay forma de que él sepa sobre eso. Es una suerte que Stiles tenga un cerebro de pensamiento rápido, afortunado de no haber comenzado inmediatamente a arrastrarse por el suelo en busca de perdón, y en su lugar dice: —¿Decirte qué?

Scott cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Sobre tu y Hale trabajando juntos.

No es tan malo como la parte sexual. Aunque técnicamente la parte del sexo está entrelazada en algún lugar, Scott simplemente no tiene ni una pizca de pista al respecto. Stiles se pasa la palma por la frente, mira por encima de la cabeza de Scott y suspira. Debería haber pensado realmente cómo iba a manejar esto si Scott alguna vez se enteraba. Él realmente debería haberlo hecho. —Yo bien...

—Me lo ocultaste, —un dedo moreno se asoma a su rostro con enojo, —lo escondiste.

—¡Vale! —Stiles se defiende inútilmente. —No quería...

—¡Deberías haber pedido otro compañero, Stiles! —A pesar de lo estúpido que es para Scott sugerirlo, dice esto. —¿Sabes lo jodidamente loco que me hace pensar que él está cerca de ti? ¿Sabes y entiendes lo psicópata que es? ¿Lo entiendes?

En realidad, no, Stiles piensa amargamente. Derek no es psicópata O, al menos, no lo es cuando Scott no está en la sala, pero lo cierto es que se puede decir lo mismo sobre Scott en lo que respecta a Derek, y la prueba está en el pudín justo aquí y ahora. Nadie más podría volver a Scott tan paranoico, y nadie más podría llevar a Scott lo suficientemente loco como para molestar a su mejor amigo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde la gente está disminuyendo la velocidad para escucharlo; es como una jodida enfermedad, piensa Stiles. —Sabes, esta es la razón por la que no te lo dije, —comienza a caminar hacia donde está estacionado su Jeep, y Scott lo sigue con pisadas enojadas, —es exactamente por eso que no te lo dije.

—Porque sabías que tendría un problema.

—¡Porque sabía que estarías loco por eso! ¡No es gran cosa, Scott!

Mientras Stiles abre la puerta del lado del conductor de su Jeep, Scott extiende su mano y la cierra de nuevo con un golpe: Stiles se da vuelta y lo mira boquiabierto, con la boca abierta e indignado. —No estoy loco, Stiles, —señala con otro dedo en su rostro, —Estoy tratando de cuidarte. Ese tipo, esa mierda, no debería estar cerca de los omegas.

Y otra vez, con los alfas luchando por omegas. En realidad, en esta situación particular, hay factores como que Scott y Derek se odian y la larga, larga historia de fechorías que se han hecho unos a otros, pero esto en específico es lo que realmente los separa a los dos. Stiles siendo un omega hace que todo sea mucho más jodidamente loco de lo que sería de otra manera, solo porque él es tan manso e indefenso y flaco y los alfas tienen un impulso extraño para marcar a los omegas como los suyos. Romántico o platónico o simplemente por pura mierda, todos los alfa en esta escuela y pueblo abandonados por Dios tienen al menos un omega que si algún alfa siquiera mira en el camino equivocado, lo matará.

A veces, ni siquiera tiene que ser un omega que conozcan. Stiles ni siquiera puede contar con las manos y los pies cuántas veces ha entrado un alfa al azar en la tienda de comestibles o en la estación de servicio para condenar a otro lobo por mirarlo demasiado tiempo o decir algo que lo hace sentir incómodo. Solo pasa.

Así que sí. En esta situación particular, realmente no está ayudando que Stiles sea ese omega para Scott. Y si por la forma en que Derek trata de ponerle las manos encima a Stiles es algo por lo que pasar, él diría que también se puede decir lo mismo de él.

Lo cual no es bueno No es bueno jodidamente nada bueno.

—No ha sido más que un profesional, Scott, —le asegura Stiles, y espera que Scott esté demasiado enojado como para escuchar el latido de su corazón. —El proyecto ya terminó, ahora, así que no hay nada de lo que enojarse.

Scott pone sus manos en sus caderas y mira. —Excepto la parte donde me mentiste.

—No mentí. Solo, retengo algo de información.

—Entonces cuando me dijiste que estabas castigado… —El corazón de Stiles se hunde, y él sabe que está acorralado en una esquina, —en realidad no estabas en la estúpida casa de Derek Hale, ¿o sí?

Stiles mueve los dedos, abre la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurre una salida. Como Scott conoce a Stiles tan bien, reconoce el movimiento de los dedos como lo que es y arroja las manos al aire. —¡Lo sabía!

—Lo siento, —Stiles dice inmediatamente antes de que Scott pueda entrar en otra tangente, también, porque legítimamente lo es. —Lo siento, ¿está bien? —Era una mierda por su parte mentir así a su mejor amigo. Eso es irrefutable —Pero tienes que admitir que tiendes a alejarte un poco... de tu balancín cada vez que Derek entra en la ecuación.

—Eso no es...

—Estamos peleando en un estacionamiento ahora mismo por el tipo, Scott.

Su mejor amigo frunce los labios y frunce el ceño culpablemente, desviando la vista para mirar el Jeep. Ni siquiera él puede discutir con ese punto. —Simplemente no me gusta ese tipo, y no me gusta que esté con mis amigos.

Stiles asiente, porque no puede decir nada más.

—El proyecto ya está hecho, ¿no?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, abriendo su puerta de nuevo para entrar.

—Entonces, ¿ya no lo verás?

Hay una pausa. No lo suficiente como para que Scott sospeche de por qué le lleva tanto tiempo responder a esa pregunta obvia, pero lo suficiente como para que Stiles lo haga. Echa un vistazo más allá de la cabeza de Scott, donde está de pie en el pavimento al lado de su bicicleta, y cierra la puerta al mismo tiempo que dice —no, no lo haré, —esperando que el golpe sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el alfa se pierda el mentira.

****

Eso debería haber sido eso. Eso debería haber sido definitiva y definitivamente el último clavo en el ataúd de Stiles y Derek, peleando con su mejor amigo por un chico. ¡Venga! ¿Qué tan infantil y estúpido puede ser? Stiles debería haber vuelto a ser como antes, con Derek; de pie al margen con los brazos cruzados mirando al hombre luchar con su mejor amigo. Nada más y nada menos. Es un espacio seguro, y es mejor, porque ese escenario no implica contarle a Scott una red de putas mentiras solo para que pueda tener un orgasmo.

Lamentablemente, eso no fue todo. Ni por asomo.

Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión sobre Derek antes de tomar la decisión por él. Estaba revolviendo el cesto de su ropa, hurgando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para tratar de encontrar un billete de cinco dólares que había tenido una vez, y en lugar de eso, sacó la tarjeta que Derek le había dado la última vez habían estado solos juntos.

Stiles bajó la vista hacia la tarjeta con los labios fruncidos, hacia la estúpida y puñetera tarta de pizza con una sonrisa en su rostro inexistente, y supo que estaba jodido. Absolutamente y completamente jodido. No había forma de que Stiles pudiese volver a cómo eran las cosas antes, no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y actuar como nunca antes había sucedido. Simplemente no es realista. Es una mierda, y no es una buena idea, y Stiles sabe que lamentará el día que tomó esta decisión; pero mirando esa tarjeta, él sabe que no tiene otra opción.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? (Él sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero la idea es tan horrible y horrible que no puede permanecer despierto durante demasiado tiempo).

Entonces, en lugar de hacer lo correcto, se sube a su Jeep y se dirige a la pizzería Hale en Main Street.

Al igual que un villano en una película, se pone la capucha y aparca en el estacionamiento para el lugar de helado al otro lado de la calle, porque su auto es probablemente la mierda más reconocible en toda esta ciudad y si Scott incluso escuchó el rumor de Stiles y su auto estaba en el estacionamiento de Hale, había venido corriendo aquí en un instante para volar la casa con TNT.

Cruza la calle con ojos furtivos, se desliza por la puerta; de inmediato, es recibido por el aroma celestial de las especias y el derretimiento del queso y la salsa de tomate, y se siente como si se tirara al suelo en éxtasis y olfateara el lugar.

En cambio, actúa como una persona normal y camina hacia el mostrador. Cuando escanea la habitación y no ve a nadie de la escuela ni a nadie a quien él siquiera conozca, se baja la capucha e intenta actuar de manera casual.

Se hace mucho, mucho más difícil de rodar por casual cuando Derek dobla la esquina desde la parte posterior y sonríe al segundo que ve a Stiles esperando allí. Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa, y es tan estúpido, cursi e idiota, pero ahí están, sonriéndose el uno al otro en una pizzería mientras una canción de Top 40 se cierne sobre sus cabezas en el fondo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, —Stiles saluda al alfa tan pronto como está detrás de la caja registradora, —me apetece verte aquí.

—Lo sé, —Derek le hace un gesto al enorme cartel que se cierne sobre su cabeza y dice HALE FAMILY PIZZA. —Una loca coincidencia.

Stiles guarda en su bolsillo la tarjeta que Derek le dio, y luego la desliza por el mostrador como si estuvieran llevando a cabo una transacción comercial muy, muy seria. Derek mira los dedos de Stiles mientras se mueven a lo largo del mostrador de granito, y Stiles intenta no pensar demasiado en eso. —Vine a cobrar esto.

—De acuerdo, —Derek toma la tarjeta, garabatea algo a través de ella que se parece a su firma, y la tira en una pila llena de tarjetas similares. —Entonces, ¿de qué tipo?

Stiles solo ha estado aquí un total de, tal vez, diez veces en su vida. Y diez veces parece mucho, pero este lugar ha estado abierto desde que Stiles tenía siete años. Diez veces en casi diez jodidos años. No mucho en absoluto. Típicamente, cuando tiene sus reuniones clandestinas de pizza en el exterior de su auto, metiéndose pizza en la cara y rezando a Dios que Scott no vaya en su bicicleta, solo obtiene queso extra. Rápido, simple, bueno.

Es un buen modo de espera. —Queso extra, —dice, y justo cuando Derek comienza a moverse para agarrarlo, él lo reitera, —como, extra, Derek.

—Lo tengo.

—Quiero decir... ahogarme en eso. Tanto queso que tema ahogarme.

Derek lo mira, en algún lugar cruzado entre diversión y no, y luego desaparece para ir a buscar su pizza. Mientras Stiles espera, él toma los pequeños detalles del restaurante; la diminuta figurita de un chef italiano sentado en el mostrador al lado de donde está parado, el cojo pseudoartístico en las paredes que representa rollos de queso y hojas de albahaca, los suelos de baldosas, los típicos bancos de listones de madera para las casetas. Hay una imagen de la familia real Hale colgando a su izquierda, y él se acerca para examinarla un poco más profundo; Es solo Derek, sus hermanas y su madre, tal vez cuatro años atrás, a juzgar por el tamaño de Derek, de pie frente al lugar con estúpidas sonrisas en sus caras. Es agradable.

Derek regresa, deja caer el plato de papel frente a Stiles, y sonríe.

—Eso no parece que pueda ahogarme, —señala Stiles.

—Bien, —Derek soltó una carcajada, —ve y siéntate.

Stiles no sabe si ese es el código para esperarme, pero cuando tiene una rebanada de pizza en sus manos, a él no le importa en qué dirección. Elige la cabina más cercana y comienza a atiborrarse de inmediato, resoplando bocado tras bocado; a pesar de que acababa de tener algo de esto hace una semana en la casa de Derek, había olvidado lo buena que es esta mierda. Honestamente, irrumpirá en este lugar tarde y noche y se robará la receta familiar secreta. ¡Qué carajo1.

Aparentemente, era un código de espera para mí, porque un minuto más tarde Derek está saliendo por la puerta trasera, sin delantal, pero todavía con su camisa de trabajo negro con harina de trigo y HALE en letras blancas en el lado izquierdo. Él camina hacia donde Stiles está teniendo su experiencia religiosa y dice: —venga conmigo.

—Um, —Stiles chisporrotea con la boca llena de comida, —No he terminado con mi pizza? —Está a punto de comenzar si crees que realmente vine aquí solo para ti, tienes que pensar en venir amigo mío, esto es la mitad de ti y la mitad de la pizza, cuando Derek interrumpe.

—Traerla contigo, —pone los ojos en blanco mientras dice esto, agarrándose a la parte superior del brazo de Stiles para tirar de él. Stiles va con eso con poco más que un chillido desde la parte posterior de su garganta en protesta, masticando su pizza mientras Derek lo lleva por la puerta trasera hacia el aire fresco de la noche.

Una vez que están afuera, Stiles se apoya contra la pared para fijarse en su pizza. No presta atención a lo que Derek está haciendo mientras mastica metódicamente, sacando hasta el último bocado de su porción, y luego traga.

Si hubiera estado prestando atención, habría notado la forma en que Derek estaba mirando sus labios. Habría sido una advertencia para cuando el alfa agarra a Stiles por el hombro y empuja su cabeza contra la pared, inclinando la barbilla de Stiles para que resoplara su cuello.

Stiles toma otro bocado de su pizza mientras Derek le da un chupetón, y piensa en lo extraño que sería para cualquiera que pudiera pasar por esta escena.

—He estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente, —Derek murmura en la oreja de Stiles, su aliento enfría la saliva del chupón para hacer temblar a Stiles. Se pregunta sobre eso por un segundo, lo adoba mientras se mete la última corteza de pizza en la boca y la cruje. ¿Ha estado pensando tanto en Derek también?

Ha estado pensando en ese tipo lo suficiente como para no poder resistirse a venir a verlo, incluso con las amenazas que le había dado Scott el día de hoy. Eso es mucho pensar Suficiente para escribir una novela, lo más probable.

Derek besa la mejilla de Stiles, su sien, solo se queda ahí respirando el olor de su cabello, y a Stiles no le importa. Lo que sí le importa es... —ugh. Me encantaría participar en esto ahora mismo, pero, —extiende los dedos, largos y delgados, —estoy cubierto de grasa.

Hay una pausa, Derek revolviendo en sus bolsillos por algo, y luego una toallita húmeda está colgando frente a la cara de Stiles para que él la agarre por el aire. Stiles ni siquiera hace un comentario al respecto, esta vez, porque por supuesto Derek guarda un segundo paquete de viaje mientras está en el trabajo, simplemente lo toma con una sonrisa y se lo limpia.

Lo arroja al contenedor de basura más cercano tan pronto como termina, y luego limpia la humedad de sus pantalones vaqueros. —Está bien, —dice, —ahora podemos hacer esto.

Besar a Derek no envejece. Stiles siempre solía preguntarse cómo alguien podría soportar chupar la cara de otra persona por minutos seguidos, nunca entendió realmente el atractivo. Cada vez que veía una película con una escena de besos prolongada, o escuchaba a alguien en la escuela hablar sobre cómo besaban durante una hora, siempre arrugó la nariz y se preguntó cómo ninguno de ellos vomitó en ningún momento durante ese tiempo. . Besarse, cuando lo rompes, es algo así como... ¿asqueroso? Y extraño, asqueroso y raro, definitivamente. Lenguas luchando entre sí (o luchando por el dominio como en un fanfic malo - Stiles ha estado en internet antes, ¿está bien? Posiblemente leyendo fanfiction obsceno de Star Wars. No importa.) Simplemente nunca le atrajo realmente. Por lo general, puso los ojos en blanco y recorrió las largas descripciones de lo que estaban haciendo las dos partes, las colocaciones de manos, y así sucesivamente. Porque, realmente, ¿a quién le importa un beso? ¿Cuándo sucede el sexo?

Stiles ve ahora que la razón por la que no lo entendió antes era porque nunca le habían besado bien. La última vez que tuvo la lengua de alguien en la boca, fue ese tipo asqueroso en el bar que solo le gustó porque era un omega, y sinceramente, se besó como un pez fuera del agua, que es realmente lo único que Stiles puede igualar. Como un bajo maldito o un bagre chupando el oxígeno de la boca de Stiles. Uno puede imaginar lo desagradable que sería.

Derek es simplemente diferente.

Stiles ahorrará las largas descripciones de los dedos, los movimientos de la lengua y los labios, pero basta decir que Derek sabe cómo besarse. Y él conoce los buenos lugares para poner sus manos (caderas, cuello, mejillas) y la buena manera de tomar descansos (moviendo los labios hacia abajo a lo largo del cuello de Stiles, la mandíbula) y... sí. Buen material.

Stiles se detiene por un segundo, apretando los dedos con más fuerza en la camisa de Derek, y dice: —Sabe como a pizza.

—Hice eso, —dice Derek, picoteándolo en la frente, —para que sepa bien.

—Ni siquiera puedo darte una mierda por ser estúpido al respecto. —Haces una buena pizza. Como, mierda, es tan jodidamente bueno, ¿cuál es el secreto?

—Receta familiar, —mueve las cejas y sonríe. —No puedo revelar ese tipo de información confidencial.

Stiles está a punto de intentar hacerle cosquillas de verdad, ya tiene los dedos largos afuera y listo para irse, cuando Derek frunce el ceño, una sonrisa se desvanece y levanta la cabeza en el aire como si estuviera escuchando algo. Un segundo o dos pases, y luego mira hacia abajo y le da a Stiles una expresión muy perpleja. —Estoy bastante seguro de haber escuchado la motocicleta de Scott.

Stiles se asusta. En un segundo, está abrazado a Derek junto a un maldito basurero después de haber comido una porción de pizza; luego, reflexionar sobre esta situación hará reír a Stiles, y al siguiente apartar las manos de Derek y gritar sobre mierda sagrada, tengo que irme. ¡Necesito irnos, necesitamos escondernos!

—No creo.

Stiles comienza a pasear de un lado a otro alrededor del recinto en el que se encuentran. Están encerrados en un lado por la parte posterior del restaurante, encajonados en otro junto a un contenedor de basura, en otro junto a otro contenedor de basura, pero luego hay un espacio abierto. Donde Stiles puede ver claramente la calle y la calle puede verlos claramente.

Es demasiado esperar que el olor a basura rompa el olor de Derek y Stiles compartiendo saliva. En conjunto, es demasiado esperar, cuando se trata de un alfa. Y Scott tiene una maldita nariz decente.

—Se está acercando.

Stiles levanta las manos en el aire y hace lo único que se le ocurre.

Él salta hacia adelante, con la clara intención de lanzarse de cabeza al contenedor más cercano y enterrarse en la basura para que Scott nunca tenga ninguna esperanza de olerlo a menos que esté buscando activamente (y por Dios, uno solo puede esperar que no lo esté)... pero Derek lo atrapa a mitad de camino.

El alfa envuelve su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Stiles y lo empuja hacia atrás contra su costado antes de que esté a medio camino de la basura, soltando una carcajada. —Porque girar en espiral por el aire en una pila de basura no es visible en absoluto, ¿verdad?

Stiles se escabulle del agarre de Derek y se tira al cemento como un pez fuera del agua, se esparce con las extremidades agitadas y un sonido indignado, antes de pararse en una posición de pie. —¡Tengo que irme!

Sin mirar por encima del hombro para ver lo que Derek hará con todo esto (si fuera inteligente, simplemente volvería al trabajo y volvería a trabajar; Stiles confía en que Derek sea inteligente. Va a estar equivocado en un minuto aquí, pero un hombre puede esperar, ¿no?), se escapa por detrás de Pizza Hale, corre a través de la interacción ocupada con media docena de bocinazos enviados a su manera, y llega a la heladería donde estacionó su Jeep.

No tiene tiempo ni siquiera de bailar el vals y pedir un cono, no tiene tiempo para quitarse la pizza y Derek huele su ropa y su piel, antes de que Scott esté doblando la esquina de su motocicleta y se detenga para detener el segundo él ve a Stiles parado allí.

Detrás de su espalda, Stiles cruza los dedos y le reza a quienquiera que esté allí -con suerte, un gobernante benigno que no lo odia- que Scott no lo olfateará demasiado.

—¡Oye!— Scott saluda al segundo que su casco está fuera de su cabeza. —¿fuiste a por helado?

—Estaba... a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto, —dice Stiles; que es solo una media mentira. Si fue legítimamente a buscar helado, Scott es la única persona a la que estaría enviando mensajes de texto de todos modos.

 

—¡Genial! —Se baja de su moto y deja caer su casco en uno de los manubrios. Comienza a hablar sobre probar un nuevo sabor, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza, pensando en cómo el dulce olor a azúcar del interior de la heladería debería ser más que suficiente para anular cualquier otra cosa que Stiles tenga sobre él en este momento.

Se están moviendo para caminar dentro, con suerte a la dulce libertad sin que Scott se dé cuenta de nada, cuando Scott se inclina bruscamente sobre sus hombros en una línea apretada y gira para mirar al otro lado de la calle.

Stiles no tiene que mirar para saber qué llamó su atención. Pero mira que lo hace, lentamente, y frunciendo el ceño. Él maldice la tierra sobre la que camina. Él realmente lo hace.

Al otro lado de la calle, Derek está de pie en la acera frente a la pizzería, mirando con odio. Jodido Jesucristo. Esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora mismo. Pero por supuesto que lo es. Por supuesto que es.

—¡Oye, Hale! —Grita Scott, a pesar de que no tiene que hacerlo para que Derek lo escuche, y Stiles se enfrenta con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe la nariz. —¿Tienes un hábito de mirar a los omegas?

La mandíbula de Derek se aprieta, tan jodidamente apretada que Stiles prácticamente puede ver los músculos trabajando dentro de su boca incluso desde donde está parado. —¿Te haces un hábito de venir a mi lado de la ciudad?

—¡Tu lado de la ciudad! —Scott se acerca al borde de la acera, inclinándose sobre él como si fuera a saltar por el camino para comenzar a golpearle el culo a Derek. —¡No recuerdo haber visto el puto memorándum en el periódico sobre que eres dueño de una propiedad!

Cada pelea que estos dos tienen es realmente tan estúpida. Es difícil de creer, sí, pero Dios Todopoderoso, se están quedando sin material, y está empezando a mostrarse.

Derek levanta un dedo para señalar el letrero con su apellido en letras grandes, frunciendo el ceño, y Scott resopla con indignación. Su cuerpo se aprieta de la forma en que Stiles sabe que lo hace cuando le da ganas de golpear algo, por lo que decide que ya es hora de que intervenga antes de que esto se torne más feo de lo que ya es.

—Vamos a entrar, —dice Stiles en un tono de voz suplicante, tirando del brazo de Scott para arrastrarlo hacia donde el helado los está esperando. Al principio, el alfa no se mueve ni una pulgada, no da nada para que Stiles trabaje, y Stiles suspira, intenta tirar más fuerte a pesar de que es inútil de cualquier manera. —Venga.

Scott, finalmente, se da vuelta y pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles protectoramente, un tanto posesivamente, y comienza a alejarlo de Derek y el helado, desviándolo hacia el estacionamiento donde está estacionado el Jeep de Stiles. —No quiero estar a una milla de él, —murmura oscuramente, lo suficientemente alto para que Derek lo oiga si está escuchando. Y lo más probable es que sea.

Él mira por encima de su hombro mientras Scott lo lleva más y más lejos, para encontrar a Derek parado allí, mirándolos. Parece que sus puños dan vueltas y vueltas, una y otra vez, como si no quisiera nada más que venir aquí para empujar a uno de ellos en la cara de Scott por llevarse el omega, incluso después de haber chupado su marca en el cuello de Stiles.

Cuando Scott abre la puerta para Stiles y lo empuja dentro del automóvil, se da la vuelta, mueve el puño en el aire y grita: —¡mantente alejado de mi mejor amigo, Hale!. —Scott literalmente no tiene idea de cuánto de un guantelete que está lanzando al decir eso, ninguno en absoluto. Para Scott, es una advertencia y nada más, una señal de no tocar colgando del cuello de Stiles con la firma de Scott en la parte inferior.

Scott no sabe que Derek ya tocó a Stiles, que ha arrastrado sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Stiles y ha reclamado partes de él a las que Scott no puede acceder. Es mejor que él no lo sepa, pero en esta situación particular...

Simplemente va a crear más problemas. Stiles sabe sin lugar a dudas que no importa cuán frío y calmado pueda ser Derek, cuán agradable y gentil es con Stiles, es un alfa todavía, hasta los huesos. Y los alfas no se follan como otros alfas que les ocultan cosas. Todo está en su naturaleza.

Una vez más, cuando Scott cierra la puerta de golpe para Stiles después de decirle que deberían encontrarse en el otro lugar de helados al otro lado de la ciudad, Stiles se sienta allí por un momento y piensa en detenerse. Aquí y ahora, dejándolo todo en blanco. No más furtivamente con Derek. No más besuqueos y no más pizza y no más pañales en los armarios del conserje. ¡Nada de eso! Simplemente avance antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más profundas, antes de que deje de ser sexo y deseo y empiece a ser... bueno.

Comienza a ser sobre el corazón roto. Pero eso solo comienza a sentirse inevitable. Stiles lo sabe, incluso ahora, sentado en su Jeep y alejándose de la cuadra donde Derek todavía está parado, pero algo en él acaba de romperse. Derek ha roto algo.

Por alguna razón, sea cual sea el motivo, simplemente no puede dejar esto. Hipocresía. No lo hará

Esto va a ser malo.

Stiles piensa, que sea malo, entonces.

A veces, quince minutos de bien (genial, maravilloso, increíble) hacen que las dos horas de mal (horrible, triste, enojado) valen la pena. ¿Verdad?

*****

La escuela es extraña, ahora.

Antes, Stiles intentaba constantemente luchar con Scott de esta manera y la otra, mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Derek sin importar nada; pero, sinceramente, en comparación con esto, está empezando a parecerse mucho a lo que Derek solía buscar activamente entre ellos dos. A Stiles le está empezando a ocurrir que tal vez Derek solía empujar deliberadamente a Scott a peleas y discusiones, y Stiles no es estúpido, ahora. Él ya no está ajeno. Él sabe por un hecho sólido que si Derek estaba haciendo algo de esa mierda a propósito y no solo siendo él mismo, entonces Stiles desempeñó un papel en todo eso.

La idea de que Derek esté dispuesto a pelear literalmente contra alguien por estar a tres metros de Stiles durante cinco minutos... bueno. Es estúpido y tiene cerebro alfa y Stiles lo odia. Mientras que también, en algún lugar en lo más profundo de él, enterrado lejos con el resto de sus tendencias de omega, está más o menos metido en eso. Lo que sea.

El punto es que ahora, Derek se mantiene alejado. Y está comenzando a mostrarse... como en, la gente comienza a darse cuenta. Hay murmullos en toda la escuela sobre cómo Derek y Scott finalmente han enterrado el hacha, porque ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que tuvieron una pelea a gritos en clase o una pelea a puñetazos durante la educación física. Eso es lo más que han pasado sin pelear por algo desde, bueno... probablemente desde el quinto grado. Entonces esto es monumental. Es todo de lo que aparentemente alguien tiene que hablar; en todas partes Stiles va con Scott, incluso él puede escuchar los susurros, por lo que solo Dios sabe cuánto escucha Scott.

Sin embargo, él no comenta sobre eso. Stiles duda mucho de que le moleste que Derek no haya estado allí para pelear últimamente.

No es como si él supiera por qué. Si él supiera por qué, entonces estaría echando humo. Puta mierda enojado con espuma saliendo de su boca.

Derek los evita ahora porque:

a.) la mitad de la razón por la que siempre los estaba arengando era porque quería acercarse a Stiles (un intento de mierda, pero un alfa es un alfa y al final... ¿funcionó un poco?)

b.) obtiene su tiempo Stiles en otro lugar y de lo contrario. Ya no necesita golpear a Scott para alcanzar su objetivo final.

En las últimas dos semanas, Stiles y Derek se han escabullido para verse prácticamente todas las noches. Tan pronto como Stiles sepa que Scott está en casa y probablemente no vaya a ir a la ciudad pronto, le enviará la señal del batman a Derek (es decir, le enviará un mensaje de texto con el emoji de la oruga, sin importar lo inexplicable que pueda ser). Si no ha estado ocupado, Derek va a la casa de Stiles para estacionar a una cuadra o más de distancia para que Stiles salga por su ventana y corra hacia él, o, si el padre de Stiles no estaba a casa, Derek entraría a la habitación de Stiles.

En su mayoría hablan, en realidad. Al final, Stiles y Derek tienen una broma decente bastante a medias una vez que entran en juego, y es muy fácil caer en un ritmo con Derek en una conversación. Todos y cada uno de los silencios que encuentran son cómodos y están llenos con los sonidos de una película o programa de televisión (o besos), y se llevan muy bien. Que es... algo gracioso, en realidad. Cuando Stiles piensa en cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen, pero nunca se les ha permitido realmente tener una conversación individual o cualquier tipo de conversación, es gracioso que haya sido así.

Que se quieren tanto el uno al otro, después de todo. Es casi una pena cuánto tiempo les llevó llegar a este punto.

A veces, hacen otras cosas. El tipo de cosas que hacen que Stiles se frote la piel con más fuerza en la ducha a la mañana siguiente para que Scott nunca pueda verlo.

Es casi rutina, por ahora. Si Scott y Stiles cruzan caminos directos con Derek, él es muy, muy cuidadoso de no hacer nada más que darle a Stiles una mirada superficial, completamente inocua sin nada cargado, y no se atreve a hacer contacto visual con Scott. . Stiles está contento de no haber tenido que decir en voz alta que no es una maldita opción para que Derek y Scott continúen de la misma manera que lo hacen normalmente si diez minutos más tarde Derek planea poner sus manos sobre Stiles. Eso es un jodido dado.

Así que c.) Hacerse físico con Scott solo resultará en que Derek no pueda hacerse físico con Stiles. Probablemente sea suficiente incentivo para mantener a Derek dócil por días.

Entrando a la sala del almuerzo hoy, Derek ya está sentado en su mesa típica con sus súper amigos vestidos de negro, escogiendo distraídamente su hamburguesa y dándole a Stiles una mirada rápida. Tan pronto como cierran los ojos, Erica se da vuelta en su silla, los labios rojos mordisqueando la piel de una manzana, para mirar a Stiles también.

Stiles no sabe cuánto le ha dicho Derek a sus amigos sobre ellos. Él ha estado operando bajo el supuesto de que nadie, como en ningún jodido, no es un alma, pero los dos tienen alguna idea de lo que está pasando con ellos. Esa sería la apuesta más segura, y es el tipo de cosa que Stiles pensó era evidente. Pero por la forma en que Erica lo está mirando ahora, apreciativamente como si le gusta lo que ve (estuvo enamorada de él por un tiempo si alguien recuerda eso - a Stiles le gusta seguir con ese pensamiento cada vez que se presenta a la escuela en pantalones ajustados de cuero y corsés que mejoran la escisión), y la forma en que Isaac y Boyd se unen para murmurar palabras que Stiles no puede oír sin apartar la vista de él, mientras que Derek simplemente se sienta allí como si nada de esto lo sorprendiera... .

Él piensa que tal vez Derek se lo dijo a sus amigos.

Qué tipo de no es justo Scott es, sinceramente, el único amigo de Stiles. Y tal vez eso suene un poco triste, pero no es que los dos hayan necesitado a alguien más. Stiles y Scott comparten todo, hacen todas las cosas juntos, y no siempre ha habido mucho espacio para nadie más. El hecho de que Stiles ahora tiene algo que absolutamente y completamente no puede compartir con su mejor amigo...

Bien. Apesta. Quizás Stiles está celoso de que Derek tenga amigos con los que pueda hablar sobre lo que sean él y Stiles.

Mientras Stiles cruza la habitación para ponerse en línea para su propia hamburguesa, ignorando los ojos de Erica todavía aburridos en un lado de su rostro, rastreando cada peca que apostaría, piensa en lo que son, incluso. Los amantes secretos son un buen título, pero ¿qué implica eso? ¿Eso significa novios, pero solo en secreto? ¿Eso significa amigos con beneficios? ¿Eso significa algo?

Estas preguntas lo vuelven lo suficientemente loco como para cuando él está enviando a la oruga, y aún más cuando Derek está subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, Stiles está un poco enojado. El tipo de cabreado donde una parte de él sabe que no tiene ningún derecho o razón para estar cabreado, pero que no puede ayudarlo de ninguna manera, así que va a soltarlo sin importar si Derek cree que está siendo irracional. o no.

Tan pronto como Derek entra por la puerta con una taza de ventisca de leche en su mano, Stiles está atacando.

—¿Le dijiste a tus jodidos amigos sobre nosotros? —Exige, su voz sale más dura de lo que pretende. Pero no es tanto su culpa, en realidad, el hecho de que solo puedan hablar cuando están solos más tarde en la noche deja mucho espacio para guisar.

Derek parpadea, sostiene el helado como una ofrenda de paz, y frunce el ceño. —Yo... no se suponía que debía hacerlo

—¿Estás bromeando?, —Exige Stiles. Él considera que bofetear el helado de la mano de Derek en un espectáculo dramático de ira, pero piensa dos veces en él cuando se da cuenta de que es su sabor favorito. En lugar de eso, se saca el helado de la mano con aire vengativo y mueve la cuchara en el aire. —¿Así que le estás diciendo a la gente? ¡Cuando se supone que es jodidamente clandestino!

—¿Clandestino?— Él repite la palabra y exhala un suspiro. —Un montón de palabras que usaría para describirte, Stiles, pero clandestinas ni siquiera clasifican.

—¿Vas a explicarme por qué?

—Joder, —se pasa una mano por la mejilla, se sienta en la cama donde Stiles lamentablemente apuñala a su cuchara una y otra vez en su helado para mezclar los pedazos derretidos con los trozos no derretidos, suavizándolo todo. —Se los dije porque no se lo dirán a nadie.

—Eso crees.

—Así es. Son mis amigos, no harían eso. Tal vez estás acostumbrado a tener un bocazas para un mejor amigo... —Stiles se ofendería, pero... es verdad, —pero a mis amigos les puede importar una mierda sobre los chismes de la escuela secundaria. Han sabido que te quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Stiles se traga un trozo de helado y se limpia el helado que le baja por la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Oh. Por mucho tiempo. Stiles había asumido eso, por la forma en que Derek había hablado con él antes, pero... ¿escucharlo decir tan directamente en voz alta? Hace que Stiles se sienta un poco confuso dentro como una manta cálida en una noche fría. —Oh. Entonces... tú... hablas de mí. A ellos.

—Sí, —dice Derek lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Como hacen los amigos, hablamos sobre nuestros intereses. —Así que Stiles es un interés de Derek. Bueno, está bien. —¿Estás enojado de que se lo dijera?

—Lo estaba, —admite Stiles; y obviamente, está desinflado. El helado combinado con confesionarios románticos: funciona todo el tiempo. —Creo que estoy nervioso, porque si Scott alguna vez se enterara...

—Sí, —interrumpió Derek en el tono amargo de la voz que siempre usa cada vez que Scott aparece en una conversación. —Yo sé eso.

Si Scott alguna vez se enterará. A decir verdad, Stiles no es cien por ciento positivo de lo que sucedería exactamente si Scott alguna vez lo encontrara. Es fácil imaginar que se asustaría y golpearía a Derek en la cara una y otra vez, en el sentido abstracto. Como, en abstracto, por supuesto, Scott gritará, peleará y levantará todo tipo de infiernos si alguna vez se entera.

Cuando se entere. Stiles corrige en silencio en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

¿Pero, concretamente? Stiles tiende a alejarse de las imágenes reales de lo que sucede, porque, si es sincero, el pensamiento lo aterroriza. No le gusta el hecho de que podría depender de él elegir entre su mejor amigo y el suyo, lo que sea que sea Derek. A él no le gusta eso ni un poco. Si se le pidiera elegir, él sabe que elegiría a Scott. Años de amistad no pueden ser ignorados por un chico guapo que le trae helado y pizza.

Pero el pensamiento duele. Es probable que más de Stiles lo reconozca a sí mismo.

—... mis amigos no le contarían a nadie sobre nosotros, y mucho menos a Scott, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Stiles arroja su cuchara en su helado y rodea a Derek, cruzando las piernas y hundiendo las rodillas en el costado del muslo de Derek. —Hablando de nosotros, ¿qué exactamente les dijiste que somos?

Una mirada burlona cruza la cara de Derek, toda la frente fruncida y los labios curvados en un ceño fruncido. —Les dije que te estoy viendo.

Stiles agarra su taza de helado un poco más fuerte entre sus dedos. —Está bien... entonces, viéndome como en ti, deleita tus ojos con mí de vez en cuando, y...

—Te veo como si estuviéramos saliendo, Stiles.

Tiene esa sensación en el estómago como la gota en una montaña rusa o como si bajara corriendo una colina tan rápido como fuera posible: esa seguridad mezclada con inseguridad, siendo positivo de que esto está sucediendo ahora, pero no tan positivo sobre lo que vendrá después. Dejar caer, caer, pero no puede ver si hay un turno, o hacia dónde van a terminar, o qué tan rápido van a ir y qué tan lejos van a llegar.

Es la sensación más desagradable que Stiles ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Difícil de explicar.

Stiles intenta no reaccionar. Honestamente trata de no sonreír como un estúpido idiota ante la idea de ser oficial -tan oficial como dos amantes clandestinos- con Derek Hale, pero la sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro de todos modos. Él hiperconcentra en lanzar su helado con su cuchara, mirando hacia abajo para que Derek no lo vea tan estúpido al respecto.

Entonces, están saliendo. Las citas significan que hacen todo tipo de cosas juntas, y las citas significan que tiene a alguien para... bueno. Solo significa que tiene a alguien. Lo que esencialmente significa que no tiene que hacer gran cosa solo, si no tiene ganas. Teóricamente podría arrastrar a Derek a lo que quiera, porque ahora tiene una persona.

—Entonces, —comienza, pronunciando la palabra nerviosamente. Él recoge una cucharada de helado y luego lo tira de vuelta a la taza, se ve a sí mismo hacerlo como si fuera lo más fascinante que haya visto. Es para compensar el hecho de que obviamente está ansioso, y obviamente terminó. Duda de que esté funcionando o de que Derek no lo sepa. —La próxima semana, um… tengo mi celo.

Está tranquilo por un tiempo. Stiles no puede soportar mirar a Derek a la cara para ver qué encontraría allí. Además, realmente no quiere revelar sus mejillas sonrosadas para que Derek lo vea y saber que está avergonzado.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. Stiles no puede leer ese tono.

—Y, por lo general, no estoy en la escuela porque, ya sabes, —mueve su cuchara en el aire idiotamente, tiene ganas de darse una patada por ello. —Entonces... tal vez no me veas por un par de días...

Otra pausa, y luego Derek se aclara la garganta. Stiles juega con la mitad de un oreo enterrado en helado, deseando poder enterrarse en helado. —Bueno.

—O… —él comienza, traga saliva, —¿o podrías venir?

Derek se desplaza minuciosamente sobre la cama; por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles puede verlo juntar sus manos entre sus rodillas extendidas, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse unido. —¿Quieres que vaya?

—Si quisieras, —Stiles intenta encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Durante tu calor, ¿quieres que vaya?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Un sí o no directo sería útil, Stiles.

Las orejas de Stiles se calientan y él siente ganas de verter el helado derretido sobre su cabeza como excusa para rehuir esta conversación. —¡Yo bien! Sí, Derek, ¡quiero que vengas durante mi calor!

Todavía hay otra pausa, y Stiles tiene la mitad de la mente para levantarse de la cama y huir de la escena por completo para evitarle la vergüenza. —Estás diciendo que quieres que te folle.

Un tipo de sonido cruzado entre un chillido horrorizado y un grito de indignación sale de la boca de Stiles. Él deposita el helado en la mesa lateral de su cama para que pueda golpearse la cara con ambas manos, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás y adelante y atrás. —Sí, Derek, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a entrar en calor, y quiero, ¡quiero!

Este es un gran problema. Aún no han tenido sexo real. Ha habido muchos besos y chupones y pajas y mamadas, pero no para una verdadera penetración. Lo cual es un gran negocio, no solo porque es sexo e intimidad y hay mucha confianza allí y yadda yadda, sino también porque estará en celo.

Vulnerable.

—Tengo que preguntar eso, —y su voz suena tensa como si no estuviera disfrutando de esto más que Stiles. —Consentimiento previo y todo, eso es importante, Stiles. Vamos, —tira de las muñecas de Stiles para quitarle las manos del omega de la cara.

Stiles no quita sus manos, por lo que solo habla directamente en sus palmas, su voz suena amortiguada. —Estoy de acuerdo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienes todo mi permiso para penetrarme!

—Cristo, —Derek resopla, y deja de intentar tirar de las muñecas de Stiles. —No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Soy yo quien tiene que pensar en una buena excusa para obtener una nota de ausencia de mi madre, así que piensen en eso.

La idea hace que Stiles se ría en sus manos. Tal vez si Derek fuera perfectamente honesto con su madre acerca de dónde estaría (un jodido omega en celo), Stiles no duda por ocho segundos que la secretaria de la oficina tiene cientos de ese tipo de notas escondidas en un archivo armario en algún lugar) sería aún más mortificante para él.

Finalmente, le arranca las manos de la cara, que todavía tiene que ser rosado y humillado, y se encuentra con los ojos de Derek. Luego están sentados allí mirándose el uno al otro por un momento, dejando que la realidad se hunda. Realmente lo harán; Stiles finalmente va a tener a alguien que lo cuide a través de su calor y se asegurará de que lo esté haciendo bien y no sufra absolutamente en una excitación insoportable.

Alguien estará allí para manejar esa excitación. Derek en específico. Es suficiente pensar que Stiles se sonroja de nuevo y mira hacia otro lado.

—¿A qué hora debo ir? —Derek pide romper el hielo. —¿Qué día?

—Supongo que te mandaré un mensaje de texto con los detalles, —Stiles menea las cejas, —Marty McFly.

Derek ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Qué?

—En mi teléfono, —Stiles toma su teléfono que está a su lado en la cama y lo agita en el aire, —Te puse como Marty McFly para desviar sospechas.

Por un segundo, hay silencio de muerte, y luego Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz y suspira. Un suspiro profundo y cansado, como si estuviera reconsiderando tener relaciones sexuales con este enorme dorkasaurus jodido sentado junto a él. —¿Marty McFly? Porque eso no es sospechoso en absoluto, Stiles. Es exactamente como dije, no eres clandestino en absoluto.

—¡Oho! ¡Y creo que piensas que eres tan astuto! ¿En qué me has metido, Sherlock?

Derek se ve tímido por un segundo. Como, realmente increíblemente tímido, como si Stiles acaba de pinchar una herida vergonzosa en alguna parte de su persona. Esto solo hace que Stiles sea aún más curioso, peligrosamente curioso, lo llamaría su padre.

—¿Qué es eso? —Exige Stiles, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama para pasar amenazadoramente sobre la cabeza de Derek. —Dime de qué se trata, ¡ahora tengo que saberlo!

—¿Por qué? —Derek exige, empujando suavemente las caderas de Stiles para tratar de alejarlo. —No es gran cosa.

—Si no es gran cosa, enséñame, —golpea a Derek en la mejilla una y otra vez, sonriendo. —¡Muéstrame, muéstrame, muéstrame!

—No. —Las mejillas de Derek están ardiendo de vergüenza, y Stiles se vuelve loco.

Con sus dedos largos que a Derek le gustan tanto, comienza con lo que él sabe que es la única y maldita debilidad de Derek.

Cosquillas.

Antes de que incluso el alfa pueda reaccionar, Stiles está empujando los dedos de la pierna de araña por debajo de las axilas de Derek, girándolos y Derek grita. Lo inmoviliza y lo paraliza lo suficiente como para que lo único que pueda hacer es agitarse indignado, demasiado buen alfa para usar incluso la más pequeña pizca de fuerza en Stiles para alejarlo, incluso a través de este tormento.

—¡Cuéntame que es eso!

—¡No!

—¿Es Trap Queen? —Él chasquea los dedos más profundo y Derek hace el ruido más divertido, algo así como una risa mezclada con un payaso haciendo sonar uno de sus pequeños cuernos, hundiendo los dedos profundamente en la cama y pateando las piernas en el aire. —¿Es mi luna y estrellas? ¿Es el Papa Juan Pablo II?

Continúa así por quizás diez segundos más; Dios solo sabe lo que pueden hacer diez segundos enteros de este tipo de cosquillas en lo que respecta a la tortura. Honestamente, Stiles está sorprendido de que la gente tenga que idear cosas como dibujar y descuartizar, o hacer submarinismo o cualquier otra basura, hacerle cosquillas a una persona durante el tiempo suficiente, y usted puede obtener casi cualquier cosa de ellos. Stiles lo ha aprendido bastante bien a través de Derek.

—¡Está bien, está bien!, —Grita Derek entre las lágrimas en sus ojos, las pocas risitas que se está dejando escapar. Stiles deja de mover sus dedos, pero los mantiene enterrados en su lugar para más cosquillas si solo está tratando de atrapar a Stiles con la guardia baja. —Jesucristo. Bien aquí.

Derek saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su jean, las llaves en el código de acceso (que Stiles sabe que es su cumpleaños, que Stiles le ha dicho una y otra vez que es idiota) y lo sostiene para que Stiles lo mire.

Aparentemente, lo último que estaba haciendo era leer el texto de la oruga de Stiles, porque eso es lo que está instantáneamente allí en la pantalla sin ningún toque por parte de Derek. Los ojos de Stiles escanean a la oruga y luego a los textos antes de eso (hay un gato callejero fuera de la ventana en la historia y está maullando, ¡¡¡buscándote si rechazaste sus avances !! ¡¿cómo pudiste derek?!) (Sí, quise le contaré sobre eso), antes de fijar sus ojos en el nombre del contacto.

Bebé. Exactamente así.

Stiles cambia su mirada del teléfono a la cara de Derek, y lo encuentra deliberadamente mirando hacia otro lado como si no estuviera seguro de cómo Stiles reaccionará ante esa información. Pero no es como si Derek no hubiera llamado a Stiles bebé antes... es solo que, la mayoría de las veces, Stiles lo ha atribuido al sexo y los tiempos y orgasmos sexys porque esa es realmente la única vez que Derek lo dice. Stiles supuso que no era algo así, una cosa con él.

Pero aparentemente, si llama a Stiles Babé en su teléfono sin orgasmos, es una cosa. Una cosa de todo el tiempo.

Derek tiene una persona a la que llama bebé y esa es Stiles, Stiles es bebé para Derek, y es... bueno.

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios en la sien de Derek. Pluma suave y apenas allí. Derek vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Stiles de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para besarlo en la boca, con la misma suavidad.

—Puedes llamarme así, ya sabes, —dice cuando se separan, mirando a Derek a los ojos.

—Está bien, —conviene Derek, alzando la mano para poner las manos en las caderas de Stiles, exprimiéndolas ligeramente. —Lo haré entonces.

—Puedes llamarme bebé, —besar a los labios, —y puedes decirles a tus amigos que estás saliendo conmigo, —besa en la mejilla, —y puedes venir durante mi celo, —a la frente.

Derek agarra abruptamente la barbilla de Stiles, algo bruscamente, en realidad, y tira de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Sus ojos están tan cerca que Stiles casi tiene que mirar a cada uno individualmente, no puede sostener ambos al mismo tiempo. —No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto por esto.

Su intención es ser dulce y honesta y otra declaración romántica acumulada en todo este momento que están teniendo ahora en la habitación de Stiles, pero todo lo que hace es recordarle a Stiles por qué.

Por qué tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo, por qué ambos lo hicieron. Por qué no pueden tener los nombres reales de los demás en sus teléfonos.

Todo es realmente clandestino. Y es difícil verlo de otra manera, tanto como Stiles quiere verlo como simple y sencillo, como la manera en que habla con Derek, cuando Stiles sabe que es peligroso para ellos estar haciendo esto.

Por enésima vez desde la primera vez que Derek y Stiles se besaron, Stiles recuerda que esto es lo que están pasando aquí?

Más pronto, más tarde, tiene que terminar. Y no va a ser bonito.

****

El sheriff generalmente sale de la casa alrededor de las seis de la mañana para comenzar su turno.

En los días de calor, sin embargo, se queda hasta las nueve para asegurarse de que Stiles se levante y comience a comer algo en su sistema antes de irse cada vez más lejos hacia la tierra de calor. En tierra calurosa, Stiles tiene dificultades para recordar comer. Lo cual no tiene mucho sentido, ya que siempre se está muriendo de hambre, la mayor parte del maldito tiempo, pero es como si hubiera dos lados opuestos separados en su cabeza en todo momento.

El lado de él que quiere comida, y el lado de él que quiere sexo. Adivina cuál tiende a ganar la mayor parte del tiempo. No lo llaman un imperativo biológico para nada.

Su padre es siempre tan jodidamente incómodo la mañana de, arrastrando los pies alrededor de la cocina y aclarando su garganta torpemente alrededor del hedor del calor de Stiles; dejando caer un plato de comida frente a él y mirándolo como un halcón para asegurarse de que sea ingerido en su totalidad, agarrando a Stiles por el hombro cada vez que intenta salir corriendo para hacer algo más interesante y empujándolo de nuevo a la silla de la cocina. La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera puede sacar la palabra calor de su boca, por lo que opta por llamarlo um - er - ah, como si no hubiera tenido un hijo omega que pasa por calores cuatro veces al año y durante los últimos cinco años.

Stiles está más o menos acostumbrado a eso ahora. Cada vez que su padre tartamudea y tropieza con la pura idea de ello, Stiles simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y se concentra en sus cejas fruncidas.

No puede decirle a su padre que tiene a alguien que viene, por supuesto que no. Incluso si el Sheriff tiene que estar bien con la idea de que Stiles tenga relaciones sexuales durante sus calores, porque necesita tener sexo durante su calor maldita sea, eso no significa que tiene que estar bien con la persona en particular que eliges hacer esto.

Es posible que Derek Hale ocupe un lugar destacado en la lista de personas que el Sheriff arrestaría si encuentra en la habitación de su hijo. Hay una serie de razones para eso; la razón principal es porque Scott le ha enseñado a la cabeza del hombre que Derek es malvado y horrible y maltrata omegas todo el tiempo. Antes, Stiles solo ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que Scott comenzaba a despotricar sobre Derek cuando su padre estaba al alcance del oído, porque a quién le importaba, ¿verdad? ¿A quién le importaba lo que su padre pensara sobre Derek Hale?

Por supuesto, ahora, como que desea haber intervenido y decir que no fue así. Ahora es muy tarde para regresar. Entonces, no, él no le dice a su padre que alguien viene porque quiere saber quién y Stiles no puede decir quién, así que simplemente despide al sheriff después de que termine su desayuno sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Stiles no hace mucho para prepararse para que Derek aparezca. Se sube a su dormitorio, pasa quizás dos minutos remando con su ropa sucia en el cesto, y eso es todo lo que su calor corporal puede tomar antes de caer boca abajo sobre su cama e intenta ignorar su erección. Se pregunta por un momento si Scott alguna vez podría poner dos y dos juntos sobre Derek no estar en la escuela convenientemente en los mismos días del mes en que Stiles siempre tiene su calor; pero incluso si lo hubiera notado, Stiles duda de que haya llegado a esa conclusión.

En la mente de Scott, eso simplemente no es posible. Lo único que Scott podría imaginar es que Derek se aproveche de Stiles en su estado medio consciente, lo que Derek nunca consideraría hacer.

Scott sabría que si él pasara cinco segundos simplemente hablando con él.

Veinte minutos de estar allí tumbado en la cueva de su dormitorio, y luego Derek abre la puerta, congelado sólidamente en el lugar donde está parado.

Stiles se sienta y le da lo que él piensa que es una sonrisa sexy, pero debe encontrarse con un asesino en serie más trastornado si la mirada que Derek le da -mirados ojos, mandíbula caída, mirada en blanco- es cualquier cosa por lo que pasar. Todo su cuerpo es una línea tensa en la entrada, sus nudillos se ponen blancos por el esfuerzo que está poniendo para sostener el pomo de la puerta. Algo cruje, como si estuviera a punto de romper la puerta entera de sus bisagras.

—Oye, —Stiles saluda sin aliento, los ojos moviéndose de las cajas de pizza en la mano del alfa a su cara, una y otra vez, tratando de elegir uno para enfocarse. —¡Oye! Hola.

Derek se aclara la garganta, y suena fuerte en los oídos de Stiles. Vesubio estallando fuerte. —¿Está bien si entro? —Su voz es… Stiles no sabe cómo explicarlo. Está muy controlada, piensa Stiles, cada palabra elegida precisamente después de segundos de deliberación.

—No tienes que preguntar eso, —Stiles aclara para él, confundido. —Ya hablamos de eso.

—No lo hice… —hace una pausa, se aclara la garganta otra vez, cierra los ojos. —No pensé que sería, tú no...

—Derek, —dice Stiles en voz baja, sentado más arriba en la cama. —Entra.

Una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que Stiles frunza el ceño y suspire por sus pases de nariz. —Si llego allí, no voy a ser capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

Ante las palabras en sí, los ojos de Stiles giran en su cabeza, que aterriza con un golpe en la pared contra la que descansa su cama. Exhala, y luego vuelve a entrar, en tándem, una y otra vez, tiene esa sensación de perder el control que va y viene en oleadas cada vez que tiene su calor. Esto tiene que ser lo más fuerte que haya sido antes, que solo necesite tocar a alguien. Y supone que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que hay alguien a quien tocar, un alfa, que se encuentra a tres metros de él. Justo ahí.

—Entonces entra aquí, —finalmente dice, y eso es todo.

Derek entra pisando fuerte en la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de él, arroja las cajas de pizza en la cómoda de Stiles. Hay una ráfaga de ropa volando por el aire; Stiles rasgándose la camiseta y tirándola a un lado, Derek se quita los zapatos con ruido donde los tira, el elástico de la ropa interior choca contra la piel, y termina en segundos.

Les toma a los dos segundos quitarse la ropa, y Derek se arrodilla en la cama justo encima de Stiles. Grandes manos empujan a Stiles hacia sus almohadas antes de que Derek lo esté besando; caliente, desesperado y pesado, como un peso que lo sujeta. Stiles se agita debajo de él, pateando con sus piernas un poco a los lados de las caderas, las manos y los dedos moviéndose a lo largo de la piel desnuda de Derek rápida y fervientemente como si estuvieran tratando de encontrar una compra en algún lado, pero simplemente no hay ninguno.

Inquieto, Stiles atribuye esto a alguna parte distante de su cerebro. Aburrido. Quieren más.

—Por favor, —sisea entre dientes cuando Derek comienza a besar su cuello, —por favor, por favor, por favor...

—Dime, —murmura Derek, arrastrando su labio inferior a lo largo del caparazón de la oreja de Stiles. —Dime lo que quieres, bebé, tienes que decírmelo.

Gimotea Stiles. Las palabras de repente se sienten como algo que nunca aprendió a usar, como si simplemente se saltara toda esa parte del desarrollo mental y se lanzara de cabeza al escenario donde cree que puede expresar su punto moviendo las caderas hacia delante para tratar de frotarse en la piel de Derek.

—Vamos, —Derek pincha de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza de Stiles sobre la almohada para mirarlo a los ojos, —dilo.

Largos dedos suben y bajan por el pecho de Derek. Se siente pegajoso y acalorado y como si no consiguiera lo que quiere ahora, justo ahora, toda su cabeza va a explotar y no quedará nada de él, pero trozos de materia cerebral salpicaron las paredes. Ni siquiera esa imagen en su cabeza es suficiente para apagar a Stiles. Mierda, si algo lo pone aún más excitado. ¿Hay algo que no lo haga querer lastimar la pierna de alguien durante su celo? ¿Nada en absoluto?

—Te quiero, —finalmente Stiles logra. —Yo quiero yo quiero...

Derek boquea en una de las clavículas de Stiles y su cerebro se apaga de nuevo cuando él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, —escupe la frase completa con un apuro, empuja la frente de Derek tan fuerte como puede para alejarlo de su clavícula y hacia algo más interesante, —vamos, fóllame.

—Jesús, —Derek sisea cuando Stiles comienza a tratar de levantar su cuerpo hacia arriba, incluso con Derek más o menos enjaularlo. Patea sus piernas, intenta torcerse para ponerse de rodillas, pero con las caderas de Derek en la forma en que ni siquiera puede entender cómo hacerlo. Debe continuar por el tiempo suficiente, las extremidades del pulpo intentan y no consiguen logrado, porque Derek realmente se ríe y dice, —cálmate, cálmate, te tengo.

Derek se desliza hacia atrás lo suficiente en la cama, clavando los dedos en las caderas de Stiles y ayudando a la omega a voltearse sobre su vientre. Tan pronto como puede, Stiles se pone de rodillas y se apoya en el cuerpo desnudo de Derek con la intención, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek tenga que prepararse con una mano en la espalda de Stiles para evitar que se derrame sobre la espalda de la cama.

—Mierda, —la voz de Derek suena tensa. Un dedo grueso golpea algo de la mancha que ensucia los muslos de Stiles, y luego Derek resopla, haciendo un ruido cruzado entre ansioso y asombrado. —Nunca he hecho esto antes.

—¿Qué? —Stiles jadea en sus brazos sobre la almohada; si tuviera la habilidad, le estaría recordando a Derek que cuando Stiles le preguntó al último, Derek le había dicho que había hecho esto antes. Como es, todo lo que realmente puede hacer es empujar sus caderas hacia atrás otra vez, empujando en el cuerpo de Derek.

—Nunca antes había estado cerca de un omega en celo, —aclara. —Mierda. Yo... no esperaba esto. La forma en que hueles...

Ellos tienen clases sobre esto en la escuela. Clases opcionales, por supuesto, que los padres pueden dejar a sus hijos fuera si así lo desean, porque siempre hay extraños que piensan que el entrenamiento de calor es innecesario, pero la mayoría de los niños tienen que tomar esa maldita clase. Stiles la tomó. Consiste principalmente en explicar en términos muy científicos cuánto mancha produce una omega por ciclo de calor, cómo el olor hace que las alfas se vuelvan locos, pero no hubo mucha conversación específica. Stiles no puede recordar un solo día de esa clase donde hablaron sobre la parte donde Stiles pasa por un dolor casi insoportable si no se baja, o la parte donde casi se vuelven locos como lo hacen los omegas, pierden el control al igual que mucho.

Derek no habría esperado esto en un millón de años. El problema ahora es que Stiles no tiene nada que explicar. Él solo sacude la cabeza, arquea la espalda, gime algo ininteligible. Derek capta la indirecta.

—Está bien, está bien, —dos dedos gruesos comienzan a sondear dentro de Stiles, muy probablemente con la intención de abrirlo para que Derek se deslice hacia adentro, pero Stiles prácticamente grita de indignación.

—No necesito eso, —insiste, tirando de sí mismo hacia delante para sacarle los dedos, porque duele. No es suficiente, no es nada, en comparación con lo que él necesita, ahora mismo, no es nada. —Vamos vamos vamos...

Sin otra palabra, y bueno, porque si Derek comenzaba a hablar de nuevo o intentaba coquetear con él, era probable que Stiles simplemente saltara por su ventana para buscar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo por el amor de Dios. Derek clava sus dedos profundamente en la piel de una de las caderas de Stiles y la usa como palanca para empujarse dentro del cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles se deja caer hacia adelante, apenas puede sostener su cuerpo en lo que se siente tener una polla en vivo dentro de él en lugar de solo un juguete barato, y realmente se pone flácido. Dejando que Derek haga lo que quiera. Que es exactamente lo que se supone que debe hacer, en términos de ‘lo salvaje’ y ‘evolución’ y ‘bla-bla-bla’ biológico: Stiles siempre pensó que lo último que haría, incluso como omega, es estar acostado allí como una muñeca con la que jugar, mientras que un alfa hace lo que le da la gana.

Como resultado, los calores de Stiles se trata de eso. Stiles en celo no quiere nada más y nada menos que ser follado. Entonces eso es lo que hace. Ahueca su mejilla en su almohada, parpadea tristemente en su habitación sin enfocarse en ningún punto en particular, y mantiene su espalda arqueada tan fuerte como físicamente puede. Eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Derek gruñe algo que Stiles no puede entender, coloca una mano en el cabello de Stiles mientras la otra sujeta la cadera de Stiles para mantenerlo donde Derek lo quiere. Si Derek lo deseaba, podría organizar a Stiles en cualquier posición que se le ocurriera. Podía literalmente arrastrar a Stiles por toda la habitación, y Stiles estaría bien si lo aceptaba, poniéndose alfombra en los muslos y pidiendo más.

Como es, Derek no es un jodido imbécil; él solo hace lo que él y Stiles acordaron. Él lo folla.

El cuerpo inerte de Stiles se sacudió junto con los empujes incluso con las manos de Derek que lo sujetaban, porque sus dedos apenas se agarraban a las sábanas debajo de él para mantener el equilibrio. Es como si ni siquiera pudiera extender tanta energía en este momento, no puede pensar en otra cosa, excepto en lo difícil, rápido y bueno que Derek se desliza dentro y fuera de él. Se siente como cada golpe es como un maldito evento cósmico, tan dramático como suena, es tan bueno que Stiles llega con cinco embestidas con un pequeño maullido patético, y Derek ni siquiera desacelera. Gruñe la aprobación de cómo Stiles se aprieta a su alrededor con la fuerza de su orgasmo, mueve su mano del pelo de Stiles y sobre su mejilla.

Sus dedos presionan profundamente en la piel, allí, empujando más o menos la cara de Stiles más profundamente en la almohada como el alfa en él está diciendo estancia puto de venta, no se mueven, es necesario que se quede aquí para mí.

Es solo un minuto después que Stiles viene de nuevo, jadeando a mitad de camino, saca su lengua y la golpea contra el dedo meñique de Derek, el dedo más cercano a su boca; esto es lo único que Stiles puede pensar para mostrar su afecto, ahora mismo. Definitivamente no se puede mover, y definitivamente no puede hablar, por lo que se conforma con la mejor opción. Y si la forma en que Derek gruñe el nombre de Stiles y folla más fuerte es cualquier cosa, diría que Derek está de acuerdo.

Finalmente, y algo desafortunadamente, el cuerpo de Derek se tensa, sus uñas (garras, tal vez, podrían ser garras) rascando la piel en la cara de Stiles, y él mismo está trabajando a través de su propio orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de Stiles.

Tan pronto como Derek se retira de Stiles y le quita las manos, Stiles controla lo suficiente su cuerpo como para caer sobre la cama y decir: —Santo Dios.

—Sí, —dice Derek, como si eso fuera todo lo que pudiera decir.

Stiles es realmente bastante consciente, por ahora. El segundo Derek que salió de él se sintió unas diez veces más alerta, más capaz de moverse, jodidamente, finalmente; y, a decir verdad, una parte de él está perdiendo la sensación de simplemente dejarse llevar. Fue agradable dejarlo ir, así, concentrarse en un sentimiento en particular y pensar en nada más, excepto por las manos de Derek sobre él, nadie más, excepto para él y Derek.

—Eso fue... diferente, —confiesa Stiles lentamente, arrastrando un poco su discurso. Sus calores antes de todo esto han sido borrosos de comida y llegada, comida y llegada, comida y llegada, con algunas duchas mezcladas intermitentemente allí para una buena medida. Nunca hubo ningún momento durante esos días en que se sintiera relajado o como si estuviera obteniendo lo que quería. Esta vez, definitivamente, definitivamente obtuvo lo que quería. Y algo más. —Eso fue jodidamente bueno.

—Sí, —dice Derek de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre el culo en el borde de la cama, golpeando la pared con la espalda y extendiendo las piernas para cubrir la de Stiles.

Después de eso, es silencioso por varios momentos, salvo por las respiraciones jadeantes de Stiles y las sábanas crujiendo debajo de sus dedos mientras se aprietan y se desenroscan en perfecto tándem, una y otra vez. Su estómago está cubierto por un par de puntos húmedos y fríos, que él sabe que deben ser suyos, lo que es asqueroso, pero por el momento, no puede encontrarlo en sí mismo para realmente dar una mierda. Nada realmente importa, aquí.

Una vez que han pasado dos sólidos minutos, Derek, extrañamente y fuera del azul literal, dice: —Lo siento.

Stiles se mueve para poder girar su mejilla en dirección a Derek, con los labios separados por sorpresa. —¿Huh?

El alfa se pasa la mano por la frente, luego por un lado de su rostro, y luego pasa ambas manos por su rostro de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Eso fue demasiado lejos.

Stiles tiene la sensación de que esto va a ser una conversación seria. Por lo general, las conversaciones serias no tienen lugar cuando una de las partes está marinándose en su propia mierda y está tirada allí como un pez tirado en la cubierta de un lago. Entonces, usa sus brazos de espagueti para ponerse de pie sobre sus rodillas, gruñendo mientras lo hace, como si fuera el entrenamiento más duro que haya tenido en mucho tiempo, antes de rodear su cuerpo para mirar a Derek y poder mirarlo. —¿Qué fue demasiado lejos?

Después de un momento, Derek quita sus manos de su rostro y le da a Stiles su propia mirada -algo como incredulidad, enojo o sorpresa- y mueve un dedo en la dirección del espejo que Stiles ha posado en la esquina opuesta de su habitación.

Aturdido, Stiles sigue el dedo, se mira a sí mismo por un segundo, y obtiene lo que Derek quiere decir.

Con un pequeño ruido desde la parte posterior de su garganta, Stiles se asoma por las marcas de garras rosadas que le quedan en la cara (no lo suficientemente profundas como para romper la piel, pero casi), e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —Huh, —entona. No recordaba haber sentido eso en ese momento, pero al recordar lo duro que Derek lo estaba reteniendo en algunos puntos, allí, no lo sorprende. —Oh, bueno, —decide, encogiéndose de hombros. —No cicatrizará.

Esta respuesta Derek le otorga a Stiles otra expresión facial casi ilegible, y hace que el omega se sienta como si hubiera hecho o dicho algo mal. —¿Bien?, —Repite Derek con indignación, sarcasmo, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. —Stiles. Eso no está bien.

—Ni siquiera lo sentí, —contesta Stiles en voz baja. Algo le dice que un tono suave sería lo mejor, en esta situación particular, mirando lo realmente trastornado que Derek se ve al ver sus propias marcas de garras estropeando su piel de omega. —Has visto las fotos que muestran en la clase de salud. Las marcas de garras y dientes después del apareamiento son totalmente normales.

Absolutamente y completamente normal, como una cuestión de hecho. Cuando Stiles tenía trece años y emprendió su primera incursión en el alfa / omega porno en Internet, todo lo que vio fue, como, morder y arañar sensualmente, al igual que lo que está en su rostro en este momento. Nunca lo suficientemente profundo como para romper la piel, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para marcar, por un tiempo. Es natural. Los Alfas quiere marcar su territorio. Stiles siempre ha esperado que se agarrara un poco por cualquier alfa que lograra aterrizar.

Así que confundido en cuanto a por qué Derek está actuando como si literalmente acaba de vencer a Stiles en la cara como un maldito monstruo.

—No quise hacerlo, —gime, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared y levantando sus ojos hacia el techo como si no pudiera soportar lo que ha hecho. —Ni siquiera me di cuenta...

—Derek, realmente no es así, —dice Stiles, acercándose más de rodillas a donde Derek se acurruca en la cama. —No es como lo que estás pensando en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás pensando en eso? —Derek pregunta mientras Stiles se acerca lo suficiente como para pasar su mano por el pecho de Derek y correr círculos suaves sobre la piel desnuda una y otra vez. —¿Cómo llamas a eso?

La mente de Stiles está activa, en su mayor parte. Él puede pensar, hablar, caminar y todas esas cosas buenas, pero hay una leve neblina sobre cada cosa. Algo así como ser tres tragos en el bar, siempre ha pensado Stiles. Incómodo, pero tal vez algunas personas realmente no pueden decir todavía, pueden caminar al baño sin tropezar demasiado. Entonces, dicho esto, él puede entender de dónde viene Derek, pero también, al mismo tiempo, no puede. Como dijo, siempre esperó esto y no entiende por qué Derek no esperaba lo mismo.

—Estoy pensando en eso, —comienza Stiles, pasando suavemente las uñas por el estómago de Derek, viendo cómo se estremece, —como tu lobo quería marcarme, así lo hizo.

Derek suspira por su nariz, distraídamente se inclina para acariciar a lo largo del brazo de Stiles en un barrido rápido, y luego golpea su cabeza contra la pared de nuevo. —Debería haber preguntado, de antemano.

—Bueno, —se ríe Stiles, a pesar de la situación. —Escogiste un poco el peor lugar posible. —Tendrá que cubrirlo con maquillaje cuando llegue el momento de volver a la escuela después de que termine su celo; antes que nada, no hay manera de que se desvanezca para ese momento, y segundo, no hay manera de que Stiles tenga ninguna excusa de por qué las garras de un alfa le cruzan por la cara. Excepto por la verdad. Que todavía no puede decirle a Scott. O a alguien, realmente.

—¿No estás molesto?, —Pregunta Derek, taladrando los ojos de Stiles intensamente como si estuviese listo para mentir si Stiles intenta decir uno. —¿No te hace sentir incómodo?

—No estoy molesto, —dice Stiles con firmeza. —Y no me hace sentir incómodo.

Los hombros de Derek se relajan con alivio, y deja escapar un suspiro que probablemente ha estado reteniendo desde que volvió a estar solo después del sexo caliente y vio lo que casi involuntariamente le había hecho a la cara de Stiles. Stiles no puede evitar sentir nada más que afecto por lo preocupado que estuvo Derek por unos segundos allí, lo molesto que estaba ante la perspectiva de hacer que Stiles se sintiera incómodo por sus propios imperativos biológicos; es un claro indicador de cuánto Derek realmente se preocupa por él, como es probable que tenga Stiles.

—Además, —comienza, riéndose a su pesar, —incluso si me arrancas un brazo de mi cuerpo y lo arrojas por la ventana, no será peor que la primera vez.

Se supone que es una broma, algo para aliviar la tensión, pero en lugar de levantar los labios o reír, Derek solo mira a Stiles a la cara y frunce el ceño tan profundamente que parece que Stiles simplemente le dijo que su perro había muerto. —¿Qué significa eso?

Stiles suspira, baja la mirada hacia la erección que ya está volviendo a su apogeo, se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. —Tuve, como, el peor sexo de todos los tiempos. Con el tipo más estúpido de todos. En el bar más estúpido de todos los tiempos, —no puede sentir la vibración en la habitación, no puede ver que esto está haciendo enojar a Derek, por lo que sigue hablando como la boca del motor que es. —Lo conocí en ese bar del otro lado de la ciudad con mi identificación falsa y le dije que tenía dieciocho años, aunque...— Stiles señala su rostro, los enormes ojos de bambú, las pecas y las claras facciones juveniles. Derek traza todo esto y endurece aún más su mandíbula. —Como, obviamente, ¿él lo sabía? Lo que sea, fue grosero y solo le gustó porque era un omega joven y... lo que sea.

Es silencioso durante varios minutos. El tiempo suficiente para que Stiles se mueva incómodo, caiga de rodillas y caiga sobre su culo en la cama, estirando las piernas y evitando los ojos de Derek.

—Tu primera vez, —comienza Derek, con la voz claramente controlada para evitar que se zambulla en la tierra alfa donde amenaza con golpear a cualquiera que haya mirado en dirección a Stiles, —estaba con algún fetiche omega al azar en un bar.

Omega fetichista. Ese es un infierno de un término.

Es muy parecido al equivalente lobo de pedófilo, realmente, por cuánto peso lleva y cómo la gente te mirará si creen que eres uno. Los fetichistas de Omega están, obviamente, obsesionados con los omegas hasta el punto de que los omegas son lo único, y en este caso, son las cosas por las que estas personas piensan en ellos, con los que quieren tener relaciones sexuales. Les gustan especialmente los jóvenes, y especialmente les gusta que estén en celo. Con poco o ningún conocimiento de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Así que. Sí. No es exactamente la mejor gente del planeta tierra.

Ese tipo en el bar no lo coaccionó contra su voluntad ni lo engañó ni nada de eso; pero claramente, él era uno. Si hubiera tropezado con Stiles cuando había estado en celo, entonces no habría pestañeado para arrastrarlo a un callejón en alguna parte. Stiles lo sabe.

—Sí, —asintió Stiles, riendo porque si no lo hacía él podría hacer algo más estúpido, y se encoge de hombros. —No es genial, ¿eh?

Derek lo mira por un momento. Hay muchas direcciones en las que esta conversación podría ir, una opción es que Derek podría enloquecer y hacer que el maldito Sheriff encuentre a este gilipollas antes de que agarre sus patas con algún otro omega desafortunado (porque un par de veinte y pico un omega menor de edad en un bar es algo que el departamento del Sheriff, encabezado por el propio padre del omega, estaría muy, muy interesado en escuchar y manejar). Otra es que Derek podría enloquecer y salir y encontrar al tío y matarlo con sus propias manos. Lo cual no estaría bien.

Afortunadamente para los dos, Derek no elige ninguno de esas opciones. En cambio, él envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la barbilla de Stiles, tuerce la cabeza de Stiles para que pueda mirar a los ojos del omega. —Desearía...— comienza, la voz sonando forzada, —Dios, todo el tiempo que perdí… —golpeando a Scott McCall, alejándose de Stiles por su propio bien y seguridad, nunca pasando más de diez segundos a la vez mirándolo, —... Desearía haber estado allí para convencerte de que me esperes, Stiles. Ojalá hubiera sido yo.

Stiles traga y mantiene el contacto visual de Derek solo porque no puede apartar físicamente la mirada, no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo después de escuchar un confesionario como ese.

—Yo también, —dice Stiles honestamente, porque no hay nada más que decir. Él desea muchas cosas. Él desea que las cosas hayan podido ser diferentes entre ellos dos. Desea que el camino que se les brindó en cualquier inicio de vida no sea tan jodidamente duro y rocoso, y desea poder contarle a Scott sobre esto y él desea que Derek pudiera haber estado allí tanto y - se pasa la punta de los dedos por las cicatrices en su rostro y Derek sigue el movimiento con sus ojos - desea que todo no tenga que ser un secreto. —Pero esto también fue bueno.

Derek le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Esto también está bien.

****

(Marty McFly 12:54): ¿Después de la escuela?

(Me 12:54): ??? oraciones completas, amigo

(Marty McFly 12:56): ¿Buffy? Pensé que habíamos pasado esta etapa de nuestra relación.

(Marty McFly 12:56) ** Buddy jodido auto corrector

(Me 12:57): ¡HA! Dirígete a mi como buffy la cazavampiros de aquí en adelante responderé nada menos que al título completo

(Marty McFly 12:59): Har, har, har.

(Marty McFly 1:00): Oración completa: ¿Quieres quedarte después de la escuela?

(Yo 1:02): Pueeeede.

(Yo 1:02): ¿Qué tienes en mente?

(Marty McFly 1:04): todo.

(Yo 1:05): !!!

(Yo 1:05): ¿cómo sabes que mi papá está en casa todo el día hoy? ¡¡Todavía te burlas de mí así !! ¡vergüenza, vergüenza!

(Marty McFly 1:07): Mierda, y mis hermanas están teniendo amigos.

(Me 1:08): ¿no me dijiste que todas las habitaciones están insonorizadas?

(Marty McFly 1:10): Porque follar mientras mis hermanas están en la habitación contigua realmente me atrae, ya sea que puedan oírlo o no, cariño. De ninguna manera.

(Yo 1:12): oh bien. Buen conocimiento de tu polla pero ahora debemos separarnos - la distancia nos ha destrozado

(Marty McFly 1:12): Lástima :( se llevaban bien.

(Yo 1:13): está bien por alguna razón cuando bromeo acerca de tu pene siendo sensible es gracioso, pero cuando lo haces me siento como un pervertido en una sala de chat. Aléjate viejo.

(Marty McFly 1:16): Me encanta cómo muestras afecto. De verdad.

(Marty McFly 1:27): No voy a ir a casa el fin de semana sin verte primero.

(Marty McFly 1:27): Quédate después de inglés. Una mierda a Scott.

Stiles y Derek están muy familiarizados con el interior del armario del conserje, en este punto. De todos los lugares que pudieron (y han) follado en este momento, el viejo recurso de reserva siempre es el armario del jodido conserje.

Probaron en el baño de chicos (demasiado fuerte, demasiado eco, las zapatillas de Derek seguían chirriando en el suelo y Stiles seguía pateando con sus piernas en una de las puertas de metal, su director llegó a la mitad con diarrea explosiva, lo tacharon de la lista), detrás de las gradas en el gimnasio (otra vez con los zapatos de Derek chirriando por todas partes, polvo por todas partes, un ratón salió de las sombras y se lanzó directamente hacia el pie de Stiles y Stiles gritó - lo tacharon de la lista), en el bosques más allá del campo de lacrosse (aparentemente Derek subestimó exactamente cuándo comenzaría el entrenamiento), el Entrenador se acercó a encontrar a Stiles con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y Derek sobre sus rodillas, y afortunadamente Isaac es el único del equipo que realmente los vio... lo tacharon de la lista).

El armario del conserje es el único lugar que nunca, nunca, les ha fallado en todos sus viajes. Es tranquilo, no hay nada para que Derek chirríe, no hay ratones por lo que Stiles sabe, y ningún equipo de lacrosse aparece de la nada para terminar la fiesta. Son solo ellos y algunos productos de limpieza. Todavía es un poco arriesgado, porque dado que siempre es después del horario escolar, hay muchas posibilidades de que un conserje aparezca y haga su trabajo.

Stiles no recuerda la última vez que vio al conserje. Él piensa que están a salvo, en este punto.

Mira por encima de su hombro por un extremo del pasillo, vacío, luego por el otro extremo, vacío, antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla de golpe detrás de él, girando para encontrar a Derek parado allí desplazándose por su teléfono con el pulgar. —Te tomó suficiente tiempo, —comenta, antes de guardar el teléfono y darle a Stiles una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Estaban regalando galletas sobrantes gratis en el comedor, —saca del bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha dos galletas para ofrecérselas a Derek, —No podía dejar pasar eso.

—Por supuesto, —acepta Derek, tomando una de las galletas. —No debería haber esperado nada menos.

Stiles pone las otras tres galletas que tiene en sus bolsillos en la boca en el lapso de un minuto, mientras Derek toma su dulce momento con su única galleta, mordisqueándola poco a poco como un ser humano real y no como un animal rabioso. A diferencia de Stiles.

Una vez que termina, mira hacia las migas y el resto de la viruta de chocolate que queda en sus dedos, hace una mueca y hace unas manos de cangrejo hacia Derek.

Sin siquiera tener que pensar en ello, Derek toma su mochila y saca una toallita húmeda, se la da a Stiles. Es una maldita rutina en este punto. Como si ya hubieran estado casados durante veinte años, a pesar de que solo han estado en esto por alrededor de dos meses, ahora. Simplemente... fluyen juntos. Funciona. Es una de esas cosas que simplemente no se puede explicar, piensa Stiles. Derek y Stiles trabajan.

—Entonces, —comienza Stiles, tirando su toallita húmeda en la basura más cercana. —¿Supongo que no estarás aquí este fin de semana?

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Tu mensaje, —señala Stiles con el ceño fruncido. —Actuaste como si me vieras antes de que comenzara el fin de semana, era esencial.

—Es esencial, —admite Derek, —eso no significa que tampoco te vea este fin de semana.

Stiles gira los ojos como si estuviera tan molesto, pero... no lo está. En absoluto. Está dispuesto a aprovechar todas las oportunidades para ver a Derek sin importar la situación. El armario del conserje o un baño, el auto de Derek o el Jeep, en cualquier lugar. Stiles está en eso. —Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo este fin de semana?

—¿Tu papá trabaja los domingos? —Da un paso en el espacio personal de Stiles, entrelaza sus dedos con ambas manos y presiona sus palmas juntas. Stiles asiente, una vez, doble turno. Primer tiempo de conexión. —Entonces podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Stiles sonríe maliciosamente, y Derek lo mira como si supiera exactamente lo que viene. —Eso incluye…

—No lo hagas. Dilo.

—...Star

—Stiles.

—... Wars.

—No de nuevo, —dice Derek con resolución, apretando su mano en la mano de Stiles durante una fracción de segundo. —No otra vez, bebé. No puedo pasarlo de nuevo.

—No hay límite en la cantidad de veces que puedes ver esa película. Es un clásico por una razón.

—Sí, —está de acuerdo Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Porque es viejo...

Stiles jadea, consternado.

—-y aburrido.

—¡Eres viejo y aburrido! ¿Cuándo has cumplido dieciocho años, dinosaurio? ¡Sin embargo, todavía soy tierno y tengo dieciséis!

—Tierno, —repite Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia el techo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Esa es una palabra para describirte. Y, para su información, está aproximadamente dos meses de tú decimoséptimo.

—Diez meses enteros de ser un bebé antes de que naciera, —Stiles niega con la cabeza, —Ya puedo ver los pelos grises.

—Ya es suficiente con las bromas, —Derek usa las manos de Stiles para tirar del cuerpo del omega contra el suyo, antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios contra los de Stiles.

Así comienza su sesión número diez mil en el armario del conserje. Algo sobre esto nunca, nunca envejece, piensa Stiles, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Derek y dejando que Derek lo aplaste contra la pared. Los pies de Stiles se enredan en un cable de aspiración en algún momento, y casi se desploma en algún rincón oscuro, pero afortunadamente, Derek se concentra en sus movimientos y cuerpo lo suficiente como para atraparlo antes de caer al suelo.

Derek sujeta las piernas de Stiles por las rodillas, tira de ellas hasta que Stiles capta la indirecta y cruza sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Derek, sin romper el beso ni por un segundo ni abrir los ojos. Bésale a alguien lo suficiente y por períodos de tiempo suficientes, y de algún modo conviértete en un experto en cómo hacerlo y en lo que les gusta y en lo que no. Por ahora, Stiles es como, un cinturón negro en besar a Derek.

Es fácil olvidarse del hecho de que están en el armario de un conserje en la escuela donde cualquiera puede entrar. Demasiado fácil. Peligrosamente fácil.

Estúpidamente fácil. Un error.

Debido a que Stiles se enfoca demasiado en las manos de Derek alcanzando debajo de su camisa y Derek se enfoca demasiado en la esencia de Stiles y el latido de Stiles y los labios de Stiles y Stiles para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Stiles dejó de decirle a Derek que tuviera cuidado y escuchara acerca de reuniones clandestinas, porque se volvieron arrogantes. Tuvieron suerte tantas veces que pensaron que estaban a salvo para siempre.

Que es jodidamente idiota, porque Stiles siempre supo que esto pasaría; debería haberlo intentado un poco más para evitarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abre con tanta fuerza que golpea contra el otro lado de la pared, Derek está honestamente sorprendido, a pesar de ser un alfa. Salta, asustado, casi pierde el control sobre las piernas de Stiles, pero lo atrapa en el último segundo.

Casi pierde el control otra vez cuando se da vuelta y ve quién está parado allí.

—Qué, —comienza Scott, mirando entre Derek y Stiles una y otra vez, —coño.

Por solo una fracción de segundo, Stiles intenta encontrar una excusa. Trata de pensar en una forma de salir de esto, inventar algo que tenga un poco de sentido de por qué Derek y Stiles estarían solos en el armario del conserje juntos, tiene que haber algo que se le ocurra, ¿verdad?

Excepto por el hecho de que Scott los vio literalmente chuparse la cara, los está mirando en este momento; Las piernas de Stiles se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Derek, las manos de Derek peligrosamente cerca del culo de Stiles.

No hay forma de endulzar esto. Es lo que es. Scott no es un jodido idiota.

—¡Qué diablos! —Scott grita de nuevo, lo suficiente de una bofetada en la cara que Stiles logra alejar a Derek de él con manos temblorosas.

—Desactivado, apagado, —le susurra a Derek; todo lo que Alpha realmente hace es arrojar a Stiles al suelo, pero envuelve con una gran mano la parte superior del brazo de Stiles, como si tratara de evitar que se acercara al lado de Scott. —Espera un segundo, todos solo...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué? —Scott mira a Derek, luego a Stiles. Derek, Stiles. De ida y vuelta. —¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?

—No fue como...

—Sabía que estabas furtivamente, —Scott empuja un dedo en dirección a Stiles, y el agarre de Derek sobre el brazo de Stiles se tensa minuciosamente. —Lo sabía, pero pensé, pensé, ¡no esto!

—No es lo que… —Pero él se separa. ¿No es lo que parece, Stiles?, se castiga a sí mismo en su propia cabeza. Es exactamente lo que parece.

Scott da un paso al frente, con la cara desencajada y tan jodidamente enojado, de una manera que Stiles nunca antes había visto, que honestamente lo asusta, porque no es Scott en absoluto, y tal vez su corazón lata con miedo, solo ligeramente, tal vez un toque de la ansiedad entra en su olor. Él no puede estar seguro.

Sea lo que sea, cuanto más se acerca Scott a él, más fuerte Derek comienza a gruñir.

Un gruñido bajo y constante. Amenazador. Mantiene sus ojos clavados en Scott, que se congela en su lugar una vez que los gruñidos se elevan hasta cierto punto de no retorno, y con la mano que Derek tiene en el brazo de Stiles, empuja al omega hacia atrás.

—Derek, —advierte Stiles, pero no parece tener ningún efecto sobre él. Él sigue gruñendo, con los dientes al descubierto.

Scott examina esto. Cualquiera puede ver claro como el día qué está pasando aquí, cuál es la jodida situación; dos alfas peleando por un omega.

Scott y Derek han tenido muchas peleas en el pasado. Cerca de mil, Stiles adivinaría, en este punto, y algunas de ellas definitivamente han sido peores que otras. Ha habido mucha sangre derramada y muchas suspensiones y mucha maldad general.

Pero lo que pasa con todos ellas, cada una de ellas, es que todos palidecen en comparación con una pelea real sobre Stiles. No solo menciona a Stiles, y no solo a Stiles, sino que Stiles es como un maldito trofeo para ellos. Quien gane la pelea se irá con Stiles, y en las reglas del reino animal, Stiles no tendría mucho que decir al respecto. Si llegara el momento, ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta que el otro quedara totalmente y completamente incapacitado.

No estaría bien.

No es bueno, ¿esto, ahora mismo? Malo. Malo malo malo.

—Oye, —Stiles intenta apartar su brazo del agarre de Derek, pero el alfa no se moverá. —Oye. Para.

Scott establece su mandíbula. —Este es el tipo genial que has escogido, ¿eh, Stiles? —Su voz es mucho peor de lo que Stiles ha escuchado antes, y trata de no tomarlo en serio. Él sabe que son solo capas de dolor y traición lo que lo está haciendo hablar así. —Quita tu puta mano de él.

Los dedos de Derek se curvan más profundo, gruñe más fuerte, y Stiles sabe que es una maldita causa perdida. Ambas están cediendo completamente a sus lados alfa, es solo lo que sucede. Cuando se trata de omegas, es solo lo que sucede.

Scott da un paso más y eso es todo.

Derek empuja a Stiles hacia atrás, para que el omega esté detrás de él completamente, y se lanza hacia Scott al mismo tiempo que Scott le hace lo mismo a él.

Chocan en el aire, y terminan extendiéndose en el pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos de donde Stiles está parado para que no se involucre de alguna manera en todo el asunto. Al igual que todas las otras peleas anteriores.

Pero hay algo inherentemente diferente sobre este. Hay algo diferente en la forma en que Scott agarra la cara de Derek, y hay algo diferente en la forma en que Derek golpea la cabeza de Scott contra las paredes de cemento: más intento detrás de eso, casi. Hay un motivo claro y un claro incentivo. Por primera vez en años, ellos realmente saben por qué están peleando, y les está dando un sentido de propósito. Para luchar más duro, más despiadado.

Y la otra cosa que es diferente es que Stiles no puede simplemente pararse hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los ojos en blanco; él no puede.

—No lo hagas, —grita, arrojándose del armario al pasillo que de otro modo estaría vacío. Se encuentra a tres metros de distancia, apretando y abriendo los puños, sin saber a dónde ir desde allí; ambos se muerden el uno al otro, completamente abatidos, con garras raspando carne, gruñidos de dolor, y todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es pararse allí. —¡Parad de una puta vez, los dos!

Por supuesto que no funciona. Han entrado en el país de las maravillas del lobo alfa, defendiendo lo que legítimamente les pertenece, como si Stiles fuera como esos malditos crayones de primer grado con lo que comenzaron con todo esto.

Lo único que alguna vez logró hacer que se detengan es el propio Stiles; Entonces, con una bocanada de aire de su pecho, acecha hacia delante y espera la oportunidad perfecta. Él mira como Derek levanta la mandíbula a unos centímetros de morder la puta cara de Scott, mientras Scott lo golpea debajo de la barbilla y envía a Derek tambaleándose hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que Stiles pueda saltar delante de él.

Él tropieza un poco, pero se las arregla para meterse entre ellos, extiende sus brazos frente a Derek y gruñe, se detiene.

Scott estaba a punto de adelantarse nuevamente por Derek; tiene que patinar hasta detenerse con un chirrido de sus zapatillas cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles está en su camino. Él casi desliza sus garras sobre el pecho de Stiles, y grita horrorizado cuando retira su mano en el último y absoluto segundo.

Un golpe de garra así en un omega tarda en recuperarse. Probablemente hubiera sido hospitalizado.

El conocimiento de lo que casi sucedió es suficiente para obligar a Scott a retraer sus garras y sacudir al lobo de su cara. Cuando Stiles mira por encima de su hombro, ve lo mismo en Derek: Scott y Derek se quedan allí por un segundo, respirando jadeando, con la sangre de las heridas que cicatrizan lentamente cubriéndoles la piel, como si trataran de procesar qué coño acaba de pasar.

Scott se pasa la parte posterior del brazo por la cara para barrer un poco de sangre de su boca, y luego escupe en el suelo a la izquierda de él, gruñendo algo por lo bajo. —Así que eso es todo, ¿eh? —Hace un gesto vago hacia donde Stiles todavía está de pie, extendido frente a Derek como si lo estuviera protegiendo. —¿Esa es tu puta elección?

—No hay otra opción. —Y allí, maldita sea, no. La única razón por la que Stiles se arrojó frente a Derek es porque era más conveniente, honestamente, bucear frente a cualquiera de ellos le hubiera dado el mismo resultado. Scott realmente no puede ver eso, en este escenario. Todavía tiene gafas alfa encendidas.

—Diez años de ser mi mejor amigo, —gruñe con un dedo cruel apuntando en dirección a Stiles, —por el desagüe por su culpa.

—Así no es como...

—Él, —repite. —¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Stiles?

Stiles abre la boca, pero todo lo que sale es un chillido. Él deja caer sus brazos a los costados, sintiéndose derrotado, mirando como su mejor amigo lo mira con tanto desdén. Asco, casi. Decepción.

Es demasiado para Stiles, por lo que mira hacia otro lado. Tiene que mirar hacia otro lado, hacia el suelo, porque no puede soportar ver esa mirada en la cara de Scott dirigida hacia él. Una parte de él sabe que él se lo merece, por supuesto que lo hace, esta fue una puta traición, hasta la médula.

Pero si Stiles podría explicárselo a Scott, que no es solo... así. Entonces tal vez...

Scott hace un ruido, comienza a alejarse sin decir una palabra más.

—Espera, —Stiles grazna alrededor de su apretada garganta, avanzando para tratar de extender una mano para detenerlo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. —Espera, por favor, puedo...

—¿Qué?— Scott llama por encima del hombro. —¿Explicarte? Me importa una mierda., Stiles.

Stiles se congela porque sabe que perseguir a Scott, en este momento, no le hará ningún bien. Scott está demasiado enojado, demasiado excitado para escuchar realmente una sola palabra que Stiles podría decir. Podía explicarlo de la manera más lógica, y Scott simplemente abriría paso a través de la puerta del Jeep de Stiles. Alfas.

Es absolutamente lo único que puede hacer: pararse y verlo alejarse. Pero eso no significa que no lo odie. Eso no significa que no esté tomando cada cosa dentro de él en este momento para quedarse allí y no ceder a la persecución.

Scott abre las puertas al final del pasillo y se desvanece bajo el sol de la tarde.

Tal vez es irracional e injusto, ya que Stiles sabe muy bien que cuando se trata del lado del lobo, a veces no puede haber ningún control sobre él. Lo que sucedió fue que los lobos se hicieron cargo, y no es necesariamente culpa de nadie; pero Stiles está enojado y triste, y Derek no debería haberse permitido llegar a ese punto para empezar. Entonces, una vez que la puerta de metal se cierra de golpe, Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek.

—Maldito imbécil, —acusa, girándose y lanzando sus manos contra el pecho de Derek por un empujón. La única razón por la que Derek se recupera es porque está sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos, Stiles lo sabe, pero verlo tropezar con las manos de Stiles por alguna razón es algo satisfactorio. —Eres un puto absoluto...

—¿Qué?— Exige, honestamente sorprendido. —¿Qué? Sólo estaba...

—¡Sé lo que estabas haciendo! —Stiles lo empuja de nuevo, pero esta vez Derek lo ve venir, porque se mantiene firmemente plantado. —No puedo creer que puedas...

—Iba a alejarte de mí, Stiles,— Derek razona, agarrándose a la muñeca de Stiles antes de que el omega pueda intentar otro empujón, —si se salía con la suya.

—A su manera, —gruñe Stiles en un tono de voz burlona, sacando su muñeca del agarre de Derek y tambaleándose hacia atrás y lejos. —¿Cómo pudiste actuar así? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—No entiendo cuál es el problema conmigo, —Derek dispara, frunciendo el ceño, —cuando él es quie...

—¡Basta! —La voz de Stiles es tan fuerte que la palabra hace eco en los pasillos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera en el campus pueda oírla, y la mandíbula de Derek se cierra en estado de shock. —Ya basta con el jodido he-dijo-él -¡Que mierda!

—Sólo estaba...

—Yo, —señala Stiles a sí mismo, —¡no soy una pelota en el patio de recreo para que vosotros dos os peleéis! No tienes que decidir nada por mí golpeando a mi mejor amigo, maldito gilipollas.

Derek parece que ni siquiera sabe cómo comenzar, con eso. Como si nunca lo hubiera pensado ni por un momento, ni lo haya visto desde la perspectiva de Stiles, y ahora que lo es, ni siquiera sabe qué pensar. Como si Stiles acaba de volar su mente de par en par.

La expresión aturdida y confundida en su rostro solo molesta a Stiles. Piensa en lo tonto que era Derek hoy, y lo estúpido que siempre ha sido por luchar contra Scott todo el maldito tiempo y lo idiota que era que tenían que mantener todo en secreto solo para que esto no sucediera, solo para que nadie virara hasta que te maten en una mierda de fuerza. Eso le demostraría algo a Stiles.

—No quise decir algo así como...— tartamudeó Derek, con la cara tan desconcertada como antes. —No pensé...

—Sí, —responde Stiles, —no pensaste. Crees que puedes dictar quién se queda en mi vida y quién no...

—No, no lo sé, Stiles, cariño, yo… —extiende sus dedos para tocarlo, y Stiles se da vuelta, duro. Mientras Derek ve a Stiles retroceder así, mira a Stiles tambalearse hacia atrás solo para evitar la mano de Derek, la cara del alfa se cierra con lo que Stiles puede leer fuerte y claro como dolor. A Derek le duele que Stiles alguna vez los distanciara así.

—No lo hagas, —advierte Stiles en voz baja, cruzando sus brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho. —No.

Stiles supo desde el principio, que esto es lo que iba a suceder. Lo dijo una y otra vez, que estaba sentado esperando que todo se fuera a la mierda, y pensó, en ese momento, que sería capaz de manejarlo. O, tal vez, que él podría pensar en cómo salir de eso. Ven con una solución.

Obviamente, eso no es lo que está sucediendo.

****

Stiles sabe que tomó una decisión muy mala.

De hecho, sabe muy bien que hizo una serie de decisiones de mierda, de mierda y horribles. Entiende perfectamente que Scott tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado. Stiles dice que se fue detrás de la espalda de su mejor amigo, le mintió durante dos meses, y más o menos descuidó su amistad a favor de joder con el archienemigo del niño. Todas las flechas apuntan a que Stiles está equivocado. Porque Derek, realmente, no hizo nada malo. ¿Qué le debe a Scott? Nada. Nada.

Stiles es quien lo jodió todo. ¿Esos dos idiotas tuvieron que pelear en el pasillo de la escuela después de dejar que sus instintos alfa se hicieran cargo? No. ¿Tuvieron que hacer de Stiles el objeto de su duelo de dominación alfa? No.

¿Pero de quién es la culpa de que terminara así para empezar? ¿Quién es el que mintió y se escabulló en lugar de simplemente decirle a Scott la verdad?

Stiles está agradecido de que todo esto haya caído un viernes por la tarde, por lo que no tiene que ver a ninguno de los dos alfas en la escuela el sábado por la mañana. Simplemente se acuesta en su cama y se ahoga debajo de las sábanas, ocultándose de su padre y su teléfono y del mundo en general, convirtiéndose en nada más que una almohada de saco triste.

Follar es una mierda. Mucho. Lastimar a las personas que le importan es una mierda.

Recibió dos llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto de Derek, que está tan arrepentido como de costumbre. En sus dos mensajes de voz, nunca le pide a Stiles que lo devuelva la llamada o que por favor le responda o algo por el estilo, no le impone ninguna carga a Stiles. Simplemente señala que no quiso decir lo mismo que Stiles pensando que lo hizo, que lamenta haber actuado así, y así sucesivamente. Es agradable. Derek es bueno cuando no está alfa en todos.

De todos modos, Stiles no envía mensajes de texto ni lo llama. Necesita estar solo un poco.

En concreto, se niega rotundamente a tener cualquier contacto con Derek hasta que hable con Scott. Hay algo inherentemente desagradable en la idea de volver directamente a Derek después de cada cosa que pasó, mientras que Scott probablemente se esconde en su propia cama a un par de cuadras de distancia, sintiéndose aún peor que Stiles. Stiles no levantará un bisturí para cavar más fuerte en la herida mientras aún sangra.

Cuando finalmente sale de su habitación a media tarde, el hedor de la miseria y la negatividad que emana de él debe ser bastante fuerte, porque su padre lo mira desde su lugar en el sofá, frunce el ceño y dice: —¿mala semana?

Si supiera el comienzo de la mala vida de Stiles. —Scott y yo tuvimos una pelea, —parafrasea, frunciendo el ceño mientras se inclina para mirar dentro de la nevera. Nada se ve bien para él.

—¿Una pelea?— Hay una pausa. —¿Cuándo os habéis peleado tú y Scott por algo?

Hubo discusiones sobre si alguien hizo trampa en un videojuego, sobre la última rebanada de pizza, y un par de peleas cuando se trataba de cosas más serias. Pero nunca hubo una pelea seria, no entre Scott y Stiles. El hecho de que haya una ahora, y que todo es culpa de Stiles, lo hace sentir como si trepara al congelador y viviera allí hasta que se congele hasta la muerte. Un castigo justo.

—Peleando por un niño, —gime Stiles, golpeándose la frente con la mano mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador. —Que estúpido.

—No conocía a Scott...

—No es así, —Stiles corrige en voz baja. —Me gusta alguien y Scott... no.

Cuando Stiles se vuelve para mirar a su padre, encuentra que la mandíbula del hombre está trabajando alrededor de la información. Él entrecierra los ojos, mira hacia el aire muerto por unos segundos, antes de aclarar en voz baja: —¿Derek Hale?

Qué fácil es olvidar que el jodido trabajo de su padre es resolver misterios. Por supuesto, lo tendría calculado en diez segundos planos.

—¿El chico por el que Scott siempre termina en la oficina del director?

—Sí.

—El chico que casi tuve que arrestar.

—Como si no hubieras tenido que arrestar a Scott por las mismas cosas, —desafía Stiles, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Esto se convertirá en una conferencia paternal sobre los chicos con los que salgo?

—¿Salir? ¿Desde cuándo sales con Derek Hale?

Stiles se pellizca el puente de la nariz y suspira. —Desde que me convertí en un puto masivo, aparentemente.

Su padre debe ser capaz de sentir que Stiles está realmente de mal humor, sintiéndose deprimido y ajeno a sí mismo y a la vida en general, porque ni siquiera lo regaña por las maldiciones. Simplemente inhala y se hunde más en el sofá, poniéndose una mano sobre la boca y mirando por la ventana como si estuviera pensando en cómo deseaba haber arrestado a Derek en algún momento.

—Bueno, —rompe el cono de silencio, colocando su mano en su regazo y luciendo así le causa dolor físico real al decir: —vosotros muchachos, sois demasiado cercanos para que alguien malogrado como Derek Hale lo arruine. —Cabeza hueca. —No sé la situación específica, y no quiero saberla, —señala con un dedo a Stiles, amenazadoramente, como si Stiles alguna vez llegara a detalles específicos sobre el armario, el sexo que Derek y Stiles han estado teniendo.—pero sea lo que sea, tienes que resolverlo. Suena como un drama adolescente tonto para mí, no vale la pena.

Correcto. Tonto drama adolescente. Tonto drama alfa. No vale la pena, en absoluto. No en lo más mínimo, después de todo lo que Stiles y Scott han pasado.

Cuando Scott se da vuelta en la silla de su escritorio para ver a Stiles de pie en la puerta, hace un gran espectáculo al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y dándole a Stiles la apariencia más sucia posible. Va por amenazador y enojado, e incluso si realmente está amenazando y realmente está enojado, es un cachorro que se parece más a un niño pequeño que no se sale con la suya. Realmente difícil de tomar en serio, pero Stiles se obliga a no sonreír.

—¿Quién dice que quería verte?, —Se queja Scott, mirando hacia otro lado y eligiendo un lugar en la pared para mirar. —No tengo nada que decirte.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles en voz baja, avanzando un poco más en la habitación y girando los dedos nerviosamente. —Entonces voy a hablar. Te debo, como, un trillón de disculpas...

—Un trillón y uno, —Scott corrige amargamente, sin mirar directamente a Stiles.

—Un trillón de infinito, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente en mal estado. Nunca debí haber...

—Sabes, —Scott corta a Stiles, aparentemente al haber decidido que tiene, de hecho, algunas palabras para decir, y muchas de ellas. Él cuadra los hombros como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla, con todo el cuerpo apretado por el esfuerzo que debe poner en no lanzarlo del todo. —Ni siquiera se trata del hecho de que tú y Derek Hale hayan sido... uf... lo que sea que hayáis estado haciendo con él. Ni siquiera se trata de Hale, ¡porque no me importa él!

Si esta fuera cualquier otra conversación y cualquier otra situación, Stiles estaría señalando que Scott ciertamente se preocupa por Derek, y le importa un montón, y hay aproximadamente cien ejemplos diferentes de lo mucho que le importa a Scott.

—¡Se trata del hecho de que mentiste!

—Lo siento, —dice Stiles, con la mayor honestidad posible. —Simplemente no sabía... ¿cómo decírtelo?

—¡Entonces la única alternativa era ir a mis espaldas así! Permitirme descubrir de la peor manera posible que tú... ¿Sabes cuánto odio a ese tipo?

—Después de todas las veces que te he visto intentar dominarlo, sí, Scott, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te imaginas que se sintió tener que verlo poniendo sus estúpidas y feas manos sobre mi mejor amigo? —Fija a Stiles con una mirada dura, la primera vez que lo mira desde que Stiles entró por primera vez aquí. —Vi tu Jeep todavía en el estacionamiento, y me preocupé porque dijiste que no te sentías bien.

Stiles se rasca la cara, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado mientras piensa en ese mensaje falso que envió a Scott para cancelar sus planes después de que Derek le pidió que lo hiciera.

—Seguí tu olor, y yo... ¡uf! —Se restriega los ojos por un segundo como si tratara de lavar la imagen de Derek besando a Stiles limpiando de su cerebro. —¿Cuántas veces has dicho mentiras así para que pudieras escaparse y verlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

Por un segundo, Stiles considera otra mentira. Como si acabara de suceder y esa fuera la primera vez, o simplemente algo que haría que todo parezca menos mierda; pero se da cuenta de que eso no ayudaría en nada a su caso, y está tratando de pasar página. Entonces, en cambio, se muerde la uña y murmura: —¿dos meses?

Los ojos de Scott se salen de su cabeza y parece listo para saltar por la habitación para arrancarle una oreja a Stiles. —¡Dos! ¡Meses!

—Desde el trabajo en inglés...

—¡Lo sabía! —Señala un dedo vengativo a Stiles y gruñe por lo bajo. No hay forma en el infierno de que haya sabido alguna vez, ni siquiera lo haya sospechado, pero dejará que Scott piense que estuvo en lo cierto en este momento. —¡Sabía que me mentiste ese día!

—Lo siento.

—Y esa vez que estabas comiendo helado, —hace citas de aire alrededor de las palabras, —estabas en Hale, ¿verdad?

 

Stiles exhala un suspiro, vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado. —¿Me dio un cupón?

—¡Ack! —Como el cupón es realmente lo más abominable que se pueda imaginar, Scott parece listo para vomitar por todo el piso. —Tú y él, la idea es así, no puedo, me enoja muchísimo.

—Ayer tuve ese sentido, —murmura Stiles, —cuando trataste de sacarse las tripas.

Scott mira a Stiles un momento más, con la mandíbula marcando pensamientos no especificados; Probablemente esté imaginando su puño volando directo a la jodida cara de Derek y destrozando su nariz en un millón de pedazos, probablemente pensando en todas las formas en que Derek ha tenido sus manos sobre Stiles, y este pensamiento debe ser suficiente para enviarlo a una furia al rojo vivo, porque él comienza a despotricar de nuevo. —¿Cuántas veces has tenido que llevarme a los baños de la escuela para lavarme la ropa debido a Derek Hale, Stiles? ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho explícitamente que se mantenga alejado de ti? ¡Y ahora! Supongo que vosotros dos son como: follar, comer pizza juntos y ver películas y...

—Sí, —Stiles lo interrumpe, con la voz fuerte en sus propios oídos, —excepto que ya no más… rompí con él. —Su voz se rompe con la palabra quebrada, y algo sobre eso debe romper un pedazo del exterior de caparazón duro Scott está pasando ahora mismo. Es suficiente que Scott hace una pausa, los hombros caídos, toda la ira que acaba de tener dentro de él se filtra como si alguien le hubiera abierto un agujero en algún lado.

—Tú... oh, —su voz es tan silenciosa como ha sido desde el comienzo de esto, desde que entró por primera vez en Stiles y Derek ayer.

—Para mí no tiene sentido, con alguien que odias, entonces, —se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, desvía la mirada para que no tenga que mirar directamente a Scott. —Fue estúpido, de todos modos.

Silencio.

Esta pausa dura, dura y dura. Scott mira el perfil de la cara de Stiles, mientras que todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es mirar fijamente por la ventana y mirar las hojas verdes que se mueven alrededor del árbol en el patio trasero. Scott debe dejarse guiar hasta un punto donde pueda tener una conversación real en lugar de solo gritar y enfadarse; finalmente debe estar leyendo las emociones que giran alrededor de la habitación, finalmente debe estar pensando en algo más que el aspecto de traición de todo esto.

Debe ser capaz de sentir que Stiles está más o menos desconsolado.

Porque cuando habla de nuevo, no parece una locura. Suena casi triste, o arrepentido. —Sabes, podrías haberme dicho.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —¿Entonces podrías qué? ¿Romperle su cuello?

Otra pausa Scott suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. —Hubiera... ya sabes, si me hubieras dicho que te gustabas tanto...

—¿Quién dice que lo hice?

Scott lo arregla con una mirada. El mejor amigo le lanza una mirada de Podrás mentir todo lo que quieras, pero incluso si no fuera un alfa hombre lobo, podría verlo. Y Stiles se siente castigado y estúpido, siente que tiene una radiografía colgando de su cuello para que Scott pueda ver claramente su puto corazón, así que mira hacia otro lado. —Si me hubieras dicho que te gustaba, habría sido un adulto al respecto. Puedo hacerlo a veces.

—A veces, —Stiles acepta en un intento de ser gracioso, pero Scott no se ríe. Ni siquiera rompe una sonrisa.

—Sentiste que tenías que mentirme sobre todo esto porque temías mi reacción. —Dice esto como si hubiera abierto la Piedra Rosetta, ahora que finalmente puede verlo desde el punto de vista de Stiles, entendiendo. Stiles asiente, una vez, y Scott suspira de nuevo. —Creo que tal vez te debo una disculpa, también, entonces.

—Scott, no, realmente, realmente no, yo era el único que era todo sombra y un amigo de mierda y...

—Si alguna vez te he hecho sentir como por diez segundos que no puedes decirme algo o tienes que esconder algo de mí por miedo a lo que haría, entonces también he sido un amigo de mierda. Tal vez te arrastré a mis problemas personales con Derek, y... —pone la mandíbula como si estuviera pensando en golpear la cara de Derek otra vez, —tal vez eso no estaba bien. Odio pensar que alguna vez te he hecho sentir como si no pudieras decirme cosas.

—Quería decírtelo, —dice Stiles, finalmente se mueve más adentro de la habitación para pararse a menos de dos pies de distancia de su amigo. —¡Quería decirte tanto! Realmente, yo y él, es... él no es como tú crees, ¿de acuerdo?

Otro tic en la mandíbula de Scott, como si se estuviera forzando a sí mismo a no estallar en un grito de indignación.

—Has estado tan equivocado, lo juro.

—¿Cómo está él contigo?, —Exige Scott, y justo cuando Stiles está abriendo su boca, él sigue, —sé honesto, —en un tono áspero.

—Honestamente, —Stiles llama la atención deliberadamente, —es así, es como, es tan… —se queda en silencio, apartando la vista de Scott para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. ¿Cómo comienza él a explicar cómo es realmente Derek? Cómo es cuando son solo ellos dos, solo, amable y considerado, cómo ese tipo de guardia duro que tiene para todos los demás se cae completamente en el segundo que solo él y Stiles están en una habitación.

—Cristo, —Scott sisea antes de que Stiles pueda hablar. —Está bien, Jesús. Entonces te gusta mucho.

Stiles sonríe. —Me gusta mucho, Scott. Y te conozco, no...

—Lo odio con cada fibra de mi ser, —aclara Scott, inexpresivo.

—Pero creo que podría hablar en serio de él.

Scott levanta la mirada hacia el techo como si le preguntara a Dios por qué una maldición tan oscura ha caído sobre su cabeza, suspira tanto y fuerte que parece que su alma está saliendo de su cuerpo, y él dice, —joder. Vale. Vale. Si realmente te sientes así por él, entonces creo que seré... civilizado.

Scott y Derek civilizados es algo que Stiles nunca pensó que vería en un millón de años; es como el maldito final de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Esas son palabras que Stiles nunca podría haber conceptualizado, alguna vez, e incluso si él sabe, y realmente lo sabe, que Scott y Derek probablemente nunca van a ser geniales el uno con el otro, que podrían entrar en otra pelea física uno de estos días, es suficiente saber que Scott está dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Lamento haberte escondido, —dice Stiles, agachándose para encontrarse con Scott al nivel de la vista donde está sentado, —y que yo era un mal amigo.

—Sí, —coincide Scott, extendiendo la mano hacia la espalda de Stiles un par de veces cariñosamente. —Está bien, hombre. Perdón por haber intentado matar a tu novio.

—Lo siento, mi novio intentó matarte de nuevo.

—Eh, —Scott se encoge de hombros, dándole a Stiles una sonrisa torcida. —Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

****

Stiles se abre camino en Pizzas Hale y trata de no hacer una conmoción al respecto. Él sabe muy bien que Derek escuchó el Jeep desde una milla de distancia, sabe que probablemente se quedó allí escuchando cada movimiento que Stiles hizo, preguntándose si Stiles iba a ir a otro lado, preguntándose si iba a caminar dentro o pasar sin siquiera mirar dentro.

Así que no es una sorpresa para él cuando Derek ya lo está mirando cuando él está dentro.

Hay una gran cantidad de personas esperando frente a la caja registradora, una cantidad aún mayor de personas sentadas en las cabinas, y es ruidoso. Cenando un sábado por la noche. Tal vez Stiles debería haber venido en un mejor momento, pero no estaba pensando mucho en los detalles de eso. Solo quería ver a Derek. Egoístamente y como un idiota.

De cualquier manera, Derek se queda congelado en el lugar, con un billete de veinte dólares en sus manos, dedos que se ciernen sobre algunas teclas en el registro. Stiles se detiene una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de él con otro sonido de la campana, hace contacto visual con el alfa, levanta dos dedos en señal de saludo.

Derek traga saliva, deja caer los veinte sobre el mostrador y grita: —¡Voy a hacer mis quince!

Hay una ráfaga de movimiento; Derek se quita el delantal y sobre su cabeza, los clientes haciendo cola, gruñendo y extendiendo sus brazos como qué coño, Cora con masa de pizza en sus manos apareciendo de una esquina en la parte de atrás y gritándole a Derek ¡que estamos jodidos! Stiles se queda atrás y observa mientras Derek salta el mostrador con facilidad, ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta trasera, a pesar del hecho de que tiene personas literalmente gritándole sobre pizza y he estado esperando veinte minutos, así que todo es lo que Stiles puede realmente hacer para seguirlo y sonreír disculpándose ante la línea de gente que lo mira.

Justo cuando sale por la puerta trasera, Laura Hale se limpia la salsa de tomate de los dedos y camina hacia la caja registradora con una sonrisa burlona; entonces, la situación se maneja principalmente, con suerte.

Una vez que está afuera, se pasa la mano por el cabello y empieza a decir —lo siento, debería haber elegido otra vez...

Derek sacude la cabeza fervientemente, con insistencia, y dice: —no, no te disculpes, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que disculparte, soy el único que necesita disculparse.

Stiles abre la boca para replicar, pero Derek simplemente comienza.

—Nunca debí haberte hecho esconder todo de esa manera a tu mejor amigo, sin importar lo mucho que me disguste, —dice con naturalidad, sin lugar para discutir. —Lo entiendo, ahora. Fue una mierda de mi parte poner eso sobre ti, y solo estaba pensando en mí mismo.

Stiles comienza a tratar de hablar de nuevo, estupefacto, pero Derek continúa.

—Y no debería haber luchado con Scott ayer, especialmente no delante de ti así, y... tenías razón. Acerca de cómo estaba pensando en ti como un alfa piensa en un omega como algo que me pertenece y eso no está bien. No pienso así de ti.

—Lo sé, —Stiles finalmente entiende bien, y da un paso más cerca de donde está parado Derek. —Sé que no.

—Es solo que...— Derek se agita el pelo, gruñe en voz baja, —eres un omega, y yo soy...

—De acuerdo, —asintió Stiles, dando un paso más. —Eres un alfa, y algunas veces el lobo simplemente se hace cargo.

—No podía soportar cómo él te estaba hablando, así que yo solo...

—Lo sé.

—Fue estúpido. Lo siento, no volveré a ser así otra vez, —extiende una mano ahora que Stiles está lo suficientemente cerca, y la envuelve alrededor del hombro de Stiles, apretando. —No eres solo un omega para mí, ¿lo sabías? Odio que te haya hecho sentir que te estaba trivializando así, trivializándonos.

Stiles se apoya en la mano sobre su hombro y asiente con la cabeza. —Sí. Lo eres un poco.

—Fue tan horrible.

—Fue realmente una mierda, —Stiles asiente con la cabeza. —Pero no eres el único que cometió un error en todo esto, Derek.

—No, yo soy el único que...

El complejo mártir de Derek aparentemente no conoce los jodidos límites. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, extiende su mano para golpear con un dedo la boca de Derek antes de que pueda comenzar con la horrible y malvada persona que es por tratar de defender a Stiles. —Fui directamente con todo, ¿no? Furtivamente fue una mierda idea para los dos. Tratarlo como un gran secreto, eso estuvo mal.

Derek se desinfla un poco, y no comienza a intentar emitir otra diatriba incluso cuando Stiles saca el dedo de sus labios. Se queda allí por un momento, manteniendo su mano en el hombro de Stiles, y luego suspira por su nariz. —Hicimos un desastre, —dice simplemente.

—Realmente, realmente lo hicimos. —Una asquerosa, que dejará una gran mancha, un millón de toallas de papel y aún no está limpio, desorden.—Lo eché a perder, —se señala a sí mismo, luego a Derek, —lo arruinaste. Scott lo ensució. Nadie hizo lo correcto aquí.

Derek asiente, solemnemente. Detrás de ellos, Stiles oye gritar a alguien, ¡¡¡le pedí de pepperoni!!! ¿Dónde está el gerente? en la parte superior de sus pulmones, y ambos lo ignoran.

—Me preocupo mucho por ti, —admite Stiles en voz baja, sintiendo que su garganta se tensa. —Y... me gustas mucho.

—A mí también.

—Fue solo una pelea, —explica Stiles, alzando la mano de Derek sobre su hombro, apretándola en una muestra de afecto. —Tuvimos una pelea.

—Fue mala, —Derek casi gime gimiendo, y Stiles tiene que contener otra mirada rodante, puede ser tan jodidamente dramático.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí y tengo al alfa… —Stiles gira sus ojos alrededor de esa palabra, —¿pero ya no puedes golpear a mi mejor amigo? —Él gesticula con un dedo entre los dos. —Porque esto no va a funcionar si mantienes esa mierda.

Las cejas de Derek se levantan, su cara entera cambia de oprimida a otra cosa, más esperanzada y abierta. Detrás de ellos desde dentro del restaurante, algo que suena sospechosamente como una pizza entera golpeando una pared, seguido por un grito indignado ¿Estás bromeando?, Y Stiles frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño en confusión, pero Derek no, ni siquiera se estremeces ante nada de eso. —Estás diciendo...

—Todo el asunto de la ruptura, —comienza, mirando hacia otro lado del restaurante, —solo ha pasado un día, pero no me gusta el concepto.

—Yo tampoco, —Derek está de acuerdo rápidamente, usando su otra mano para pasar sus dedos por la cadera de Stiles. —Lo siento, y no quiero… no verte

—No quiero eso tampoco, —Stiles entrelaza sus dedos, sonríe al alfa. —Creo que me gustas demasiado para eso.

Derek sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza. —No quiero volver a discutir.

—Eso, —Stiles se adelanta para besar a Derek en los labios, una vez, rápidamente, —no es realista. Antes que nada porque eres un completo idiota, —otro beso, —y segundo porque soy un jodido gilipollas.

—Buenos puntos, —Derek le devuelve el beso. —Entonces, discutiremos, entonces.

—Mucho. —Stiles abre los ojos y asienta con la cabeza con aire febril. —Me gustas, todo el tiempo. Constantemente. No hay descansos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación?, —Señala el cuello de Stiles, exhala un feliz suspiro, —¿ya no estás hablando de discutir?

—Porque eres un maldito pervertido, —se estira Stiles, apartando la frente de Derek de su cuello con una breve carcajada. —Honestamente, Derek, ¿es eso todo lo que piensas?

—¿Contigo? —Sonríe. —Sí.

Se produce un choque, algunos jadeos, y luego alguien grita: ¡soy el maldito administrador, gilipollas! en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Stiles se separa de Derek y se da la vuelta, tratando de mirar dentro de la puerta trasera de cristal. —Está bien, ¿qué está pasando allí? ¿Puedes oír eso?

Por supuesto que puede. Cuando Stiles se da vuelta para mirar a Derek, el alfa está ahí parado, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada nuevo. —Laura apesta en la caja.

Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

—Ella arruina las órdenes de casi todos y luego se ofende cuando se lo señalan, —se encoge de hombros otra vez antes de avanzar hacia la parte de la calle que pueden ver, justo cuando un hombre de mediana edad entra por la puerta principal la pizzería, gruñendo por lo bajo y quitándose rebanadas de pepperoni de su camisa, —por lo general termina así. Es por eso que nunca la ponemos allí.

Stiles levanta sus cejas. —Debería comenzar a venir aquí más a menudo.

****

Derek golpea un plato de papel frente a Stiles en su nueva mesa de almuerzo habitual, girando sus ojos alrededor del resto de sus compañeros con un sospechoso ajuste en los hombros, y dice: —esta es la última vez, —mientras se sienta en su asiento.

Stiles agarra la pizza humeante que Derek sacó del plato del microondas, la olfatea antes de poner los ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y meterla en su boca. —Realmente, realmente no es, —murmura con la boca llena mientras mastica.

—Sí. Si continúo trayéndote pizza, todos los demás comenzarán a pedirme que les lleve pizza.

Él podría tener un punto al respecto. Para empezar, todos, literalmente todos y su madre, piensan que la pizza de Hale es la mejor pizza de la ciudad. Algunas personas incluso piensan que es la mejor pizza de California. Luego está el hecho de que no hay manera, literalmente, no hay manera en el infierno de que la gente no haya notado a Derek trayéndole pizza de Stiles y calentándola en el microondas; porque todos los han estado mirando últimamente.

Stiles entiende que es un gran negocio que él y Derek estén juntos. El rumor del que solo se ha hablado literalmente de nada más en las últimas semanas, pero cómo Derek y Stiles están juntos y Stiles está tratando de hacer que Scott y Derek sean amigos y Stiles no es del tipo de Derek y por qué están juntos y oh Dios mío. Lo odio, es tan escuálido y estúpido y sigue y sigue y sigue. La mirada fija, las dobles tomas y los susurros; fue divertido durante los primeros dos días, sobre todo porque podía caminar por los pasillos con Derek sin verse obligado a entrar en un armario en cualquier momento, y podía sentarse cerca de Derek en clase y esperarlo en su casillero.

Pero sin duda está empezando a ser jodidamente viejo. Si tiene que escuchar a alguien llamarlo alfa-cebo una vez más, lo va a perder. O le va a pedir a Derek que lo pierda por él. Especialmente si va a obtener sus privilegios de pizza revocados por eso.

—¿Por qué no le dices a todos que solo lo haces por mí? —Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca antes de devorar dos bocados más a la vez. —¿Aka, tu novio? ¿Omega? Soy especial.

Derek le sonríe, tragando un bocado de su sándwich de pavo. —Especial, sí.

—Súper especial, —otros dos mordiscos, —por lo que sigo desconcertado por qué te niegas a decirme...

—Stiles… —Advierte Derek, sintiendo ya hacia dónde va esta conversación.

—... por qué no se me permite saber el secreto.

El alfa se limpia una servilleta, le lanza una mirada a Stiles y luego suspira. —Porque es un secreto superior.

Stiles sonríe. —Como la fórmula de Krabby Patty.

Derek lo mira a la cara como si realmente, realmente deseara no conocer la referencia. —Tan jodidamente idiota como eso es, sí. Exactamente como la fórmula de Krabby Patty.

Mientras mordisquea los bordes de la corteza, Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No puedo creer que guardes secretos sobre, como, albahaca de mí.

—No es albahaca, —Derek se ríe a medias. —Y no puedo decírtelo, Stiles, simplemente no puedo. Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones y generaciones. Literalmente, podía ser rechazado por contárselo a alguien de fuera de la familia.

Stiles frunce el ceño, crujiendo sobre la última corteza y dándole a Derek su mejor mirada. —Y realmente no puedo creer que no estés dispuesto a ser rechazado por mí.

—Oh Dios mío.

Justo cuando Derek abre la boca para hacer su 60vo. Despotricamiento sobre la familia y la lealtad y el apellido de la familia Hale (Stiles lo ha escuchado tantas veces después de intentar sacarle la receta secreta de la pizza que probablemente podría recitarla de memoria), Scott aparece en el lado opuesto de Stiles y golpea su bandeja sobre la mesa, dándole a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa y sin siquiera mirar en dirección a Derek.

—¡Hey amigo! —Stiles grazna. —¡Estás justo a tiempo! Derek estaba a punto de contarnos todo sobre el súper secreto...

—Stiles.

Stiles resopla; cuánto odia odiar no saber cosas. Esto lo volverá loco hasta que finalmente lo descubra.

Scott no hace ningún comentario. Él solo se sienta y se pone a trabajar en sus zanahorias. Lo cual es bastante normal para su rutina de almuerzo en estos días.

De todos modos, Stiles frunce el ceño, se da vuelta y Derek y le hace manos de cangrejo con sus dedos grasientos hasta que Derek capta la indirecta y saca una toallita húmeda de su bolsillo, colocándola frente a las manos del omega. Stiles lo toma, y luego deliberadamente levanta las cejas hacia el alfa, dando un giro casi imperceptible en dirección a Scott.

Derek frunce el ceño, toda la cara curvada hacia abajo con tristeza, levanta los ojos hacia el cielo mientras pronuncia algo que parece ‘por el amor de Dios’ antes de volver a bajar la vista y mirar el perfil de la cara de Scott. Scott, por su parte, no hace mucho más que lanzar una cautelosa mirada hacia los lados en dirección a Derek, frunciendo el ceño como si no estuviera esperando lo que sabe que va a pasar.

Stiles realmente ha estado tratando de ponerlos en pie de igualdad; pero no llamaría a lo que ha estado haciendo un intento para hacerlos amigos. De ninguna manera. Eso no va a ser posible, no mientras todos estén todavía en la escuela secundaria, al menos. Stiles sabe mucho mejor que eso.

Lo que él está tratando de hacer es hacerlo para que al menos puedan estar en la misma habitación juntos sin tratar de arrancarse la cabeza. El progreso hasta ahora ha sido... glacial. A veces es como apretarse los dientes, convencer a estos dos para que jueguen bien.

—Scott, —comienza Derek, voz tan reacia que parece que está a punto de ofrecer algún tipo de parodia médica, —noté el nuevo trabajo de pintura. —Una pausa bastante larga. —En la moto.

Scott cruje con fuerza una zanahoria y gruñe por un segundo, antes de darle a Derek otra mirada de soslayo y decir, —sí, verde.

—Sí, —responde Derek antes de apartar la mirada con determinación. Conversación terminada.

Como dijo Stiles. Es como sacarte una muela. Pero al menos Derek no comenzó a despotricar sobre lo feo que él piensa que es la motocicleta en general, cómo el nuevo trabajo de color lo hace parecer un móvil de diarrea. Que es exactamente lo que habría hecho si Stiles no estuviera allí sentado. Entonces, el progreso es progreso.

Derek se reclinó en su asiento y colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Stiles, dedos cosquilleando suavemente en el extremo opuesto de su caja torácica, antes de usar su mano libre para comenzar su sándwich. Un claro indicador de que de aquí en adelante durante este período de almuerzo, él se ha ido, y es el show de Scott y Stiles todo el camino.

Scott comienza a hablar sobre el baile de promoción (que Stiles convenció a Derek para que lo llevara, aunque probablemente se negará a bailar tan pronto como aparezcan), y no le da a Derek ni siquiera un vistazo para el resto del almuerzo.

Ambos claramente odian cada segundo que Stiles los obliga a pasar incluso sentados en la misma habitación el uno con el otro, en la misma mesa sin matarse entre ellos, pero los dos también están dispuestos a hacerlo. Porque es importante para Stiles que al menos pretendan llevarse bien. Scott adora mucho a Stiles (y viceversa), y sigue siendo un alfa, por lo que todavía no se muestra salvaje ante la aparición de otros alfas al azar que pasen sus manos por encima de su mejor amigo (y menos el maldito Derek Hale), por lo que Stiles espera un poco de resistencia de su parte; pero realmente lo está intentando sinceramente porque finalmente está empezando a entender que Derek también ama a Stiles.

Aunque Stiles ha comenzado a cuestionar cuánto Derek lo ama porque se niega a contarle el secreto de la pizza, es irrefutable que Derek lo haga.

Fin


End file.
